Mr Black Omake Collection
by Chris Hill
Summary: This is a collection of various omakes featuring characters from the universe of Rorschach's Blot's Make A Wish Series. Release schedule is about one a week.
1. For Spooks Everywhere

Here he was, the main FBI building in Washington DC. As one of the directors of such an organization, he couldn't be prouder. This building held the best teams of people in the world for detecting and solving crimes.

Inside the building, he ran operations, caught criminals through plain persistance and sending the proper people out. His job had been going so well, that less than a year ago he had become one of the national directors, responsible for ensuring crimes were solved all over the US. He was also one of only two directors that had the authority to arrange International exchanges without the express permission of the Head of the FBI. He was a man without a worry.

At least that's what he let everyone outside the building think.

Unfortunately, with that last promotion, he had also inherited a department that no-one thought existed, and one that was now the cause of his current stomache ache. Now, it wasn't the department itself that caused the stomache ache since this research had gone on for a while. It wasn't that the department was litterally in the basement of the building and had only two people assigned to it. It wasn't even the name of the division.

No, the one thing that had his stomache aching was the agent in charge of the department.

"Look, I want to know why I get this directive, from the PRESIDENT of all people, to leave these four alone. Hell, I want to know why they have a PRESIDENTIAL PARDON, in advance, for any crimes that may be committed and an order to tell every law enforcement department in the US to assist them and not ask questions."

"Director," said a thin, gawky, brown haired man. "It would help if you would tell me who these people are."

"I don't have their names," the director grunted as he pushed a file folder across the desk. "All I have is pictures, and a reference to talk with you."

The agent in front of the directors desk raised an eyebrow and opened the folder. "Oh. Yes. I wouldn't try anything with them, if you want to stay alive."

"Why?"

"The lady's are known as the 3WA, or the 3 Witch Angels, also called the Lovely Angels by the man accompanying them. An international team of trouble shooters who handle unusual circumstances, and are rumoured to be associated with Mr. Black."

"Mr. Black?"

"I'll get back to him later. It's important that we get the alert out, and to warn anyone they contact not to call them by the nicknamed they've gained, which is the Deadly Trio. It isn't nice what they do to people who call them that."

The director leaned forward. "What happens?"

The agent winced. "Well, there was this one time I heard about. They had just captured the criminal they were after, and were leaving after getting some kind of information. The officer who had seen what they did muttered under his breath the nickname. Just after they leave the building, the whole thing is destroyed when the one with the brown hair closed the door. Nice thing was she did appologize for slamming it so hard."

"So, who are they?"

"Now, you need to understand we don't know their real names, only the code names that they use."

"Get on with it."

"Yes sir. The brown haired one is known as Athena. She is the one with the information and thinks things through logically. Basically the intelligence and problem solver of the group.

"The blond one is known as Ms. White. She follows patterns other people can't follow, and gets the job done, whatever it is. Some say she is touched in the head. She can confuse, anger, and outrage people, yet is apparently more scarry than the others.

"The one with purple hair in this shot is called 'No-Face', the disguise master of the group. She can litterally look like anyone she wants to. She pretends to be clumsy, but is probably the deadliest of the three.

"They travel around with this man, called Moony. He is the person who directs the trio most of the time, and tells them where to go next. He is the co-ordinator of the group. It is known that all of them have had contact with Mr. Black, and he has trained them well."

"Who is this Mr. Black, and what has he trained them in?" The director asked.

"Mr. Black, AKA Death Incarnate. Has more kills to his name than we have been able to record, and an immortal. He is into Magic, creating creatures and objects unknown to any civilization, and running a training school for police and government personnel from around the world, no matter their government. These four are suspected to be some of his best students, working for him for at least three or four centuries. They are his prized group of assassins."

"Assassin! And we're letting them go?"

The agent sighed. "There is never any direct proof they killed, or have done anything illegal. We can't prove a crime, only that they were in the area of one. Amazingly, the only people who die are the criminals."

The director reached for the milk of magnesia that was on his desk. "Out. Get out. Alert who you need to, but I do not want to hear more about the Magical world, the Paranormal world, or any other world that you're associated with. Everytime you tell me something, my ulcer gets worse."

The brown haired agent shrugged his shoulders and left the office. Outside, the secretary looked at him and shook her head, "What did you do this time, Agent Mulder?"

Fox Mulder, head of the X-files shrugged his shoulders again and said as he walked away, "Told him about Mr. Black."

He left the building and decided to visit a friend of his, Max for lunch. Word was he finally got the Cone installed.

He wondered what the other members of the Muggle Film Appreciation Society were doing.  



	2. Rituals Part One

Rituals

It's one thing to be engaged, it's another to tell your family.

This was especially true of one Alexander LaVelle Harris.

Oh, his birth family was screwed up enough. An abusive father, a drunk for a mother, and an uncle who had the weirdest profession on the Hellmouth. It was a wonder that he hadn't become a psycotic killer by the time he was thirteen.

Of course, he did have other outlets for his agression.

Staking false vamps was his favourite one. Killing demons the other. If he had the opportunity, then taking down one of the stupider, darker warlocks in the area was definately up there.

No, the real problem was the two groups of people that he actually considered his real family. The Scoobies, of which the girls of the group were probably getting an earful from Anya right now, and everyone on Black Island. If his birth family was weird, then these were weirder, especially since he took pains to ensure that the Scoobies didn't get the chance to believe the rumours in the demon community of his Harry and him being related. No offence to his brother, but the double role, with a clumsy and semi-competent Xander was a blessing and allowed him to take down some of the nastier stuff without risking the lives and souls of his oldest friends.

All he had to do now was inform his family of the upcoming marriage.

Xander decided to go out to eat for a while. A couple of hours wouldn't make that much of a difference, and killing some baddies would make him feel better. Hell, maybe he could come up with a way to prevent everything from becoming chaotic.

IIIII

Buffy and Willow were estatic when Anya told the two of them of the impending nuptuals and had taken a well deserved night off to help celebrate.

However, beside letting their hair down, as it were, the two were also here to help inform the girl of a well hidden fact in the life of one Xander Harris. To do this, they had decided to use the Magic Box, and kicked everyone else out. They wouldn't believe it even if they tried to explain.

The two of them were still unsure if they believed it, even with all of the evidence.

"So Anya, has Xander explained about his past to you?" Willow said to open up the conversation.

Anya nodded as she sipped some wine. "He told me a little about his parents, although he doesn't like talking about them too much."

Buffy snorted, "If I had parents like them, I wouldn't want to talk about them either."

Willow nodded in agreement. This was where everything would get a little sticky. "Well, there may be another reason he doesn't like to talk about them."

Anya looked over at Willow, who had been best friends with Xander since childhood. "What reason could that be?"

Buffy sighed, it would be up to her since she was the one who beat the confirmation out of Willy. "It could be the fact that they aren't his real parents."

"Not his real parents?" Anya looked at the two as if they were crazy. She then took a sniff of the wine. No trace of any potion that she could detect. Anya may not be a demon anymore, but some of her senses were still enhanced. "Are you all right? You didn't drink too fast did you?"

"She's ok. It's something that we don't discuss with the others, or let Xander know that we know." Willow said as she gulped down the wine.

"Xander is only the name he currently goes by. From what we know, he's old. Extremely old. He's also the one who's been taking care of us since I met him." Buffy said. "Nobody really knows everything he's done, just that he's always at the right place at the right time for something to go right."

"To go right?"

"He's the one who always notices when there's a trap, something isn't right, or other things. You also have to remember that, despite everyone always being so down on him, Xander can lead. He has a lot of military experience that he doesn't let people know about, and he's always in the fight, although he never seems to be the hero." Willow stated as she remembered all of the past adventures.

Buffy nodded as she poured herself some more wine. "It's more that he doesn't let himself be the hero, or let people know that he's done stuff. Ever notice that he's the one that usually comes up with the good plans?"

Anya nodded, "But he's been on the Hellmouth for a long time. Isn't that experience worth something?"

Laughing, the red headed witch replied, "Of course. But to be in so many places and play so many critical roles in preserving our lives and those of our friends while maintaining the 'Ordinary Mortal' bit is starting to get thin. It was that, and a couple of other occurances which first made us suspicious."

"What do you mean?"

"Well a good indicator of what was happening happened in this store," Buffy began her tale. "It was soon after Giles acquired the Magic Box, and after we had taken care of one of the big bads..."

IIIII

"Xander, you should really have someone look at that leg," Giles said as Xander hobbled into the Magic Box. "That demon did manage to stick a dagger into it, from what I saw."

Xander hid his wince. While he could do with some cleaning up and a couple of spells to fix the damage, it wouldn't do to have his friends get his blood into their own wounds, or let them find out it wasn't exactly human, not to mention very poisonous. "It's Ok, G-man. The dagger wasn't poisoned, and it's already healing up fast."

Giles frowned at the young man who never seemed to want attention when he needed it. "Nonetheless, I would feel better if you would come with me so that I can clean the wound before infection sets in."

"Giles, I'm ok." Xander tried. Seeing that words weren't working, he started to hop, using a silent spell to severely reduce the pain. "See? All better. No need to do anything."

Spike, who had accompanied them to protect The Slayer growled, "Xander, do me a favour and get that patched up. I can smell it from here, and if I can smell it, so can others."

No one noticed that Spike had used proper English for a change. He, himself was too put out to realize that he had dropped back into the language he used before he had been turned. It was the smell. It was human, and something else. Remembering the rumours at the bars, he decided that perhaps taunting the supposed young man was not in his best interest. "Mate, I know it sounds harsh, but I do not want this bloody chip to cause me more pain. I'm fighting every bloody instinct I have to not rush you and have you as a meal."

"Shesh. Everyone's a critic!" Xander mumered as he went towards the backroom in order to perform some spells in the quiet of the bathroom. "Thanks, Spike. For what it's worth, I know you wouldn't do that unless forced."

He was startled as a bubbly young woman rushed out from the back room and litterally tackle-hugged him. "Xander! Why haven't you called more often?"

Xander gasped from the strength of the hug. "Air! Need air! Things going black!"

Henchgirl released Xander and giggled. "Very funny. Anyway, what's happening?"

Willow and Buffy looked at each other, and then frowned. A girl Xander knew that was that close, and they didn't know her? Something was very wrong with the universe.

Xander was slightly miffed, "I was just heading back to go to the washroom under the advice from my friends. What are you doing here?"

Seeing the others, Henchgirl replied, "Well, I remember you saying that this place was a great place for finding stuff from when we met last, so the Doctor and I came here to find out what's on sale."

She looked at his leg, and frowned, seeing the blood. "Alexander LaVelle Harris! What have you been getting into?"

Xander shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's just a scratch."

Henchgirl shook her head. "Come back here so the Doctor can take a look at it. Seriously, you can't go out of the castle without getting into some kind of accident, can you?"

Giles had his mouth open in the meantime. "Young lady. How did you get in here, and how did you get past the wards and alarms?"

Henchgirl stared at the man while pushing Xander into the backroom. "My name is Henchgirl, and I would thank you to NOT come in while the Doctor is examining his leg."

Giles face paled. How had he come to the attention of THEM. "Ahem. Of course. Please feel free to puruse the store. Anything is for sale to you."

The rest of the Scoobies there, except for Buffy and Willow left, remembering the briefings on various people in the supernatural community that Giles kept insisting that they have every three months.

While Giles went over to the shelves, to ensure that no dangerous, or might be dangerous books were on the shelf, the two girls went to listen to what was going on in the back room.

"Xander, what the hell did you do?" a voice they didn't recognize said.

"Oh, come on. It's just a scratch. A cleaning spell and a few healing spells and it will be fine." came Xanders voice.

"Drop the pants."

"Hey! You don't treat Harry this way!"

They heard someone grunt. "Mr. Black at least has the intelligence to get medical attention as soon as possible."

"Henchgirl!"

"Xander," Henchgirl growled, "You know how dangerous it is around here. You should come home."

They heard Xander protest. "I am home! This is a Hellmouth, and you know how it is keeping everything from flying apart!"

"There. Fixed." the voice that they guessed was the Doctor said. "Now what was this about not coming home?"

"Not you too!" Xander whined, "I'm doing well here!"

"I have to agree with Henchgirl. You need more training in medicine, if nothing else," the Doctor stated.

"Can't we stop with the 'little brother' routine? I'm old enough to take care of myself!"

There was a period of silence before both voices said, "NO YOU ARE NOT!"

Then the voices started to alternate between the two women, with Xanders weak protests in between.

"From now on, I expect you to call home once a week, young man."

"But-"

"And your checkups are not once a year, but once every three months."

"Can't-

"If you don't contact us, I'll floo here and ensure that you're ok."

"Come on!-"

"I think a few new spell books may be necessary to add to your curicullum."

"I'm-"

"I'll get the Zeppelin, and call the 3WA in to take care of this place so that you can go back to the island!"

"This is-"

"Perhaps a local medical centre, where I can work in several ways."

"But-"

"A small school, for people who really want to learn?"

"Hey! Willow's-"

"Of course, your brother and the twins will have to be informed. They would love to come here."

"Ok! I'll call once a week!" Xanders voice called out louder than before. "Sheesh, you two have the older sister routine down pat."

"Don't you forget it." the Doctors voice stated.

"Now," Henchgirls voice was questioning, "If only I could get Harry to listen as well as you do?"

IIII

"And that's how we first started to really look into who Xander Harris is." Willow concluded.


	3. The Mountie Way

This omake takes place a few days after the capture of Waldo.

Sargent Cooper walked into the office of his boss, wondering what was up.

"Sargent, I've read all of the reports filed on the Peterson arrest. What I want now is your impression of what happened as Peterson could be declared insane." said his superior.

Cooper nodded. "Sir, what I saw was right out of legend. Mr. Black walked off into a blizzard, tracked him down, and brought him back. Peterson said that he walked nonstop for two day, dragging him back to justice."

"That's what happened, Cooper, what I want to know is your impression of Mr. Black."

Cooper almost figited. "Sir, I've had a few days to think about it, and I believe Mr. Black was one of the first 275."

The Mountie looked at Cooper. "Are you sure of that?"

"Sir, Yes Sir." Sargent Cooper stated, "I have had a chance to look in the database, and came up with a Sargent Black. No first name recorded. He was one of the men that in 1876 signed treaties with both the Cree and the Blackfoot. In addition, he went on to be one of the first to create the reputation of always catching our man."

"How can you be sure of this?"

"It was Black's actions and comments sir." the Sargent replied. "Mr. Black is obviously well versed in woodcraft, but he was determined to bring Peterson in despite the weather. This was a blizard that could easily cause one to get lost and die, but he went anyways. He didn't stop, and followed his duty to bring Peterson in, forgoing eating and normal comforts to do so.

"In addition, he said that the cold was a friend of his. The only ones that I know that say that are those that take the traditional methods classes. He acted like one of the Legendary Mounties."

Sargent Coopers boss nodded. "Good, write that up. I want to pass it on to Ottawa right away."

"Sir, if I may." Cooper began, "I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I would like to get approval from headquarters to do a series of shows on the people which made our force the legend it is. It would be good for both recruitment and morale."

The Mountie at the desk considered it. "Put the proposal down and get it back to be as soon as possible."

IIIII

A week later, Cooper was once again called before his superiors desk. The man behind it was smiling and gave Cooper a warm handshake. "Congradulations Cooper. Ottawa approved your show with one small difference. They also want you to produce and direct the show."

Cooper blinked in response. "What was the change sir?"

The other man smiled wider, "It has to do with softwood, but they feel that this should not only be for Mounties, but for the General Public. The FULL General Public. They want to see how a Mountie, who follows the ways of our Legends will do if he tracked a criminal from up north to Chicago. Then leaving him there at the Embassy as a consultant for the US police while solving crimes the traditional way."

Cooper smiled, "And the other request?"

"Also approved. We sending Mr. Black a new Red Serge and we have sent him a new badge and the plaque. The saying on the Plaque is to be added to the credits of the show."

Cooper smiled. Perhaps a new generation of Mounties, dedicated to duty would be available in a few years. It made him feel good.

IIIII

The new television show, Due South got great reviews. In the pilot, one barely seen section had the following:

"To Sargent Black, the man who has thought and shown us, we who where the Red Serge, the Honour, Dedication to Duty, and Determination necessary to be the best and To Always Catch our Man."  



	4. The Grim Meeting of Mr Black

Endsville, USA...

Harry was on the bridge with the professor and henchgirl, enjoying the day when he saw a creature in the middle of a town. "Professor, please stop the ship. There's something I need to do."

After porting down, Harry deployed his scythe, it being the wise thing to do, when he litterally bumbed into another person with a scythe. The stranger, in a robe that covered his face, said "Here now, what's the rush?"

"Excuse me," Harry said, I have to go stop that creature.

"Nah..." the figure replied, "No need to do that, it's just Billy's new pet. I'll get rid of it once he's bored.

Harry raised an eyebrow as he noticed that none of the locals seemed to be worried, "Is this a magical town or something? I thought this was a muggle town."

"Oh, it is. But here they don't worry about any of that. How about we get a cup of tea?"

Harry shugged, and then noticed the bone skull instead of a face. It figured. "Fine. I don't suppose there's something I should be doing?"

"No. Nice scythe by the way. How does it do with the spell casting?"

"Haven't tried it," Harry replied. I only use it occasionally.

Grim nodded as they reach a local restaurant. He noticed someone with a recording device, and decided to have some fun.

"So, I hear you've been on Vacation, Mr. Black. When do you get back to your usual schedule." Grim smiled. Perhaps he could do something to get the person who escaped.

"A few days. It's been relaxing."

"That's good." Grim replied as he signaled the waitress. "Two teas my good woman."

"So, how's life been treating you?" Harry asked, wondering if he was sleeping.

"Not bad. Billy and Mandy are a handful, but they are family. If you ever repeat that, I'll deny it however." Grim smirked back at Harry. "I've even got a part time job at the local elementary as a substitute teacher."

"Oh? I thought you'd be busier than that." Harry stated.

"Well, I need to take care of those two, and everyone here is so used to seeing me, that I've somewhat settled down." Grim took a sip of his tea. "I am getting a bit behind. Say now, perhaps you could help me."

Harry sighed, it had to happen. "What do you need."

"Well, I missed someone when I was in England, and I was wondering if you would look for him?"

"What's his name?"

"Goes by Voldemort. I have his glass here." Grim pulled out an hour glass that didn't have any more sand puring down from the top. "I just keep missing him when I try to collect."

"Somewhat like myself and Wormtail."

"Somewhat, but since you're heading that way..."

"I'll take it." Harry replied, sipping his own tea after adding a bit of honey.

"Thanks. Oh, if I may, can I have a small blood sample?"

Harry frowned, "What do you need that for?"

Grim held up his boney hands, "Nothing, just want a souvenier."

Harry shugged, Death was certainly into unusual hobbies. "O.K."

After getting the vial, both of them heard a voice, "OK Grim, who is he, and why are you sitting down on the job?"

"Mandy, I would like you to meet a friend of mine, Mr. Black."

"Yea, yea. Unless he's going to help, stop gabbing and stop Billy from making an even bigger fool of himself."

Harry nodded. "I guess I'll see you latter. Port me up Professor."

After Harry left, Grim looked to see if that agent was still there with his microphone. "What did you do that for Mandy? Do you know how hard it is to even see him?"

"What's the problem, Grim. You're Death!"

"The problem is that he's my BOSS. He's the Big Man in reaping."

Agent 86's eyes widened as he heard this. The town would have to be reported on naturally, but they didn't dare do anything to it if Black was letting it go. But for there to be a Grim Reaper here, and for Mr. Black to be THE Boss...

Well, the Chief would HAVE to hear this.  



	5. The Doctor is In

The SAS personel who had been out on that call earlier strod into the bar, where the officer just ordered five rounds per person.

"What's up with you?" one of the others asked.

"Do you ever think the BBC knows more than it's letting on?"

"What's that supposed to mean, mate?"

"Well, at the emergency..."

IIIII

"Hello Private, I need to pass." said a woman who's face was unrecognizable and was accompanied by two people.

The private help up his hand. "I'm afraid not ma'am. Only those with clearance are allowed in."

The woman sighed, and brought out some identification, "My name is the Doctor, and I'm with UNIT."

The private snorted, "Like that is likely. You've seen too much of the Tele."

"Please ask for your captain, and let me talk to him, or would you like to talk with 10 Downing?"

The private shook his head, with nuts like this, it was best to pass it on to the captain. Humouring them would get rid of them faster. "Just a second ma'am."

After the Captain arrived, and got the same speel, he asked for a phone and called his commanding officer at headquarters. "Sir, I have some people from UNIT." he smiled into the phone, thinking of how best to humour these people.

"Let them in."

The Captain pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment, looked at it, and then put it back. "I beg your pardon sir, but did you say to let them in?"

"Yes. The PM called, and UNIT has been cleared. They are apparently following someone called the Doctor. I thought it was a joke myself until I called the PM back to confirm."

The Captain hung up and waved the individuals in. He had to see this.

IIIII

The Doctor sighed as her people looked over the evidence. Dementors were on the loose in the area. Fortunately, she had a useful weapon for this. "Everyone have their Chocolate pens?"

Her people nodded and went hunting, along with the Captain who was curious as to the reason for holding ball point pens.

Half an hour later he was answered as he, and several other SAS officers who were being affected by something observed the Doctor and her two companions fire chocolate and cover two creatures who literally disintergrated under the assault.

"I believe that is it. Just a second and we'll have you fixed up.

IIIII

"...And just like that, she pressed something in her pocket and a bloody blue police phone box comes squalling out of nowhere. She goes inside with the Captain and her companions, and they come out with several large cases of chocolate which she said that we needed to eat and distribute. The Captain ain't talking, but he's been drowning since then, and won't say what's inside. Me, I'm bloody looking at the series and making weapons that can handle what is shown. If UNIT is real, and the Bloody, Damned, Doctor Who is real, then what else is?"

IIIII

(Unit stands for Unnatural Notions Investigative Team) 


	6. The Jokes on Who?

Fred and George sighed to each other. While it was good to be in on the joke, it was not as good as playing the joke.

"Brother, mine..." George began as he was flipping through the instructions on the new equipment that Harry had sent them.

"We need to do something..." Fred continued.

"He may be a Maurader's son..."

"But he isn't a professional prankster."

"George, old fiend, does this badge remind you of something?" Fred grinned while reading his manual.

George raised an eyebrow and read a passage. "That movie we saw a few weeks ago."

"Do you think the Professor will help us with it?"

"Probably."

IIIIII

A few days later.

There was a knock on Amelia Bones door, and she looked up. There were no appointments scheduled for this time. Two heads then stuck themselves in.

"Hello Mrs. Bones." One began.

"We have something for you to try and test." The other continued.

"It's been approved by Mr. Black." The first one finished.

"Come in." Amelia sighed as she recognized the Weasly twins. Their shop was getting a little TOO famous.

George pulled out a set of cards. "We wish to present to you.."

"With the complements of Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes..."

"500 Mr. Black Chocholate Frog Cards..."

"Useful, as Mr. Black proved..."

"Against Dementors."

She sighed. "Place them on the desk boys. I'll get around to checking them later."

Fifteen minutes after the Weasly's had left, Director Bones found a small business card on her nameplate. It had the letters MoB. Turning it over, she saw a place and time marked. How the hell the card had arrived was a mystery she was going to solve.

IIIIII

Bones arrived at the muggle restaurant and was directed at a table in back, where she saw two men in black suits. "You wanted to meet with me?"

The two men turned, and she then noted that she couldn't recognize their features or faces. "Yes, Director Bones. This meeting will be short."

"First, let us introduce ourselves. I am Agent F, this is Agent G of the M-o-B."

"The Mob?" Amelia asked, not liking how this was going.

"No." Agent G stated. "The M-o-B. Men of Black. We wanted to give you a file for you to investigate, on behalf of our boss."

Agent F then said. "Please pay particular attention to the names, and investigate their circumstances. They are all rather unusual."

"You need your memory, so we won't be obliviating you. Just be sure that you do not inform anyone of us."

"Why?"

"We do not exist. We are figments of the imagination. We protect the people from the scum of the earth, but do so without anyone knowing that we are there. We're the MoB."

"I have two men outside the door. They are waiting to arrest you." Amelia stated, now understanding that she was contacted by the mysterious agency that didn't exist.

"No worries." G said.

"Please put these glasses on, and follow us." F continued.

When they got outside, the two Aurors that were with Director Bones took the opportunity to approach the two. "Please place your wants where we can see them."

G said, while holding up a pen, "We do not have any wands. In fact, the closest thing is this new Camera that the muggles are playing with. Say Cheese."

After the flash, F said, "You were concened for Director Bones, and decided to follow her. She had an unremarkable lunch. The glasses please Director Bones."

G said, "Two to port up."

Amelia mouth was open at how everything happened so quickly.

IIIIIIIII

"Well boys?"

"Everything worked great, Professor" Fred said.

"Good! The architect is intrigues by your idea, and wants to create a base. The Mechanic wants to see some of your vehicle designs, and Henchgirl and I have a few ideas for improving the gadget designs you came up with. Your MoB organization is well on its way."

"Fred old bean."

"Yes, George old pal."

"Ever get the feeling..."

"That you were the butt of your own joke?"

IIIIIIIII

Grivner met with Bones in a certain very secure room. They spent the next few nights trying to compile possible sightings of the MoB, which turned out to be a lot more than even they expect. Black, it seemed had agents everywhere!  



	7. Carribean Cruise

Harry was relaxing aboard the new ship that the Professor had created for him, one in which he could relax and not do anything.

The old fashioned sailing vessel was a copy of a sailing ship that the professor had gotten from some movie or other. All he knew was that it was part of Henchgirls collection that she kept around for the music and the pictures of the actor. Dobby, of course, wouldn't let him be alone on the cruise and had somehow recruited his own group of house elves that operated under him as agents of Black Inc. without having a master. They were the only others onboard with him, and had even given him a costume to wear.

A cruise ship, which had some wizards from America on board, passed nearby. The passengers looked out and saw the old fashioned ship with a skull and cross-bones. With the recent release of a muggle movie, those on board figured it was some sort of publicity stunt, especially with the 'animatronic figures' on board.

The wizards knew differently.

They knew what those figures were.

They saw the man without any identifiable features, in an old fashioned pirates costume, complete with a long, curved sword.

They had seen the name of the ship.

They knew what the ship was and who it belonged to.

So the Pirate ship, 'Black's Revenge' continued on, traveling the waters of the Caribean, with the wizards pitying whoever he was after this time.

"I guess the muggles never knew how close they came to being killed." one wizard said.

"Yeah, and to think they called him "Blackbeard". I wonder why the British keep trying to piss him off?" 


	8. Questions asked

Q was not in a good mood.

He really hated the latest encounter he had with Black. That damned person came close to killing his favourite mortals just by being there.

He decided to visit the one place where he would need to be extremely careful, the beings there could destroy the Continuum with just a thought.

Unfortunately, a certain black cat happened to be there. "Well, if it isn't my favourite prankster from the Q!"

Q winced, "Toltier..."

"Well, speak up boy, why are you here?" said the ever bored and curious feline.

Q put a finger in his coller, and started moving it around. "I just wanted to find out about Mr. Black, and how he came to my universe."

Toltier grinned, "I can't let you know his entire background, but I will let you know that I sent the USS Enterprise to him. He appreciates a good joke."

Q grew angry, forgetting who he was dealing with. "YOU SENT THAT...THAT...BEING OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION TO MY UNIVERSE!!!"

"Of course not. I just let him go where he wants." Toltier was indignant, and then thought of the boy's reputation, and an idea of how to make Q regret raising his voice. "It's not like I could stop him once someone, or something caught his interest."

"You can't..."

"Of course not. He's a...living force. Nobody interferes or annoys him without consequences."

"Then how..."

Toltier was grinning madly. "Here I'll show you." 


	9. Archeology is not exactly tomb raiding

Hermione came out of the library of her new manor. A library which actually encompassed 90 of the space available. In her eyes was a gleem, one that made her butler shudder, as he had seen this gleem before. 

"Fletcher, I found something referenced between both the muggle texts and the ancient grimoires! It's unbelievable, and if I can bring it back, will change what we think of the Greek Gods! I think Chaos was Mr. Black!" exclaimed an excited witch explorer.

Fletcher sighed, "What makes you think that ma'am?"

"Well Herodotus believed that all the Greek Gods were derived from the Egyptian, and we all know what influence Mr. Black had on that culture. Going back, I managed to find reference between several books to the first Temple to Chaos. You wouldn't have been able to find it unless you looked at both wizarding and muggle references. Seperately, they would not have done you any good. More than that, some of the more interesting references refer to the 'Dark Deity'. If I can find the temple, I may be able to confirm the existance of the Eye of Χάος, which created the 'first gods'. I think if I can find it, it will prove to be a Philosphers stone of unprecidented power, as Mr. Black's people seem to fit in with all of the first gods and their decendents.

'We have to prepare an expedition right away, and I have to contact Harry and Ron, Perhaps Ginny as well...'

Mungdungus Fletcher groaned, and really wished he did not owe both Black and Potter favours. Being in Azkaban would be preferable to his Mistress's long winded speel, much less the life treatening, and absolutely horrific adventure that he was about to embark on. Again.

Damn it! It would be the 6th time this year that he was risking life, limb, and body for little to no profit that he could see, and it was only April!

Never, Never again would he steal anything from anyone named Black. Just taking the things were a risk with how dark they were. Once a Black, or anyone associated with that family caught you, it was a matter of pleading for your life, or taking your life.

He should have taken the second option instead of the Unbreakable Oath to serve Lady Hermione Granger Croft, the British Archeological Society's Darling of Finds!


	10. Secret Keeping

"How are things in your department?" Amelia Bones said to the person she was having tea and buiscuits with.

"Can't complain. A new mystery here and there, but that's what my department is about."

"Yes, about that. What is the department you report to?"

Grivner, the head of the department of unspeakables raised an eyebrow. "We don't report to another department. Why are you asking?"

Amelia sighed, "I'm trying to find out about one Mr. Black. I was hoping you would have some answers."

Grivner coughed a bit, and passed back his teacup to Amelia. "I see. Well, as far as I know, he doesn't work for the unspeakables."

Amelia took the saucer and felt a piece of paper under it, and realized that Grivner didn't think her office was secure enough. "Another cuppa?"

"Of course. Mr. Black is one of the more interesting mysteries. There happens to be a lot of conflicting information about him, and we haven't been able to determine the truth as of yet."

She passed him back the cup of tea. "What have you confirmed so far?"

"No known group or affiliations, has lots of money, and knows more spells than most wizards. Other than that, not much more than rumours."

Amelia groaned, "You're running into the same brick wall then?"

"We could combine information from both our offices on this. This is the first real mystery person the department has had to investigate in centuries, and all of my people are in awe of him."

"I can agree with that." she replied as she sipped her cuppa.

Amelia followed the instruction on the note and arrived at an unusual location.

"Glad you came Amelia." Grivner said as he led her in. "We need to go a little ways."

He led her down a hall, and into a room that only had two seats in it. "Please sit down."

When they sat, two clear cylinders came down over them. For a moment, Amelia thought something was wrong when she noticed that Grivner was expecting this. "What is this?"

"Well, this room is the single most warded room in all of Briton that we know of. As for these cylinders, we got them from the muggle agency that are our opposites, they are known as the cones of silence. It prevents sound from traveling outside of the two of them. We added a few spells to improve their efficiency.

"Now, the first thing, why did you think there is an agency that is above the Department of Mysteries?"

Amelia stated, "It was part of the information that the Lovegoods gave me."

Grivner frowned, "Lovegood again. That's another mystery I would like to solve."

"What do you mean?"

"Lovegood knows what's going on in the department, without even stepping inside. He may be right, however, there does seem to be an organization that gets things done without anyone knowing. Coincidences, accidents, and pure chance. From how Mr. Black is doing...he just may be the head of this agency."  
Amelia nodded, having come to the same conclussion herself. "What do you know about him?"

"We have confirmed that he is a Transylvanian Baron, independently wealthy and has a vast amount of knowledge in books so rare that they are unknown, outside of rumour. His blood is posinous, and can cast completely undetectable spells. We we take this trip he's on as average, he kills at least four people per day. At this point, we have been able to confirm that he is at least 13,000 years old."

Amelia gasped, "How old?"

"Thirteen thousand years. This was confirmed in Egypt, which is where a team of your aurors were sent by the Minister. He 'discovered' hundreds of tombs in a day, all unknown, all hidden away very carefully. The oldest of the tombs there was over seven thousand years old. The language that was on it was unknown. He has destroyed civilizations. He knew Merlin when he was a child. He was a resident of Atlantis. All of these taken together, combined with other information from Mr. Black himself."  



	11. Warding Briton

Amelia was sipping her tea when the latest edition of the Quibbler arrived.

"Now to see what is happening." she muttered to herself. There wasn't mush on the front page, but what was on page three is the world updates caught her attention.

Warding Briton by Ms. White

Although Mr. Black has been promoted to an advisor to the DMLE, information coming about what he actually does for the department has been scarce. It is as if they have put up a cone of silence on his activities, as the muggles are wont to say. As is known, Mr. Black has destoryed civilization before, but it is doubtful he would do so to Britain. It is more likely that Mr. Black would have some questions as to the competence of the current government.

Minister still refuses to answer by Ms. Information

British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, still refuses to answer pertinent questions regarding the running of his Ministry. We at the Quibbler are still asking why persons known to have been involved in actions as Death Eaters are allowed to go free while innocents, such as Harry Potters Godfather Sirius Black, were sent to Azkaban without trial. It is also of interest that the Minister has not cleared Mr. Black's name even though he died defending the Ministry from Voldemorts forces just two months ago.

Amelia paled. Not only had the Quibbler been able to know what she talked about, they also gave them the biggest clue as to why Mr. Black had gone public. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

Mr. Black. Sirius Black. Innocent man sent to prison. 2 months ago.

Just around the time Black surfaced on his trip.

Everything, including those that died, including the one member of the Ministry, made sense.

Mr. Black had been related to Sirius Black.

The trip was so that he would calm down.

There was no question about the Quibbler now. The budget would have to be adjusted to have every aurer read every copy. 


	12. Borg's need a vacation too!

Henchgirl was inpressed with the Nanoprobes that the Doctor had recovered from the dead biomechanicals.

They were amazing, and very adaptive.

---

A few days later...

The Doctor had the new batch of Nanoprobes, but was unwilling to test them on anyone. They were too dangerous for use, especially since they would turn people to Borg, and begin converting flesh to mechanical systems. Each of the Nanoprobes had a complete plan for creating Borgs stored within it. They had managed to elimate the creating perametres, but not the frequency modulatiion for the communications.

Having that inside a persons head would be like having thousands of people in your head. Occumency wouldn't stop it, and you would have to have a strong mind to survive.

She left the vial alone, and somehow, no one knows how, Mr. Black drank it with his morning coffee. After complaining about a slight headache, which disappeared, he was normal and unaffected by any Borg urges. Still, it was too dangerous to play around with it and she was going to destroy the rest that were left.

---

Picard stared at the Borg cube in wonder, especially as the commander of the vessel had contacted him, without saying that 'Resistance is futile. "Excuse me, could you repeat that?"

The Borg who'se attention was caught by something else turned his attention back to Picard. "Hmm? Oh, sorry about that. I said we're are the Borg, and we're just people on vacation. Could you recomend a place where they have interesting sights, food and conversation?"

An uneasy feeling fell over the Captain as he watched the beings that he'd spent so much time fighting. He had to concede that negotiation was the Federation way, he had to admit that the borg had changed since the intercession of the mysterious Mr. Black. But he would be damned if he was going to play tour guide.

That was what the diplomatic corp was for.  



	13. A meeting in 10 forward

Guinan shook her head at one of the few sights that she never expected to see in her lounge.

Mr. Black and Picard enjoying some tea and talking about history.

Even now, she could remember her first meeting with Black, and it wasn't pleasant. All that it would need to make it complete is...

There was a flash of light, and there he was, one of the banes of her existance.

"Ahhhh...Picard...How are you old friend?" Said Q.

"Ahhhh...Q...How delightful to see you again." Said Mr. Black.

Q turned to see who had addressed him and scowled. "Hello, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, the Q seem to have a healthy interest in Humans, and in Picard in particular. I couldn't resist seeing what was happening."

Q grit his teath. Black and his people were some of the few mortals that could affect the Q. Although they denied it, they somehow knew all about the universe, and how to restrict their powers. Q was not pleased to see this particular, inhuman immortal, and wished he could just snap his fingers and eliminate him, but given how he appeared, and from a universe that even the Q could not touch, they didn't dare annoy him. "How pleasant. What would you like to do, or how many people have been taken?"

"Taken? No one's been taken since I've been here. Besides, I'm just a guy on vactaion." Harry replied, smirking inside.

Oh great! Picard was one of his favourite mortals. How was he going to protect him from a being that screamed, 'end of all that lives?'  



	14. Questions answered

Q groaned as he saw how it began. "OK, what's in store for me, and how does this mean mischief?"

Toltier laughed. "I'll show you, but you can't interfere with what happens."

"OK, you damned cat. I won't interfere as long as it's funny."

Grinning, Toltier focused the well on a new place, Space Station DS9  
---

The Professor was trilled to meet Dax and had to ask, "Are you a member of the Tokra? Or are you a subvarient species of the Guaold?"

---

Luna looked at Odo, stars in her eyes! A new, inteligent species that could transform!

Odo was uncomfortable at the looks that the human girl was giving him. In the days that followed, it was common to see Odo running, changing form, and doing anything to get away from the obviously infatuated human girl, who kept mumbling something about 'guinea pigs'.

---

Doctor Bashir was amazed. This person, known as the Doctor was surprising as she was interesting. If it wasn't for the fact that she had helped him stop Section 31 from trying to recruit him, yet again, he would have suspected she was part of that group.

---

Henchgirl spent her time with the O'Brians, not only facinating little Molly with what she could do, but spending several hours a day discussing engineering plans and how to improve them. Already, one of the cargo bays had been converted into an impromptu laboratory which had a sign saying that those who entered would find out about things no being was supposed to know. The mad cackling that was heard coming from the door, even with no one in it, spooked station personel.

---

Quark was crying out loud. For a person who never heard of Dabo before, Mr. Black had managed to win big. Extremely big. The strangest thing was that Black was bored with winning and was trying his best to lose all of the gold pressed latinum that he had won. Humans were going to be the death of him. They kept surprising him, making no sense, and fosting addicting drinks, such as Root Beer and Cream Soda on the rest of the unsuspecting universe.

---

Garak was commiserating with Mr. Black. The two of them tried to stay out of the limelight, but somehow, their luck seemed to keep pulling them back in. It was hell, it was interesting, it was a living. As they were getting more into their drinking, they started to discuss a practical joke which, a few days later, would become famous and make the rounds throughout the known governments. For more than a year, visitors to the station would tend to avoid getting into violence as no one knew how the Boston Cream Pies kept targeting people, or how they were teleported without a signature.

---

Captain Sisko was holed up in his office. He didn't dare go out too often because things were happening, and none of it was illegal. Topping that, he had tried to contact Starfleet for some help, or an idea how a wooden sailing vessel was docked to his station. All he was told that Mr. Black and his crew were to be given full support, not questioned, and most of all, not annoyed. Bloody politicians stated it was part of General Order number 306. As far as he knew, the General Orders only went to 300, what the hell were numbers 301 to 306?

---

"OK. It's a bit funny." Q was forced to admit. Not that he liked admitting it, but at least it was better than Oblivion.

"Knew you'd see it my way" the smug cat stated.  



	15. Rituals Part Two

Anya shook her head. They were seriously expecting her to believe that just because he made a few friends, that he was some kind of old one? "I think it's time to put the wine away."

"Nah...I can understand your disbelief." Buffy said. "It was just an example of something unusual."

"Do you know how...famous those two names are in the world of magic? Henchgirl and the Doctor are close friends of Mr. Black." Willow exclaimed, "They say that they are among the most powerful wizards and witches in the world!"

Now it was time for Anya to gulp her wine and look a little nervous. Her voice came out in a whisper, "I've heard of Mr. Black. I don't think there's a person in the world that hasn't heard of him. But a lot of people know him, and know his employees. Given Xander's luck, he would end up with them at some point."

"Yeah. I have to admit that. Xander's luck would seem to be running as usual. All bad." said Buffy, "Unfortunately, I don't think it has anything to do with luck."

"Why not?"

"Because we followed him when he left." Willow said as she went to pull out a new bottle from a stash kept in the store. "Rum, Vodka, Whisky, or should we have Giles Scotch?"

"Touch his Scotch and we'll never hear the end of it." Anya stated flatly. The story they were telling was entertaining, but a bit too sureal.

"Scotch it is!" Willow answered.

Anya grimaced. Giles would not be pleased with this event. "Are you sure this just isn't an excuse to get blasted? You have to admit, it seems strange you'd get suspicious, just because Xander has a friend that you don't know. Come to think of it, I know that Xander has something at his apartment that mentions Henchgirl and the Doctor. I just can't remember what it is right now."

Buffy shook her head, "It's not an excuse! As she said, we decided to follow Xander, and he led us to Willy's..."

IIIII

After the three of them left the Magic Box, Xander decided that this was a night to celebrate and, for once, truly relax in this cursed city.

For that, he would have to put one of his contingency plans into execution. Not to be modest, but it was a brilliant idea that allowed him and others to have various hollidays, much like the regular people of the world. The way it was executed was also pleasing, and provided much fun in terms of seeing demons fearful of not accepting his invitations.

"Ladies, lets go have fun!" Xander exclaimed as he led them towards one of his favourite bars. One that not only provided information, but allowed him to store certain barrels that made both the owner and his customers nervous. This would show the two of them that he didn't need to be watched over!

Henchgirl and the Doctor looked at each other and frowned. Xander was up to something, and that usually meant trouble. The Doctor decided to open the conversation, "Where we should be going is back to your house so that you can rest and go to bed."

"Ah, what's the fun in that?" Xander smirked, "Besides, I've had worse going to a party after the rite of accenssion, or the Kal'Hyah's I'm known for hosting."

Henchgirl groaned. She remembered the one that was held for his namesake. "Xander, what are you planning?"

Xander smirked, "Nothing much. We're just going to host a party."

The Doctor shook her head. Everytime Xander held a party, or at least what he considered a party, it ended up with a lot of people suffering from hangovers. Well, at least it would be something to do. "Where are you having this party?"

"First things first." Xander said as his clothing shifted. "We've got to dress properly."

Henchirl took a look at what he was wearing. "Xander, not again! We're not on Qo'noS!"

"Trust me. This uniform will get a lot of respect from the patrons of this particular bar," Xander said as he continued walking. "Change your own clothes, and don't forget the accessories."

IIIII

Not far back, Willow and Buffy were following.

Willow, because she was concerned about her best friend and his knowing some very powerful people without telling anyone.

Buffy, because she was jellous of anyone in her group who could be a better leader, slayer, whatever, than her. She would never admit that out loud, however. Her official excuse was he was her 'Xander-Shaped' friend who couldn't do much and couldn't break out of a paper bag unless he had a huge sword.

Ah...Jelousy does such strange things to people, including doing things that they would never consider under normal circumstances.

"The only place they could be going is Willy's. Unless Xander has another possible place in this area." Buffy told Willow.

"I know a spell that would be perfect for spying on them, if they go there, but I'll need about four or five minutes." Willow responded. "It's called a Glamour spell, and it's designed to hide a person as someone or something else."

Buffy rolled her eyes as she replied, "Hello? Slayer here! I helped you look up that spell a year ago, remember?"

Willow blushed. When it came to magic, she became excited about being the only practicing user among the group. It made her feel needed and necessary rather than a burden on the others. "Right. If he goes in, we'll wait a few minutes and follow him in."

IIIII

Willy was polishing a glass, keeping a careful eye on the door. While most of Sunnydale kept an eye on the door after dark, in case something 'unexplainable' happened, the reason Willy kept an eye on the door was to make sure a few people did not come into the establishment, or if they were new, that they knew the rules. In this bar, one did not survive long if they did not follow the rules.

Now, given some demonic bars, this would mean that the people would be killed then and there.

Not at Willy's.

What it meant that they could not come in anymore. Every being in the bar would gladly help tossing the perpetrator out on the street. After all, it was nice and calm here. A neutral ground where beings on both side of the fence could come, meet, make deals, and walk away without harm. Even the Slayer tended to follow this rule, although she was by no means one of the people who had to listen to any rules.

As most of the demons who went to the bar were rather peaceful and wanted to keep their heads, they treated her like a normal bar treats the local cop. Cautious, helpful, and wanting her out of the place before someone stupid did something that would cause her to pull her 'Mr. Pointy.' A description which was way too acurate when it came to Buffy and the Scoobies.

The rules themselves were simple. No one coming in having a pissed offed Slayer looking for them, if you break it, you bought it and had to pay immediately, the humans that go to the bar were off-limits as this was neutral ground, Xander could do anything he wanted, and no doing ANYTHING to bring HIM back here.

Some of the dumber first timers growled at the first one, were pissed off at the second one, didn't like the third one at all as humans were food, laughed at Xander being a threat to anyone, and asked who him was.

Fledgling vampire were usually the ones to do the last three, and ended up being thrown out in the first two minutes after ranting about the stupidity of the rules and saying that they were not going to obey them. The more persistant ones were quietly dusted in a nearby back alley. Only one fledgling took the opportunity to learn more. He bought a bottle, drank it down at once, bought another, drank it while smoking a cigar, grabbed a last meal consisting of a reuban sandwich and waited for sunrise on a park bench.

No one broke the rules of Willy's Place willingly.

So it was not a surprise that when Willy saw Xander come in, wearing THOSE clothes, with two simillarly dressed people, he shuddered. It would mean publically drinking from Xander's private stash, and holding it down. He quietly told a person to get one of the barrels out of the back room.

"Hey Willy!" Xander smiled as he came towards the bar. "Tonight is a night to celebrate, and I want at least a cask from my private stash brought out."

'Oh Lord Above' Willy thought silently as he nodded. It was time to lock the cabinet to the soft drinks. If he was going to have more than one barrel of that stuff out, then it wouldn't do to have the more esotheric drink available where anyone could drink it by accident.

The Doctor looked around, recognizing the absolute fear that was in the bartenders eyes. While she normally did not like that, it became obvious what Xander was doing. He was going to put the fear of himself into the town for a few days. To see people who condoned evil fearful was a good thing in her book.

Henchgirl also had a grin on her face. She had bottles of antidote with her, so she nodded to the bartender and said, "Hi. I was wondering if you have something available?"

Willy gulped. "I-If I have it, it's on the house."

Not changing her expression, she grumbled to herself. This bartender had absolutely no backbone! Henchgirl asked. "Do you happen to have some of 'Mr. Black's Black Cola' available?"

Willy swollowed hard. That was the cabinet that he just locked up. "Ummm...Sure. Let me just get it for you."

"Oh, keep the antidote," Henchgirl said with a smile.

"Do you want to die?" Willy asked incredulously.

"No. The three of us just don't need an antidote."

"Why the Hell not?" Willy asked, suddenly very scared.

"Why should I need an antidote for something I made for my brother?" Henchgirl grinned.

Upon hearing that statement, Willy passed out, his mind not being able to take the sudden flood of thousands of incorrent thoughts.

Looking at the passed out bartender, who was face down on the counter, she decided to poke him. Receiving no response, she poked him harder, finally shoving him onto the floor. Looking down at him, Henchgirl shook her head. He was a bartender at this bar?

She was still a bit lost in thought as she went over to the others. If the bartender was anything to go by, then the evil entities in this town, or attracted to this town weren't anything like what they've faced in other dimensions. The bar was also a quiet place, and she'd seen rowdier places elsewhere. This was the place that Xander was having trouble with? Definately time to bring him home.

The Doctor noticed her distraction and asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's the bartender," Henchgirl replied, thinking of some place where the obviously stressed man could get some rest nearby, "I made one little comment and the man got scared. I swear, he should move somewhere safe, like Bel-Aire."

Xander started to chuckle, then laugh, huge belly laughes that drew the attention of everyone at the establishment. It was unusual to hear someone actually laugh in good humour, without some of it being forced. People tended to notice those things. That Xander was laughing like that was not a good thing in their books.

Several of the regulars had only one job. Sit in the bar and report anything that was happening back to the people they were working for. It was a plush work, getting to drink and eat on the job, with the only drawback being that you kept an eye out for The Slayer or her group. These people usually sat in out of the way places with a good view of the entire bar and it was these people that had cell phones open and informing people of what was happening.

After Mr. Black's visit, where the Demons learned that he was not responsible for the burning of Rome and that Xander was, the boy's reputation started to go up. In the early days, some thought that it was a case of mistaken identity, but which each 'triumph' where Xander did something, everyone was watching him. This was especially true when they learned that it was because of Xander that at least two Slayers, possibly more, were moving in the world.

They wanted fair warning in case Xander was about to go on one of his 'Historical Rampages.'

IIIII

Outside the bar, Willow had just completed her spell and the two were about to enter when a voice called, "Who do you think you're going to fool?"

They turned around and saw someone who Buffy was not glad to see. "Whistler, what are you doing here?"

"I came to warn yah, kid." the balance demon stated, "The Powers don't really want you to find out whats in that bar."

Buffy snorted, "Right. The same Powers that had Angel suffer in hell for things he never did? The same powers who keep trying to have me killed? I don't work for them, the council, or any of the idiots. They don't have a hold on me."

Whistler sighed, the Powers-that-are-idiots fouled up again. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of necklaces and two packets of pills. "Listen kid, I just passed on the message from the Powers. Myself, I know you want to go in there, so you'll need this. The pendents allow you to be disguised without that spell you're using being seen through, and the pills are so that the two of you don't get drunk, or too drunk. I want to talk with you about some things, and you'll need to see this to understand. I'll give it a few before I see you again."

Willow frowned, "You work for the Powers?"

"Yeah, the Powers-That-Be. I'm a balance demon who's supposed to keep good and evil balanced between each other. Personally, given what's happened, I think they're idiots, but a jobs a job, know what I mean?" Whistler replied. "Look, you want to know a few answers? Go into the bar no matter what the powers say. I'll talk with you later."

As Whistler took his leave, Buffy nodded to Willow to put on the necklace and both took the tablets before walking into the bar.

As they walked in, both noticed what Xander, the Doctor, and Henchgirl were wearing and stopped.

Buffy groaned to herself. She followed them here for this? Her life was complicated enough.

Willow tried to hide her face. She knew Xander was a fan, but this was too much. Way too much.

Everyone was walking up to a barrel that was in front of Xander and two of the most powerful magic users on the planet. As they passed, each grabbed a metal cup and dipped it into the red subtance that was too vicous to be wine, and yet too thin to be blood. The two girls followed suit and soon everyone had a cup filled with the substance.

Xander called people to attention and held his glass up high along with the two women beside him. This was going to be fun, and since he was technically the youngest of the group, the twins wouldn't forgive him if he didn't poke some fun. Hooking his thumb in his belt he started the festivities.

"Everyone! This is a day to celebrate as two old friends have arrived." Xander grunted slightly from the force of two elbows which made their way into his sternum. "As behoves the occasion of a celebration of Honourable Warriors, we open barrels of Iw HIq, both in rememberance of battles past, and battles yet to come. As we drink, we remember that battle of the most honourable nature is that of one being to one being. I say now, we recognize the honour and that for the next two weeks no battle take place without a challenge given and challenge accepted. Qapla!"

The entire bar then shouted 'Qapla' along with him.

Buffy nearly threw up when she tasted the drink. It was blood! Xander was drinking blood! Did he become a vampire of some kind?

Before she could say a word, Willows hand came down on hers. Her friend indicated that she should listen to the conversation going on behind them.

"Well, he did it again."

"Do you want to challenge him?"

"No way! The guys crazy. Besides, he not only speaks, reads, and follows Klingon traditions like on that show, he has barrels and bottles of blood wine stored here. I ain't going to get my head choped off."

"Glad to hear it. He and the two with him are in uniform ready for battle, which means we better be good little demons and tell everyone its a truce for a couple of weeks. Any bets on how many stupid ones will go against his decree?"

"No bets. Only fledglings, or Wolfram and Hart are that stupid."

Buffy suddenly didn't have any trouble drinking the wine. The two behind her were actually scared of Xander.

IIIII

"We spent the evening there, and got a lot of strange information. Most wouldn't talk about Xander to a 'Human'." Buffy concluded the tale.

Anya had been smiling during the last part of the story. She couldn't help it as she knew something that they didin't and it caused the smirk to grow. Soon she was laughing so hard that she fell to the floor, pointing at Buffy and Willow.

Willow looked at Anya and huffed, "Hey! It's true!"

Getting some control, Anya said, "I remember where I heard the names before, and you've got it wrong."

Buffy was not getting angry. She was just disturbed that Anya didn't want to believe. "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you know what Xander does for a living?" Anya said.

Willow shrugged, "He writes and wants to get a few scripts produced. Normal for Cali."

Anya shook her head. "He's a consultant for Paramount Studios. Specifically for Star Trek, as are the Doctor and Henchgirl. He's got a lot of un-aired episodes, and does a lot of work with Klingon culture for the show, even appearing in a few of them. He's written five plays in the Klingon language and several songs."

Anya smiled at the two. "You caught him doing a costume play!"  



	16. Black's Angels

Hermione sighed as she started to leave the hospital. It was no use staying here, their only lead to Mr. Black and Harry Potter had just died. "This is getting annoying." 

Outside, she met up with with her companions, Remus, Tonks, and Luna. "He's dead. All he had was this letter on him."

Tonks grimaced, "You know, this happens everytime we come close. It's too coincidental."

Luna looked at something off to the side dreamily, "Perhaps it is a message to the next location. Mr. Black always did like talking with you."

Remus shook his head as they walked off. "When did the three of you start thinking like that. Angels would kneel before your beauty. It's a coincidence, nothing more. After all, how many people have heart attacks like that? A Triple heart attack? It's pretty rare."

"Mr. Black though us how to do it." Hermione stated, causing Remus to look at her suddenly.

"Well, at least he died quickly and peacefully. He wouldn't have suffered much pain."

While the foursome was walking away, a old gossip heard a bit of the conversation clearly and guessed the rest. The three women were the Angels of Death, thought by Mr. Black, Death himself, to bring peace to those in torment, or lead the souls of the good to heaven. Mr. Black was looking out for all of them, even in death.


	17. Those who Klingons Respect

Worf was uncomfortable with the being in front of him. That the being was the wispered luSpet, was even worse. Much like how the Klingons a century before looked, luSpet was not talked about openly.

However, this...being...was a threat to the ship, to the entire Alpha quadrant.

In Klingon lore, luSpet was worse than Q!

After a while, Worf was able to get the Captain alone. "Sir, I /Must/ advise you to be very careful with this being."

Picard looked at Worf with inquiry clearly written on his face. While a bit paranoid, Mr. Worf would not warn him about anything without good reason. "He seems like a nice person Worf, however, what is your concern with him."

"Sir. Mr. Black, luSpet to the Empire, is spoken of only in the deepest darkest reaches of society. It is said that, aside from broken honour, only he can prevent one from reaching Sto-Vo-Kor."

"A being that can prevent a Klingon from reaching Sto-Vo-Kor? I thought that was impossible." Picard answered.

"Sir, what I am about to tell you must never be discussed with anyone else." Worf stated, grimmer than ever.

"Understood."

"Sir, luSpet is the one God that the Klingon people were unable to kill. It is said that he only needs to pass, and enemies will die. It was an attempt to kill him that allowed the Klingon people to kill the Gods in the first place." Worf whipered to his commander.

"Worf, I seriously doubt this person is the same being you are talking about. He can't be older than 25 earth years." Picard said, dismissing this presumption.

"Nevertheless, Sir. I maintain..." Worf was rebuting when he was interrupted by a Red Alert sirens.

"Please remain calm everyone." Picard shouted to the room, noticing that Mr. Black had ignored the blaring sirens in favour of getting some...strong Klingon tea from the replicators...wasn't that extremely poisoinous to humans?

LaForge called from the bridge. "Captain, a Romulan Warbird is Decloaking off the portside! His weapons are armed and..."

"Mr. LaForge, what's wrong?" Captain Picard asked, wanting to head to the bridge.

"Ahhh...Captain, we are dropping the red alert and are getting ready to perform a rescue operation." LaForges voice was sounding puzzled.

"Why is that?"

"After powering up their weapons," LaForge said, "Their entire ship started to fail. Shield, engines, and according to sensors life support. Further, sensors have shown that the singularity that powers their warp core has...disappeared. That should be impossible."

The captain looked over to Mr. Black, who had now gotten the replicator to give him a huge glass of fire wine. "Assist them in anyway you can, and whatever you do, do not let them meet with our current guests. I have a feeling that it would not be appreciated."

Turning, he gestured to his security chief. "Worf, please tell me everything, and I mean everything that you know about luSpet." 


	18. The Book, Introduction

Introduction

Introduction by Zilphid Gaulp, observer for the Sirius Cybernetics Corporation, whose owners include Padfoot, Prongs, Moony and in theory, wormtail.

When people think of the world, they think of a place that is a beautiful blue/green jewel in the middle of space. From outside the planet, observers would see that things seem so peaceful, so undemanding. The perfect place to rest and relax.

If, in theory, there were people visiting from off-planet, on the recomendations of observers only viewing the planet without attempting to land, contact, or decode and decrypt the communications coming from it, they would head back to that travel agency and demand a refund.

According to a rumour running around the sci-fi underground, a person who had a real Hichhikers Guide had done just that. No one has yet confirmed this rumour, only that there were occasional sightings of a person with a rather large book with a big red button saying something about the universe and a spittoon under his breath. This led to several takes on the situation.

The ones who didn't believe it thought that the British were developing a new component to the story and wanted to get the presales up. This was semi-confirmed a few years later when The Book was going to be made into a new movie. Didn't seem to have anything to do with the bloke with The Book, however, other than coincidence.

The ones who did believe it started to use the Internet to track him and the rumours about him. Gathering information, overheard conversations, and sometimes even artifacts that were said to have been touched or belonged to the person who had the gall, or was that gaul, to take on Megadodo Publications, The Original Publishers of that wholly remarkable book. At least that was what the first of the two major factions to look into this think.

As everyone knows, The Guide was produced by Megadodo Publications at the company's headquarters, a thirty story tall building in the shape of an "H" on Ursa Minor Beta, which is such an expensive resort planet for a company that sells books about the hitchhiking lifestyle that many of Megadodo's customers found the company had lost their credibility. Their lobby is always filled with grubby looking hitchhikers wanting to complain about the Guide's innaccuracy and the way they handle new entries. It has been noted that the 3-D map of the universe and their notably secretive (or destructive) attitude about their financial and historical records also had faults with both the governments and people. No one, however, would challenge those who created The Book as The Book was too powerful to be in the hands of any government, much less a competent one.

In fact, the only known occasion for creation of The Book changing hands was when Megadodo Publications was bought out by InfiniDim Enterprises. For a while, Infinidim stopped selling The Guide to hitchhikers entirely and removed all of what Megadodo had once stood for. Unfortunately, before the end, the most dangerous version of The Guide, said to be an artificially intelligent, multi-dimensionally accurate version with vast power and a hidden purpose, was released and sent to some unfortunate being who's life is filled with unlimited troubles.

It is this version of the guide that several bulletin boards, chat rooms, conspiracy theories, and other such places where the unholy art of the sci-fi underground existed, believe is the version that the one called Black has. They had to know, had to find out, and had to have the actual recipe. And why not? The Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster is the most universally recognized drink!

It is even said that this version of The Guide allowed you to drink it on Earth.

But this has nothing to do with the story.

Please note that as of the time of this writing, no one knows where the members of the board of the Sirius Cybernetics Corporation are or where their heir, listed only a couple of years ago as 'Pronglet' or 'Cub', has disappeared to. The introducer wishes to acknowledge that there is no connections between Moony and Moony, nor is there a connection to Black and The Guide.

The Introducer also asks that no one asks why The Original Guide was said to be created by the founders and sent accidentally to the past where it was found. The Introducer also asks that people do not ask how a Mr. Black, said to be the decendent or Ancestor of the creators, depending on who you believe, of The Original Guide ended up owning the Infinidim Enterprises just by walking into their offices and asking for ownership.

It is also asked that no one look into how four Earth humans could have anything to do with creating the Sirius Cybernetics Corporation, or the fact that the Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster is said to have originated the saying 'I'm Sirius.'


	19. Hermione's new wand

Hermione knew she was about to get a headache. The reason for the upcoming headache was obvious. Tonks was in a great mood, and she had a package in her hand.

"They've arrived!" Tonks said as she held up the package. "Henchgirl just sent me the latest thing!"

"Ohh...What did she send? Is it a new pet that will protect us by eating people who threaten us?" asked Luna.

Hermione opened her mouth to contradict her, but closed it quickly. Black's people came out with a lot of good products, but surely they would never come up with that. It wouldn't make any sense.

"Henchgirl asked if I wanted one, but I told her to send it later. We need to get used to these first." Tonks said as she opened the package.

Hermione blinked. Yes, she definately felt the headache coming on.

"Tada!" Tonks said as she pulled out the outfits. "The latest in protection from Black Inc. These suits are designed for comfort, strength and durability. They will prevent us from being killed by knives, daggers, muggle firearms, and most spells."

Hermione looked at the outfits. "They're bathing suits with gloves and boots. I don't think they'll provide much protection."

"Hey!" Tonks shouted, "I picked the design myself! They're exclusive to us, and only us!"

"You picked out a bathing suit? Where did you get the idea for this, the beach?" Hermione said sardonically.

"No. It was something my mom had in her closet. She used to wear it to go to parties with dad, and I liked the look. Besides, they'll make us look great!" Tonks said, slightly steamed.

"I agree." Luna stated coming out from the bathroom. "They feel like silk."

How she was able to grab a set of the clothes, undress and get the new outfit on so fast was a headache for another day, Hermione decided. Instead she just asked, "You really like them?"

"Yes, but I wonder what this is for?" she stated as she pointed to the holder she had strapped to her leg.

"I'll show you when we ALL get dressed.

Hermione grumbled, but acceeded to the demand. "What are they made of?"

"Somthing called steel silk." Tonks replied, and held up a book about a foot thick. "This is the manual for them."

---

"Now, what is the holster for?" Hermione asked.

"Holster, is that the name of this pouch?" Luna asked.

"Yes Luna." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"It's for one of our new wands, they're designed to fit in with the Muggle world, and has some preset spells making it easier to use and aim in a fight." Tonks explained.

Tonks then reached into the package and pulled out several devices that had Hermione wanting to hit her head against the wall. The new wands looked like toy laser guns. A foot and a half long toy laser gun, with lights on the side. "Right. So what can they do?"

"Well first, the wands are virtually indestructable. They are made from a titanium-steel and covered with something called carbon fibre. They have been lightened and can throw several spells without an incantation or waving the wand. It doesn't even use your own magic for this!" Tonks said excitedly. The wand was wonderful since she wouldn't look as clumsy using it.

Luna grabbed a wand then looked disappointed. "This wand doesn't have any magic."

"That's on purpose. The wands core can only be used by the designated user. I'll connect them to you later." Tonks said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow while picking one up. There was a button instead of a trigger, and three dials on the side. "Are you sure these are wands?"

"Yep! See here? This is called the safety. The automatic spells cannot be used unless this is switched off. As for the spells, this dial changes the settitings from a stunner to a heating charm, a freezing charm, a clotting spell, and a reducto curse. The strength of the spell is adjustable with this dial. Best of all, we have four more each, of different sizes and styles that can be placed in concealed pockets in out outfits!" Tonks said, not noticing that Hermiones eyes had glazed over and she now had a sily grin on her face.

Hermione was lost in her own dream world. The outfit wasn't that bad, actually, it was more of a halter top and shorts with accompanying boots and gloves. What she was enjoying was all the accessory packages. The armband for holding small things, the holsters for her new toys, and various guns that would not be frowned upon in the magical world. Add her aiming spells, find out if she could add a projectile charm, and she'd be perfectly happy.

She'd read the accompanying manuals later.

That night a happy Hermione went to bed hugging her new wand, lost in dreams of killing bad guys and monsters in order to save Harry.


	20. When Reality Calls

Ed's email made me think of this, and I couldn't get rid of it. 

This is not a strike at a religion. Those who are fooled by people who claim to be following a religious figure to commit deadly crimes is really following a criminal agenda. I don't care if it is Muslim, Christian, or any other that has used the religion excuse, and a lot of them have. It is criminal behaviour.

It's about a situation that is not nice, and I probably shouldn't joke about it, but imagine if you could really do this to the person described. Ahhh... Sweet revenge...

Poor you... You have been chosen to read it.

---

For a DCI, the current situation was an absolute abomination.

They had the bastard, dead to rights, just like his friend who wore the bomb into the underground. Unfortunately, the dead also included dozens of people, with many more injured. Didn't the terrorist idiots realize that doing this would spark retaliation? And not just from the government!

What was worse, in his opinion, was the fact that the bloody SAS had commandered an interview room and was not allowing him to access the information that was to be given by the bastard. He needed that information to track down any others, not a stupid watered down version of events. He also didn't need the headache that would probably be caused by the terrorist being released because of supressed evidence.

There was a commotion at the front desk, and the duty officer called for him.

"What's the problem?"

The duty officer gulped and pointed to the two men in black that were in front of the desk. Not only were they wearing identical suits, they also looked the same. Red hair, although for some reason the colour seemed to keep changing, black suit and tie, white shirt, and sunglasses so dark that you couldn't see behind them. "These men are here to see you, Sir."

"Gentlemen," the DCI said to them, "How may I be of assistance?"

The one on the left reached into his pocket and pulled out his identification. "I'm known as Agent G. This is Agent F. We're here to talk with your terrorist."

"Under what authority?" the confused detective asked. Usually it was only the military that interfered in these investigations.

Agent G opened his ID and the DCI gulped. Although there was some picture ID, the thing that caught his eye was the completely black badge in a particular shape. From the surface of the badge, the hologram imprinted on it seemed to show a black dragon in midflight firing black fire. There was no known way to duplicate this badge, and the technology behind it was extremely secret. What shit had he been dumped into now?

"The terrorist?" F stated.

"Right away, Sir." the detective said. The sooner he introduced these two to the SAS, the sooner he could leave the building. He deserved the rest of the day off, and he was not going to get caught in the middle of a war between the SAS and the unnamed international government organization that some said were just other names for official assassins. If the spies were getting involved, he wanted to be out of the way.

---

"Listen, if you don't talk to me, others will want to talk with you, and they won't be as kind!" said the frustrated Leftenant.

"My name is Ahmed. Those that do not follow The Prophet and thus follow the Demon need no more than that!" the prisioner shouted, as if it would make the words true.

A knock at the door saved the Leftenant from decking the murderer. "Interview with terrorist suspect Ahmed interupted at 12:39 PM. The interview will continue after the interuption."

Leftenent Grant Welling was of the old school of the military, so seeing the two at the door was not pleasent. "So, what do the people at MI want?"

"We wish to see the prisioner," the one on the right stated.

"And we're not with MI." the one on the left continued.

Leftenant Welling snorted. Why the hell had his men let these two through. "Who are you with then?"

The two pulled out their ID, and Leftenant Welling stared. "May we go in now?"

Leftenant Welling came out of his stupor and looked at the prisoner. "Bloody Hell! Will there be anything left of him?"

"Totally up to him."

The SAS officer gathered up his equipment, much to the satisfaction of the terrorist. Seeing this, he commented, "I warned you. I hope that you've made your peace with both this world and the next."

He left the room, and hated himself for it. The ultimate people in Black Ops had arrived, and if rumours were to be believed, the poor bastard in the room would not have a chance. He was as good as dead.

---

Ahmed Prepared himself for torture. It was obvious this was what the devils were going to do.

The two men in black sat down opposite him, and one waved his hand. When that happened, the handcuffs came off. He refused to move, knowing that this was the excuse the devils wanted to use to kill him. He was thus suprised at what happened.

"Were you approached by a man saying the world was not correct?"

"What?" said the surprised Ahmed.

"I am Agent F. This is Agent G. As Agents of the system, we are asking you if someone approached you with that statement."

Now Ahmed was both confused and a bit worried. This was not what his superiors said would happen. "Agents of the system?"

"We are here to ensure that peace is kept. We do not like things to go wrong."

"No person approached me with those words," Ahmed said proudly, "I am a proud Muslim and follow the words of the Prophet!"

"Are you sure of this?" F said.

Ahmed had lost his concentration on the Agents in front of him. He was looking at the dragon that came out of the wall, and licked him. He FELT the tounge! It was not a picture!

G sighed, and brought out his hands. "Did someone approach you and offer you a choice of two pills."

"Pills?"

G opened his hands one at a time, while saying, "One Red and One Blue. Did you take one?"

The pills were made with electric swirling colours. They were obviously not ordinary pills! Ahmed now recognized this situation. His world was a LIE. He was in the Matrix. It existed like the movie said! He had to get out of there! Remembering the movie, he asked, "May I take one of them."

As Agent F and G looked at each other with raised eyebrows, Ahmed lunged across the table and grabed the Red pill. He swolled it quickly, and the world twisted into pretty colours.

---

The two black-ops people left the room, and motioned to the Leftenant.

"How bad is he?" Wellings asked, wondering how much was left of the prisoner.

One agent stated, "He'll co-operate now. You have about two and a half hours to ask every question you can from him, and he'll answer honestly. Remember to record it all."

Wellings eyes opened wide and he went in as the two agents left. What he would never know was that the two were acting on their own to slip the person who had helped to kill helpless children, including three who were supposed to be starting their first year at Hogwarts face justice. The fact that Wizarding children were involved were beside the point. Killers deserved to be dealt with severely. Unfortunately, the Muggle side of the authorities wouldn't understand the methods of Mr. Blacks people.

To that end. both pills that had been offered contained a very special, concentrated dose of Veritaserum, and would have the villian confessing to every crime. He would end up rotting in a muggle prison where he would have to be kept separate, or face death at the hands of the other inmates. Not as good as the justice they were used to dishing out, but sufficient. For now at least.


	21. Rituals, Part 3

Rituals, Part III

Buffy was sitting back with a pout on her face. "Just because Xander writes for Star Trek, doesn't mean what we said isn't true."

Anya was still giggling. "Of course not, but you haven't told me anything to show Xander as being anything other than what he is."

Willow looked up from where she had poured another shot of Scotch. "Wha?!"

Anya looked at the red head who was going to have a huge hangover in the morning. "All you've done is prove that he knows the Doctor and Henchgirl, probably from the studio. As for Whistler, since when do you listen to anyone without checking it out yourself? What happened sounds more like a setup. He just happens to have those pendants, and pills to prevent you from getting drunk."

"Hey! He was letting us do what we want!" Buffy shouted, even more annoyed that Anya, of all people, had noticed something she should have seen herself.

Anya laughed, "The Powers don't want you to go in, but he JUST happens to have items to help you go in and blend with the crowd. What sort of rumours did you hear?"

Willow snorted, "That he's Mr. Blacks brother, that he's responsible for the destruction of numerous beings, that he's been in several dozen wars, that he can't be killed, and that he destroyed Rome. They wouldn't tell us any more than that."

"And I suppose that's how you know he's so old?" Anya replied sceptically. These two really couldn't get it into their heads that someone could be as good as or better than them at anything. Remembering how she was before she met and got to know Xander, she recognized the 'Power' syndrome. It was an old and rather annoying habit when dealing with the magical and supernatural.

When ordinary mortals had the saying 'Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely' this was not necessarily true with those of magical or supernatural nature. True, there were the oddball individuals who turned up from time to time, only to be put down and killed when someone finally got tired of them, but this was far from the norm. The saying among these communities was 'The more power, the less your friends and people who can understand you.'

The people afflicted with this tended to become bored with the plans of those who were of 'Lesser power' than those who had it. After all, they had the power, therefore they knew better what it could do than those who didn't. From the scraps of records left behind, this is what led to the downfall of the Old Ones. Then again, that could all be a lie as well as the scientific age of the planet was older than the supposed mystical nature of the planet.

Besides, only stupid people stopped looking for answers, or assumed that they had all the answers. This tended to be a recurring theme with a lot of vampires, demons, and 'gods'. As it turned out, this was one of the biggest advantages the humans had over the darker creatures. The ability to think, although these two were stretching that to the breaking point.

"Well..." Willow said as she realised how the two stories sounded so far, "There is more, but you have to keep an open mind about this."

Anya sighed. Willow had a very good point. Leaning forward she said, "Okay. What else can you tell me."

Willow started the story this time, "The next big clue turned up just before we faced Dracula..."

IIIII

"How are we going to do this?" Buffy asked.

Willow shook her head, "I don't know. We could try to follow him everywhere, but he'd catch on quickly. I would try to scry on him, but with friends or family like he has, we either wouldn't get through, or we'd be caught even faster. We need some way of finding out what Xander's doing, but it would be almost impossible to do so."

Yes, it was time for what had become an almost daily session of playing 'Who is Xander' since the night at the bar. This time, Willow and Buffy were disguising their talk as doing something that they rarely did. Watch television.

"Couldn't you like, you know, put some kind of recording thingy on him?" Buffy asked.

"How? Anything magical is likely to be found, and any electronic recorder he's sure to notice." Willow sighed as she wondered what to do. "And suppose he changes clothes? We'd have to tag a lot of items and he'd notice for sure. Besides, I'm not sure there are enough recorders in the city to cover the number of Hawaiian shirts that he owns."

"Well, what if we do a Bond?" Buffy asked as she noticed something in the TV Guide. "You know, bug him."

Willow frowned. "And just how do you suggest we do that 'Q'?"

"I don't know. In his shoe?" was the reply.

Willow face puckered. She had to have been watching bad spy movies to come up with that. Still, it was a good idea and might work, but it would require more than simply adding a transmitter to him. Such things only worked in bad cartoons and movies, and in this town, being stupid enough to do things so amateurishly usually meant becoming a fledgling. "Think again."

Buffy frowned, "His watch?"

"Blood flow" was the flat reply.

"There has to be someway to find out. Besides, we can't exactly lock him down anywhere, not with friends like those."

Why did Xander always have to cause a problem? Demons scared of Xander was not normal. Demons more scared of Xander than the Slayer sent alarm bells off. Big ones. Willow sighed. If she didn't know better she'd almost say he did this on purpose.

IIIII

Xander sighed as he made his way towards a mansion that was hidden to almost everyone's eyes. Xander was going there by invitation of one of his allies. He really was wondering what the old bat wanted since they last saw each other.

Sighing, he rang the doorbell, and was greeted by one of the young ladies that were off limits. "Hello Marya, how are you?"

The girl smiled, "Pretty good. How are you doing?"

"Same old, same old."

Marya rolled her eyes as Xander came in the door. "Do you have to say that every time? God! You're as bad as my father!"

Xander smirked, "What did he do this time? Try to play himself again?"

"Come on. You're never going to believe this one." the young dark haired girl said.

IIIII

"You're what?!" Xander exclaimed, not quite believing it.

"We've got to get the Slayer to know what she is. For the first time in over 300 years, we have a Slayer who realizes her own true power, but not the source of her power."

"Vlad, not that I disagree, in fact I very much agree, but don't you think risking your own life to inform her of her true abilities is a bit much? She is making quite a bit of progress."

"Xander," Vlad said solemnly as he took a sip of his drink, "I've considered all the options available. I can't let this opportunity go and you know it."

"Why the hell didn't you just stay as part of the Council. If you had, none of these problems would have happened!" came the frustrated reply.

"What about you? You keep going from battle to battle. Civilization to civilization. Do you think I like the fact that those idiots created the problem in the first place?"

"My brother took care of them. A long time ago." Xander growled as he got up and paced. "Atlantis was destroyed for several reasons, the least of which is the creation of the demon vampires or condemning a girl to house a demon within her soul."

"Look. We need to take the chance."

"What about taking care of the Council. They're the real source of the problems."

"There are some good people. If we could get rid of Travers and some of the other power hungry fools, it would be a force for good again. Besides, some member of the Order of the Dragon have already been working towards weakening Travers and his groups strangle-hold. We have an idea of what to do, and it definitely includes you."

Xander sighed. "Now I know what Marya was talking about. I won't like this plan, will I?"

"I wouldn't say that. It won't be boring, if that's what you mean."

"What's the plan." said a resigned Xander.

"With Giles here, we've started working on increasing the prestige of his family and of course him. In the next few months, we plan for him to come across several books and prophecies that the main council either thinks they have the only copy or do not know about. We want you to become a 'Watcher in training' in order to join the organization and guide it back on the right track, which is they work for the Slayer, not the other way around."

"I was right. I don't like it. Do you realize that Slayers have this tendency to be over-egotistical and think they are right because they have 'powers beyond mere mortals'?"

"Can't be avoided. She needs to take charge of them, in some way or fashion." said the Vampire Lord.

"That's what led to the trouble after you left the Council, Tepees. We need the Slayers and Watcher to work together, not have a constantly changing power struggle."

"I'm sure you can handle it. You're older than I am."

"Yea, right!" Xander responded sarcastically. "What are you going to do to convince her to start looking in the right direction."

"I figure the best thing to do is use Stokers book as a template for confronting her. Besides, it will piss off William." Vlad chuckled.

"Why'd you allow that book to be published anyway?"

"I was bored and Stoker did fictionalize the whole thing to be used as a guidebook for ordinary people. Take a few diaries from here, a few newspaper articles from there, change a few names a dates and you have a good story for the masses."

"But why use your name?"

"As I said, I was bored."

IIIII

Buffy looked confused as they listened to the conversation. Someone named Vlad who was a former member of the Watcher's council? An Order of the Dragon? Xander's brother destroying Atlantis? This didn't make sense.

Willows eyes opened wide as she heard Vlad's last name. Xander knew and was friends with Dracula! And how could he be older than a five hundred year old Vampire when she knew him from childhood? It wasn't logical, even magically logical.

Even worse, it seemed that Dracula had been a previous member of the Watchers Council and he was for strengthening the Slayer! Either this a joke because Xander found the electronic bug in the protection charm she insisted that he wear, or there was a lot more going on than they knew, and it was leaning towards the later.

"Buffy, I think I know what the next challenge is going to be."

"Oh?" Buffy said as she tried to remember where she heard the name Stoker.

"Dracula's going to be in town for the next little while, and he's got some secrets to tell us. You have to make it look like you're trying without killing him."

"But Dracula is like, the Big big bad. Isn't he?" Buffy said, now very confused.

"Awww! Come On! You really don't expect me to play Harker, do you?" Xander's voice was heard to shout from the receiver.

"Oh yes! I definitely think he's in town!" A wide eyed Willow stated.

IIIII

"Well, you know the rest of it. Dracula came to town and he didn't kill anyone." Buffy said.

Anya rolled her eyes. "Of course he was part of the Council! Didn't I tell you that?"

Willow and Buffy looked at each other, then at Anya, "WHAT!!!"

Anya squeegeed her ears with her little fingers then responded. "He provided a lot of the funding under the agreement that they start doing things properly. I always wondered why he left them."

"ButthatmeansyouknewaboutXanderallalong!" Willow babbled.

Anya took a second to decipher that. "Oh no. Vlad's always like to play to the crowd. As an actor, he's quite the ham. He's played himself in several of the worlds theatres and also appeared in a few films about himself. He probably knew about the way you bugged Xander and asked for his help in the first place. He is more likely to listen than either of you."

Buffy groaned. Was nothing getting through to Anya? It was like she was refusing to see the truth. Well, they would just have to make a more convincing argument.

TBC


	22. The Book, Chapter One

Chapter One – Where the world's meet

To paraphase someone, "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! EARTH!"

This statement was made by one of a set of dignitaries who, upon visiting this planet that had been under interdiction for most of it's exisitence, decided to go out to see the nightlife of the locals and see what all the fuss about the planet was about.

It is considered coincidental that he just happened to jump into his ship and, while screaming, dove straight for that planets sun.

Up until this time, The Book had this to say about the planet in question:

Harmless.

However, the ever consciencious editors of The Book decided to change things due to this incident. Thus the entry for Earth in the updated edition read:

Mostly Harmless.

The Book Mark II has this to say about Earth.

A fine planet to visit, where ingredients are plentiful for making tropical drinks. Other than that, it's mostly harmless.

So when it comes to Earth, nothing is ever as it seems.

This especially holds true for the interaction between the various subgroups that occupy the planet and have termed the voluntary social separation, 'worlds' as if they are actually living on different planets. It is a strange separation that is not observed on any other world. One of the galaxy's most famous sociologist decided to find out why.

His paper, which became famous as an adventurous fictional romp, stated that Earthians had the ability to see separate worlds while still being in this one.

He labeled the worlds as follows:

The real world, which requires one have a lot of musical guests

The magical world, where one can appear in Vegas and not cause a panic leading to being made the main course of a barbecue while being tenderised by pitchforks.

The natural world, where one decides that technology is an enemy to be destroyed, even if how you destroy it is by using more technology.

The information world, where one wants to become an android.

The underworld, which requires you go hunting with a projectile weapon.

The Book Mark II lists these worlds as well, but as follows:

The Real World, a nice show but the BBC could do better mate

The Magical World, the best place to be

The Natural World, Alcohol never tasted so good

The Information World, Ivory towers have nothing on this

The Underworld, Where do you think we get most of our pranks

Given that these worlds exist on one planet, one has to wonder why they do not combine and either make the planet bigger or blow it up.

But our story really starts in England, at the residence of one Dr.'s Granger, who were relaxing as their daughter had yet to come back from her trip to a boarding school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Dr.'s Granger were blessed with a wonderfully intelligent daughter. She even had a talent that they thought would take her far, the ability to use magic. To that end, they had allowed her to go off to a school that could teach her to use her skills properly.

Unfortunately, she had learned more than that, much to her parents consternation. A good example was soon after she returned for the summer, their lovely and sweet daughter Hermione had become facinated by guns and adventure. Her manner of dress brought on the idea that she was playing a video game, with the unfortunate reality that she could actually perform the insane physical feats. Worse, their daughter now had the biggest collection of weapon replicas outside of a military arms museum. Some of which may well work.

But this was a time for a bit of tea and watching the telly.

They had, after all, a few more months, and hopefully enough time to find out if any of the replicas left in their daughters room were actual weapons.

Just as they were sitting down, someone opened the front door.

Now, since their daughter was away, and as they had left the door locked, both were worried about a burgler.

Being the normal, stupid decendents of tree huggers, like almost all of the planet, Mr. Granger decided that a kitchen knife would be good enough to confront whoever came into their home.

This led to his jaw droping open in amazement.

It also led to a rather loud shout, "HERMIONE GRANGER, WHAT IN GODS NAME ARE YOU WEARING!"

"Oh, hi Daddy!" said Hermione cheerfully as she went up to her room. "This is just my work uniform."

Mrs. Granger was confronted with a sputtering red faced husband as he thought about his nice, innocent, intelligent, practical, ever so nieve daughter was caught-up in providing a sex show for a living! "I'm going to go and strangle that Dumbledor character! Teach my innocent daughter to be the first in line for a pervert! Magic, My Ass!"

Mrs. Granger decided the only thing to do, she clocked him on the back of the head. "Dear, what are you talking about?"

Mr. Granger turned around, "Our daughter is-"

"Is what, Daddy?" said Hermione as she came down the stairs, her arms loaded with her replicas in a large box.

Her mother took a look at her. Body hugging shorts, halter top, go-go style boots, and gloves that went up to the mid-forearm. Not much different from what she wore in the sixties. "Hello dear, how are you?"

"Fine. Just collecting a few things. Oh. I forgot to tell you. I got a job as a trouble consultant." Hermione said as she went back up the stairs.

"Trouble consultant?" Mrs. Granger asked as she went back up the stairs. "What does that entail?"

"Nothing much," Hermione replied as she continued to pack up weapons. "Just making sure that if trouble occurs, it gets taken care of. It's sort of an international position."

Mrs. Granger smiled, "Good travel benefits I take it."

"Yes, my partners are going to pick me up soon, so I have to get all of this ready. Pass me the AK, would you?"

Mrs. Granger shook her head at her daughters hobby. It was obvious her husband had gone overboard again as she finally noticed that Hermione was wearing a toy laser gun as part of the costume she was wearing. "Well, have a nice time. Please try to call next time, and do try to let your father know so that he doesn't have a heart attack?"

"Hmmm" Hermione muttered as she considered which of the two glocks to take. "Oh, I will. We're going to Japan for our next job."

Mrs. Granger took the time to leave her daughters room. All she had to do was prevent her husband from blowing up and explaining that it was a costume. Probably for a childrens party given the toy gun.

---

About an hour after Hermione left with her friends, Hermione's father was just calming down. It never took a lot to rile him up when it concerned his nice, innocent daughter, but getting him calmed down again took some time. For now, he was happy with turning on the evening news.

Unfortunately, that calm was not to last.

On the screen was a telecast from the airport. In it, they were reporting on a fantastic happening. A plane, that looked more like a sci-fi spacecraft has just landed with clearances by the government. In the shot, was a red sports car that just happened to contain his daughter, and she was carrying weapons openingly while greeting bloody Men in Black.

Needless to say, the Granger household missed the first few minutes as Mr. Granger was choking on his tea.

---

It would be at this point that we should describe what the Men in Black are.

On Earth, in UFO conspiracy theories, the term Men in Black or MiBs, also known as the Men in Grey, are alleged to be people in black suits claiming to be government agents who attempt to harass or threaten UFO witnesses into silence.

Most frequently reported in Earths 1950s and 1960s; it is contemporaneous with many other conspiracy theories. The men are often reported driving large, late-model cars, typically Cadillacs; in rare cases, they are reportedly seen in black helicopters.

Some MiB are described as essentially normal in appearance, but others are said to be quite strange, whether in appearance or behavior. They have reported that many MiB were of an "Asian" appearance. Also some people have reported them to look Native American in appearance. Even midgets with large ears and head have been said to be MiB.

Witnesses sometimes describe MiB behavior as often odd, or belligerent and threatening, and are often noticeably unfamiliar with everyday common courtesies and civil behavior. They are also recalled as often speaking in archaic or obscure forms of slang English, or using odd sentence structure and grammar, as if English were not their first language. Some cases are reported of them using very nasal upper-class British accents.

The Book has this to say on the Men in Black:

A general name for a supposed police force that interferes with people than actually following any laws. They're busybodies who don't seem to enjoy life.

The Book Mark II has this to say about them:

The MiBs are a recognized police force for the Magical World. They also tend to interfere in other things that are none of their concern, and everyone lets them. The man who leads them is mysterious and unknown, and his two top people like fashing people. Still, they do like making sure that people are alright, usually by shooting them until they are dead, and then shooting some more. Just to make sure one doesn't get back up. In other words, they're busybodies who don't seem to enjoy life.

---

It was here! Tonks grinned as she looked at the ship as Moony sunk down in his seat as much as possible. This was one of the perks of working with Black Ink. Getting the latest in transportation and other esentials while being paid. It was bliss.

Moony's reason for hiding was, despite the disguise field that surrounded their features, he was embarassed. His generation was raised with the belief that you should hide yourselves from the Muggles, least more killing occur. As muggles outnumbered wizarding folk, then a war against their weapons would be as intelligent as a fly inviting a spider over to eat a meal. In other words, completely stupid.

But Black's people changed that.

Following an 'obscure law', one which he remembered quite well as he had been very interested in Lilly's world and the experiences they contained, they had tossed the magical world on it's ear. The so-called 'high-technology' that they were using were spell run systems, and the muggles accepted it. Of all the people in the world, Black Ink had started the process of making magic a normal part of the Muggle World.

Luna was humming a tune as she looked at the ship, wondering what it would bring and all of the surprises that could be on board. Who knew that becoming a secret agent would be so much fun. They still had to find Harry, but this would allow them to go about it faster.

Hermione was the first one out of the car, and had pulled out her box of replicas. The ship was smooth, sleek, and beautiful. The weapons that were on board would be something to examine, and to see where she could throw in her own spells. She would have fun, especially if there was a library on board.

L and his partner T, the two people waiting to meet with them, were members of the MoB. This would be the first time there was any public appearance, even if it could be denied. There orders were clear in this regard. Pick up the ship, drop it off at a public airport, wait for Trouble Consultant Team 234 and give it to them while giving them instructions on where to go next and how to at least fly safely. L still did not understand why T kept snickering. Hell, he also didn't understand how these people could be numbered team 234 when they were the only team.

As for T, he found the whole thing amusing. From the very inception of this upgrade project at Black Ink, Japan, it had become a running joke to fit the initials, the names, and everything in with the anime they unknowingly were connected with. What was funnier was the fact that all three of the girls were unaware of the reputation they were gaining, or the effect it was having in the muggle world.

"Welcome ladies. This is your new ship." L said, "She's ready to go and has a large inventory of necessary items including a full sick bay, smaller travel vehicles, and a small research lab."

"What about a practice range?" asked Tonks.

"It includes a full practice range with a variety of environments to test yourself with. From urban warfare to desert patrol. It also has the standard practice arenas and team scenarios for you to work through. You can also create more scenarios as necessary, once you read the necessary manual.

Luna ran her hands on the surface of the ship. "What's it made out of?"

"I doubt that it would interest you, but we do have a manual on that," T said. "The surface is a type of ceramic that is designed to absorb heat and spelled to be practically unbreakable. The ship includes what are called shields which will prevent you from being attacked by a variety of means."

"Are they wood or metal shields?" Luna asked as she continued to run her hand over the surface of the landing mechanism.

T had expected this. "They are not physical shields, but ones made of energy. Such as the Protegro charm, but a lot more powerful.

"Then how do we get on board?" Hermione asked.

"Simple. The three of you will require one of these controls at first." T said as he held up a small plastic chip on a chain. "They will allow you to access the ship initially, but once you connect it to your zippo's, there should not be any further trouble."

Hermione quickly grabbed the chip and pressed it, and a ramp started to come down out of the belly of the ship. "Good! I want to get my weapons on board!"

L moved out of the way of the ramp and said, "Hold on! You need to learn how to fly the ship, or at least how to use most of the controls."

Hermione grinned, "I don't think it will be that hard. Just let me have the manual."

L shook his head. She actually expected to fly the ship without any prior experience with an advanced cockpit? "At least take some time in the vehicle simulator. It won't take that long, and it will save you headaches."

Hermione waved it off. "Ok, Ok. Drive on board, Moony. We need to take off."

Moony shugged, and finished signing the papers that T was holding out before driving on board.

---

The producers at FX289 were very excited. An overheard phone call while interviewing people at the tower had led to what could well be the story of the century. An experimental plane that could well blow any currently known plane out of the water.

And they would be the first to film it.

That wasn't enough for the reporter on site however. He had sent for a parabol. If he could catch the conversation, it would make him famous! Well, at least get a better paycheck.

"As you can see, the plane is approximately half again the size of a 757 jet craft. From what we can see, it is at least three times as wide, and has enough space for five decks. Besides the two side engines, you can see the huge engine at the rear of the plane, and the fact that the tale section is a box shape, much like blimps are for stability while turning.

"Wait, something is happening on the field. A red sports car is driving up and...Sorry, it seems as though the plane will be undergoing it's unveiling here at the airport as the models have arrived. As you can see, they are being greeted by the owners. We'll try to hear what they are talking about via the Parabol."

After a bit of fiddling, where the cameraman tried to get as much a close-up as possible due to the costumes, they television audience heard:

"As promised, we've repaired your plane. All weapons are working, and we've taken the oportunity to increase the power of your phaser cannon as well as installed higher power photon torpedoes, plasma emitters, and improved the efficiency of your protonic array."

"What about the rest of the systems, like the projectile weapons?"

"Ma'am, you do know that it isn't cricket to fire those in this country?"

"Why not?"

"Local laws I'm afraid."

One woman ran her hands on the surface of the ship. "What about the shielding"

"We've repaired the shield generator and it will withstand a strike from three star destroyers at the same time. It should also protect you from a planetary defense system. Why you need it so strong, I have no idea."

"We run into things from time to time." said the woman as she continued to run her hand over the surface of the landing mechanism.

"So, where are the keys?"

"Here they are Ma'am." one of the men in black suits said as he held up a small plastic chip on a chain. "There is a small matter of payment for the repairs and upgrades."

One woman quickly grabbed the chip and pressed it, and a ramp started to come down out of the belly of the ship. "Good! Call the office and they'll arrange payment."

The other man moved out of the way of the ramp and said, "Hold on! Don't do anything dangerous, we just got the thing repaired."

"We're just going for a normal take off, don't get so upset."

The man shook his head. "At least keep it subsonic until you get over the ocean? It won't take that long, and it will save us some headaches."

Hermione waved it off. "Ok, Ok."

As the car drove on board, everyone in the studio was silent, then the studio commentor said, "Are you sure that this isn't a pub for a movie?"

"I'm sure. I don't know what that talk was about, but I doubt they serious. As you can see, the men are leaving the tarmac now and the ship is getting ready to take off."

People watched as a few minutes later, the huge craft started to lift off virtically, instead of taking off via the runway. "That's unexpected."

"How could such a plane take off like that? It should be too heavy!"

"I don't know. Wait, get a shot of the back of the plane. Lettering is just starting to show up."

Everyone watching the Telly looked on as the words started to be made out. It said TCT 234: Lovely Angel. This had several reactions.

---

One rather distressed father was trying to run out the door as his wife was saying that this had nothing to do with their daughter.

---

FX289 was going to pull this. It was obviously a publicity stunt. The only thing that stopped them was the plane was a wonder of engineering to get something like that off the ground.

That was when the plane's rear engine started, and the plane litterally jumped out of the picture, the plane going much too fast to be seen. When run slowly, the plane had taken three frames to disappear. A new record in flight from a stand still.

---

Anime fans watching this imediately got on line and started to discuss it. This was big. The Dirty Pair were real!


	23. Rituals, Part 4

Willow had her hands to her head, trying, beyond anything, not to laugh at the expression on Buffy's face. It was really rather ironic, given that Buffy was disdainful of Xander when she first encountered him. Then again, who would believe that the 'Zeppo' of the group was the most powerful member.

"It's not like that! Didn't you hear what I said? Xander. Is. Old! Dracula said that!" Buffy exclaimed while throwing up her arms.

Anya rolled her eyes. "I heard, but I think you're forgetting something. Something very important. Something I don't think that you've considered."

Buffy looked confused. A look that Anya was beginning to think belonged permanently on her face. "What did I forget? It couldn't be that important."

Willow blinked at what Anya said and then groaned. "Buffy, how old is Anya?"

"Anya? She's..." Buffy trailed off as she got the hint.

"Buffy," Anya said gently, although she looked slightly annoyed, "I'm older than Vlad, and I was very young when I dated him. Immortals are well known for who and what they are. Now, I'm not saying that an Immortal can't die, they just can't die by normal means. Take Mr. Black. He's extremely well known. Don't you think that people would think to note who his family member are?"

Willow frowned, "But what if he wasn't known by that name?"

Now Anya laughed, "Do you really think that? Immortals are known by their names, or variations of their names in the local languages, no matter how much time has passed. Humans have a saying, your reputation is important. For Deities, Immortals, demons, and vampires, the name is even more important. Wars that could devastate the planet have been held when an idiot impersonates one of them. Do you actually think that the name Xander Harris would not be known to D'Hoffryn or the others if he was so long lived?"

"But...Xander IS old. He has to be immortal." Buffy said, trying to win the argument by being obstinate.

Anya leaned back into her seat and took a small sip of her drink. "Ok, I will admit there is no way that I could have heard of every immortal that has ever lived. The group I was with concentrated on those beings with whom we were most likely to encounter. For instance, Mr. Black has been called different things, but it always translated to black. Even then, he doesn't interfere unless something is really wrong. Until recently, when he reappeared, it was believed that he had, well, retired for want of a better word."

"So he's never shown up on anybody's radar then." Willow said.

"Oh, I wouldn't day that." Anya smirked at the young witch. "Xander made quite a name for himself by the time I first encountered him."

Now this was news Buffy was interested in. "In what way?"

"The first thing that you need to know is that prophecies are always accurate. Always. They may not do what is expected of them, but they will always come true, provided the one who has stated the prophecy can speak coherently," Anya began, "Xander, however, is known as the Prophecy Breaker."

This was something Buffy could comment on, "You mean because he brought me back to life? I still died, so the prophecy was fulfilled."

Anya sighed, "That's part of it. Did you know that Kendra was supposed to die as well? As in permanently? Xander succeeded in doing something thought impossible. Splitting the supposed 'Slayer Spirit". It's supposed to be only one girl affected at a time, not three girls. This really upset a lot of people."

Buffy snorted, "If you mean Travers, I think that he's always sucking on a sour lemon."

Willow frowned, "I think she means the Powers That Be, Buffy."

Anya smiled, "Exactly. And they weren't the only ones. For the first time in history, a prophecy had been broken. Destroyed completely. Since then a lot of prophecies have been broken. As an example, instead of Harry Potter fighting Voldemort, Mr. Black walked in and killed him personally. Since Xander broke the prophecy about you, everyone has been walking on eggshells. If Xander was older than imagined, don't you think that they would come to have a talk with him? And believe me, such a talk would be almost unimaginable."

"Besides, do you think those idiots would let Xander do what he wanted? The Powers would try to destroy him or would have done something to start a war with him. So My Xander Is Not Some Super Immortal!" Anya concluded.

Buffy was looking for anything to combat this logic, something that shouldn't exist as it went against what she said, and came up with something. "What about the time he scared the shit out of Travers?"

---

Xander was incensed. And for a good reason. Anya had just come home with information on the council of idiots that had invaded the Magic Box.

That, and the knock on the door of the idiot of the week was really annoying.

"Get out of my way." Xander snarled at the minion in front of him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harris, but I am here to interview you with regards to Slayer Summers." Said the British nobody.

Xander laughed for a few minutes while the member of the Watchers council came in and closed the door behind him. As soon as the idiot did that, Xander grabbed him around the throat. "What, pray tell, would the fools who abandoned a woman who fights the good fight want to know? How much they screwed up? Maybe want her under their power again?"

The British agent of the Watchers Council was unprepared for this, and was attempting to loosen Xander's grip in order to get some more air. "W-We just want to know what she has been doing."

Xanders face hardened as he looked at the fool before him. "She's been suffering. Something members of the council know nothing about. Where were you with a salary? How about danger pay? No, you idiots keep the money to yourself, and force a young girl to fight to the death. We support her, and I think it's time I talk to your boss."

"Mr. Harris," the man gasped desperately, "You do not want to do this. We can have you thrown into jail at any time."

Xander grinned maniacally, "Let's test that, shall we?"

---

Twenty minutes later, Xander was in front of Travers. The man was looking down at him. "What do you want? You have no say in what we do."

Xander growled, "I'm quite certain I do. Now shut the hell up, and listen to me before I make sure that you're put into prison permanently."

Travers snorted. As if this nobody could challenge the council, much less him. "Boy, you don't know what you're talking about."

Nigel, one of Quentin Travers lackeys, stated, "We won't stand for this disrespect. Such insolence deserves to be punished, especially as the Slayer is our tool, not yours."

This caused Giles to go Ripper. "She is NOT your tool. She is my daughter, and how dare you suggest that she is just to be thrown away. The insolence and disrespect is on your end, you bloody wanker!"

Travers frowned. Rupert would just have to learn his place. "Another outburst like that, and I will ensure that not only is this store closed down, but that you are deported back to England."

"That will not happen."

The assembled watchers turned towards the hard-headed boy. This was unheard of. Some nobody without experience arguing against the council.

"You, boy, will go to jail if I hear another word from you." Nigel said before Travers could.

Xander smirked and pulled out a lighter. When he lit it, it had a blue flame, "Henchgirl, are you there?"

A couple of the watchers sucked in breaths when they heard this. That was not a name to speak lightly. They relaxed a bit after thirty seconds, and both Travers and Nigel were ignorant of the significance of the name, so they maintained their smug expressions.

A voice then answered. "Henchgirl here. Is that you Xander?"

"Yes. I seem to have a problem here. Travers and his idiots from the Watchers Council have come here to threaten people. Is there something you can do?" Xander said with a smile on his face.

"Oh, I can do more than that." Henchgirls voice came back.

Another voice broke in. "What has he done?"

"Ahhh...He's just made some threats. Do you think you can inform Her Majesty of this?"

The new voice laughingly stated, "I think the Prime Minister would like to have a word. Let me talk to him."

"Thanks."

After Xander closed the lighter, Travers snorted. "A recording. Or a radio. Is that supposed to scare us?"

The more dedicated members of the Senior Council blanched at Travers absolute unfamiliarity with the device. It had become as common as the Cell Phone for Wizards. The boy was not as powerless as he seemed.

"That, Travers, is the end of the council, if I so choose. Play nice and my friends would see you in jail." Xander snarled back at the pompous idiot."

"Child, you don't know who're you're challenging." Said Travers. As he was about to say something more, his phone rang. "Yes? Who? Mr. Prime... But... I'm what?"

Travers face went white as he listened to the conversation. He and the members of the council had lost everything. All assets had been frozen, the council's holding were being raided this very minute, and he and other members of the council had been immediately tossed out of their homes and all of their personal funds were lost.

The Prime Minister, who had been on the phone, said that he and the others were to be considered under arrest for treason.

After the call, he turned to Xander, "What do you want?"

"You in jail for kidnapping." was Xander's immediate reply. "However, I will ask for leniency if you do the following. From now one, you will work with the Slayers. They are under my protection, and any stupidity will make me angry. My friends prefer me not to be angry. Would you like me angry?"

Travers face became even whiter. "We'll listen and do what you say."

---

"I didn't even know about this until Giles told me a few days later." Buffy stated.

Anya rolled her eyes. "He called Henchgirl, who, as you stated, is a friend. The people Mr. Black hangs around with do not fool around. Do you think a call from a friend would produce anything else?"

Buffy just stammered. There had to be some way to make Anya see what she was talking about!

Willow sighed. It seemed it was her turn to convince Anya.  



	24. The Last Battle

The rain kept coming, and in the alley behind the Hyperion, Angel, the first demon vampire to regain a soul ran with his sword in hand.

In many ways, he was an anomaly. A creature that duplicated the actual vampires of this world, and should have been in truth a soulless demon in the form of a man long dead. His 'job description' should have been to bring the Mortals of this world to it's knees with corruption and crime. Having a soul, a true soul, made him more than any could have imagined, and a true protector, much like the fictional Dark Knight known as Batman.

His soul rang with the guilt of the past, but he knew that this night, no matter what happened, he would at least partially atone for the pain and suffering he had caused over the centuries.

He reached the chain link fence at the end of the alley where he was supposed to meet the rest of his team, but no one was there. Another strike against him. Another pain to add to his soul.

"Boo" Spike said as he walked out of the darkness towards a person he considered his friend. Spike would have readily admitted that he wasn't a good person, but thanks to the man in front of him, a woman who should have killed him, and a strange mortal man, he had a second chance. A chance that he was using to set things right.

Angel asked the question that needed asking. "Anyone else?"

Spike looked at his friend, feeling the emotions that played across the mind of his fellow souled vampire. "Not so far. You feel the heat?"

Angel nodded, "It's coming."

Spike grinned. Couldn't let his last stand go out without staying in character. "Finally got ourselves a decent brawl."

The sound of running broke their reverent state, and they say Gunn coming towards them with his homemade battle-axe. The steps getting less sure and weaker. "Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through? You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight.

"My game was tight," Gunn coughed weakly, collapsing into the arms of Angel and Spike who led him to a box to sit and rest.

Spike looked at the wounds on his friend. In another time, he would have been gladly licking up the blood. Now, it made him sick to think that was how he had survived for decades. "You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy."

Gunn looked at his wounds and asked, "Any word on Wes? "

"Wesley's dead." Illyria said as she jumped down from the top of the fence. Her face absolutely stoic. "I'm feeling grief for him. I can't seem to control it. I wish to do more violence."

Angel face told the story. Wesley was his friend, the one who had stood by him throughout the battles. The person he would miss the most.

Gunn cried. Wesley was the one who had really given him a chance. Made him more than just another gang-banger, and always offered him an out. He would be missed, and he would be avenged.

Spike hung his head. In the short time he had known the watcher, Wesley had impressed him. It wasn't the fact that he was a determined man that did so, it was the fact that he would risk anything for what was right. It was a true strength, and one to be admired. He looked up to see a crowd getting closer. "Well, wishes just happen to be horses today."

Angel nodded, looking at those he could take out his anger upon. There are hundreds, if not thousands of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes. Even a huge winged dragon is flying towards them. "Among other things."

Gunn looked at what would be his death. It would be a worthy one. "OK. You take the 30,000 on the left..."

Illyria looked at her friend, "You're fading. You'll last 10 minutes at best."

Gunn stood up, "Then let's make 'em memorable."

Angel stepped forward, with Spike, Gunn, and Illyria following. Spike moved to flank Angels right side with Gunn a step behind to the right and Illyria to the left.

Spike spoke up looking at what would be his death. "In terms of a plan? "

Angel ground out. "We fight."

Spike snorted, "Bit more specific."

As Angel stepped forward, he replied, "Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon."

The demon hordes, less than 30 metres away, are getting ready to charge.

An unexpected sound breaks in the silence as the two groups approach each other. Motorcycles from overhead. This is enough to cause both sides to stop and look up, to see four people coming in for a landing in front of Angels group and facing the oncoming hordes.

"You know, I had to find out about this the hard way." the one on the left said as the clothing he was wearing changed to armour, and the walking stick in his right hand changed to a huge battle axe.

The being on the far right snorts as his clothing shifts to a long cloak and the sword in his hand shifts to a scythe. "You know, Wolfram and Hart have annoyed me. I don't like being annoyed."

"I get their bodies for spell components." one of the women said.

"Save a few for me. I have a few diseases that I need to test." said the other.

"Then it's time to ride." the figure in armour, now recognizable as Xander, says.

With that, the motorcycles the four were riding changed to horses, and they charged the demons, with spells flying and weapons cutting. The horde in front of them didn't stand a chance.

Spike looked on and said, "I knew there was a reason I didn't get on Xander's bad side."

Angel questioned, "Spike?"

"Face it, Mate." Spike said, "The demons are the ones I'm sorry for. You know the rumours about Xander and his having a brother."

"Yeah, but those were just rumours."

"Well, we're bloody seeing the reality. Xander, brother of Mr. Black, also known as Death. That makes Xander war. The Doctor, perfect place to hide Pestilence, and Henchgirl, who's nutritious drinks would make sense if she was Famine. Wolfram and Hart have annoyed the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse." Spike said as the Dragon was destroyed by a flying ship that was now doing a strafing run at the demons below it.

Angel smiled, "I think the Senior Partners are looking at a corporate takeover of massive proportions." 


	25. When the Boys Meet the Girls

"I wonder what the girls want?" George said as they went to a port area.

Fred shrugged, "They said they had an idea for our animagus forms. Didn't say what it was though."

The two clueless males went for a meeting with the girls of Acme, not realizing what they were in for.

When they got their, willing participation created the most...unique items.

IIIII

Green Arrow, Oliver Queen to some, was looking forelornly at the kitchen from which he had been banned.

It was a typical day on the Watchtower, although having most of the persinel not away on missions was getting a bit boring. Especially so since several of the techs and other people had successfully petitioned for, and got, the ability to go on missions of their own. Not ones where powers were needed, of course, but basic medical, evacuation, and such things as food distribution and refugee care and relief. Even the Bat approved, although you would never guess it from grim and grumpy's gruff nods.

He just knew that everyone (the Bat) could use a good bowl of chilli, that cheered everyone up. Unfortunately, a self-rightous, facist, conformist with the personality of a glacier and a heart of stone (the Bat) had this idea that him and kitchens were a bad thing. This, of course, meant finding something to show a prigish, puffed up, prude (the Bat) that everything didn't run on his say so.

Unfortunately, he didn't have anyone to whom he could go to for help with this. Canary wouldn't help, she had too much respect for the old people. Speedy? No, he was still too scared of the 'bad man'. Wally, while the joker of the group and most likely to agree, he had his own issues with how far to push him.

Still, putting him in his place would be so good.

Harry chose that moment to walk in with a new book that he received from the twins through Henchgirl.

"Hey Mr. Black." Arrow said as the wizard was walking by his table.

Harry looked up and saw the slightly pissed archer. This wasn't like the man, so he sat down accross from him. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Well. I want to play a prank on someone, but I don't have any ideas." Responded Oliver hoping for a way to entice this person into helping him.

Harry sighed. After being friends with the twins, and knowing the archers personality, he didn't want to know. However, maybe the twins would like a new customer. Sliding the book he was reading across the table, he said, "Here."

"What's this?"

"A catalogue. It should help you find what you're looking for. I can always get another one.:

With that Harry left the archer alone and walked out of the cafeteria. Maybe he should go back to that place in Metropolis for lunch. He still didn't have a copy of every one of those toys.

Arrow looked at the cover of the book that had moving pictures of...No way! This book couldn't exist. It had to be a fake.

"What's the matter with you?" an Antropomorphic duck said from the cover.

"Yeah Doc." Said a similar antropomorphic rabbit eating a carrot. "And where's Mr. Black?"

This was...it was Mr. Black. He should have expected something like this. "He gave me the catalogue."

The two creatures of the cover looked at each other and noded.

The Rabbit said, "Well Doc,"

The Duck continued, "We welcome you to the special joint publication."

"By Acme, Inc.,"

"Triple W,"

"And Black Ink."

The two then stated together, "The Ultimate Prank and Item Catalogue for the bored Hero or Adventurer."

"Featuring..." the Rabbit said, "Such items as Portable holes..."

The Duck had a manic grin now and devil horns on it's head, "Swiss Army knives with extra monsters..."

Bugs Bunny, who else could it be, now had on a white choirs boy dress and a halo held up by wire on his head, "Henchgirls Absolutely Angelic Drinks..."

"And of course, Mr. Black Chocolate Frog Cards." said Daffy.

"Oh Doc, before I forget, could you tell Mr. Black something for me?" Bugs asked.

Arrow was looking at a book of dreams that most of his aquintance would kill to have, "What?"

"Tell him to remember to take a left at Albuquerque. I always make that mistake with him here." Bugs pointed at Daffy.

Daffy frowned, "You're despicable, you know that don't you."

IIIII

It cost a bit, but the station was never the same again. Everyone knew that the pranks were Arrows doing, but they couldn't prove it, or understand where he got them.

On the other hand, the equipment that he had put him into a completely new category of threat to the bad guys.

He really liked pulling out his swiss army knife and going through all those weapons from Club, to Sword, to Mace, to Monster in front of a tied up villian, wondering out loud what to use.  



	26. The Case of the Disappearing Coffee Mug

Harry was taking a break near the cafeteria. He knew that there was coffee somewhere on the station. He kept smelling it! Somehow, he kept missing the great drink that was becoming something of a hunt for him.

If he were a betting person, he would term it The Case of the Disappearing Mug. Actually, that would be what Wally would call it. Batman would probably come up with one of the most boring names, given his writing style.

Sighing, he put his hand in his coat pocket, and felt the object he had stashed there the night before. The wonderous device that could help him find COFFEE! He silently praised the Professor for coming up with the Universal Remote, and Henchgirl for sending it to him.

He went into the cafeteria, took out the remote, and rewond time. Stopping it, he noticed that the cafeteria personnel had put out four of the mugs he so enjoyed. Four mugs should last him the morning.

Stopping time, just as they went back to the kitchen, he quickly gathered the mugs, and hit the fast forward until he came to the point he started at. Putting down his hard won treasure, Harry started to sip the grand black liquid, feeling much better than the last few days. Sighing, he summoned breakfast from the long table and started to enjoy the day.

Ten minutes later, Diana had rushed into the cafeteria, having heard of the coffee bonanza at Mr. Black's table. She arrived too late, however, as the wizard had already finished one of his 'mugs' and was now almost finished his second. She turned around, went back to the bridge and told the people there that Mr. Black was indisposed for the day.

Sighing, she decided to place her morning off as well. It was past time to write a new set of manuals for dealing with Immortals, and how to avoid causing trouble by coffee. It was well within the possibility that other Immortals would come 'slumming' just to have a drink more addicting to them than Ambrosia.  



	27. Debating new ideas

Superman was stumped. 

The founders were at their weekly meeting, and all of the members were looking over the proposal that Diana had presented. It was absurd, if not downright frightening in it's own way. In fact, the only one who nodded in approval was Batman.

"This is good. There are a few things I would add to it, however." Bruce said as he perused the document.

In the meantime, Clark shared a look with the others, thinking on this, and they silently came to an agreement. "If that's the case, then You and Wonder Woman are relieved of regular duties for the upcoming week to concentrate on this."

Batman shot a look at Clark, "What's up, Boyscout?"

Superman looked back innocently, "Nothing, other than thinking that you're right. You and Diana have the most experience for this. Diana with Immortals, and you with ideas. We'll adjorn the rest of this meeting for a couple of hours while the two of you decide if you want to do it."

Bruce snorted, "I'll do it. Come on, Diana. We should see what coffee does to his blood samples."

After they left the room, Green Lantern spoke up. "I don't believe it. I read it, but I still don't believe it."

Shaera shook her head, "She's been hanging around Batman, what do you expect?"

John frowned, "But this..."

Superman said it best. "They both need a vacation. Bruce doesn't take one unless he's sick, and he's been under some stress, and you heard about Diana's comments at the Global Warming conference. This will allow them to relax for a week, which is the most we could get them to take off."

Wally nodded slowly, "Well, we better do something. I mean, Bats has protocols for everything, but to have Diana come up with a protocol for Coffee? They definately need a stress break."


	28. Who said you could

The Question stared at the paper.

A couple of weeks ago, Batman had come to him with the case of Mr. Black. His assignment, shadow him and find out more about him. It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Given the suspect could teleport anywhere he wanted, and for some reason, had never been given a communicator, finding out where the dark clad individual went was hard.

He did manage to follow him to Vegas, where he had gone with a quartet of JLA women where he had apparently done two things:

1. Won a lot of money from the Casino.  
2. Taken care of a serial killer.

But that was the last good luck he had in finding out more about this individual. It was maddening. The few clues that they had been given, and that were in the records, were confusing and contradictory. The blood test was even worse.

Point one: The blood was a volitile concoction of poisin that was continually becoming more toxic.

Contradictory point one: If Black was a spy for the British, then he would have been exposed to a lot more chemicals over the years. The bloodwork did not reflect this as the blood would be a lot more poisinous than what was pulled from his veins.

Point two: The blood work proved that he was Immortal.

Contradictory point two: Black was not truly an Immortal. He had a few scars and his skin was vulnerable to penetration. He could die, but it would be hard to do given the regenerative abilites. How far they extended was yet to be tested.

Point three: He was at least two thousand years old. Probably older.

Contradictory point three: His body would have shown more scars and other factors, perhaps not from little things, but from deadlier impliments. It was a wonder that he still had all his limbs as losing something, like a finger or eye would be expected.

Point four: His blood indicated that black's body would regenerate very fast.

Contradictory point four: Black wore glasses. If his body was really regenerating that fast, then he would not have eye problems.

Each of these points and contradictions continued for several pages, and the information provided by the 'recollections' did not match up to records and other material available to him.

Mr. Black had no connections that were provable, other than connections to the league itself.

It was as though he was created the day they met him.

Now this paper from Vegas.

The Black Cat, one of Vegas' premiere night spots, and the one which Mr. Black had gone to, had been raided and closed because of the cheating the club was doing to the customers. The slot machines, roulette tables, and other machines had been rigged. Even the cards were marked with an infrared ink that the employees could see using contact lenses.

Yet Black had walked away from that Casino with a large amount of cash.

He would need to talk with Batman.

---

Batman looked at the information provided by the Question, and started to smirk. The smirk got larger and then he started to laugh. Huge belly laughs that were now drawing the attention of everyone in the cafeteria.

The Flash ran out of the room and contacted Dick on his communicator. Within minutes, both Nightwing and Robin had beamed aboard and were now rushing to Batman, worried that somehow Joker gas had gotten to their father. Nightwing growled, "Where is he?"

Flash led them to the cafeteria where Batman was still laughing and wiping tears away from the bottom of his cowl. Immediately Nightwing started to prepare a shot with the antidote to give his father. This was serious! Why was everyone just standing around?

"N..No Need Son!" laughed the Caped Crusader as he continued to laugh.

Nightwing wasn't convinced. "You need this!"

Batman then got a grip on himself and then stopped laughing, leading his children out of the room.

"Ok, what happened Batman," growled Robin, who was a lot darker in personality than even his older brother.

"I finally understand an old saying." Stated Batman, his lips still twitching.

"What saying?" Questioned Nightwing. His father was not usually in such a good mood.

"I know you figured out who our guest was. You did leave a number of empty bottles in the living room." was Batman's reply.

Dick, remembering that night, replied, "So?"

"Mr. Black visited a Casino in Vegas where he told his companions that the things were rigged. The problem with this was that he was winning, and kept winning all night." Bruce defender stated.

"That's no reason for laughing."

"Look at this paper," his father said as he handed the document over. "This was the casino they went to."

Robin looked confused, the last time Dick had a 'bender' was when that doctor that saved Alfred came to the mansion. Other than being a good healer, there was nothing about him that was different. "So what's so funny?"

Batman chuckled, "I finally figured out the statement. 'You can't cheat death. He'll always get his due.'"  



	29. It's in the Blood

Bruce was confused.

This did not occur often, and when it did his curiosity caused him to pursue it almost to the exclussion of all else. Even in the midst of a battle for his life, some part of his brain would be working on the problem. This latest one was of extreme interest.

Following the request by Diana to have new protocols, he started to purposely examine Mr. Blacks blood for all types of reactions.

Mr. Black had even contributed a litre of it, after warning Batman that it had to be destroyed or put someplace absolutely safe as his blood was too poisonous to be handled by just anyone when he was done with it. It seemed that Mr. Black knew how dangerous it was, almost as if someone had used it in the past for just such a purpose. Given who he was, it was entirely possible.

However, there came the problems.

To do proper testing, Bruce had created several samples from the litre and started with the simple expediency of using a centrafuge to separate the layers.

He then tested each of the layers individually.

The plasma turned out to be the most poisonous, although there seemed to be a factor counteracting the worst of it.

The red blood cells seemed ordinary on the surface, as did the white blood cells.

It was when the coffee was tested that the problems began.

The plasma had no reaction to the coffee.

The red blood cells were almost - Paracitic - in their efforts to get to the brown liquid. After absorbing the coffee, all that was left was a clear liquid, which when tested, was energized, as were the red blood cells. The same thing happened with the white blood cells when tested.

Thinking that perhaps Caffeine was the answer, he tested a new sample with this, but no reaction occured.

That night, testing continued with tea, and then various coffees, even blood.

He did not even want to think of what Black's cells did with the blood. That was just - lets just say that horror shows took on a new light because of this discovery.

However, it was only the coffee the League was using that caused this reaction in the blood, which partially explained Blacks reactions to it.

Testing of the coffee showed nothing wrong. Which was what was bothering him. Could there be a ... spell ... placed on the supply? With the number of enemies that the League had gained over the years, it would not surprise him. Every coffee shipment would have to be checked from now on.

On the bright side, the tests may have discovered the Universal Antidote. He just had to test with lab animals to be sure, but the energized liquid from the white blood cells may be a large boon to mankind. To think, Death may have given a secret to mankind to avoid coming to his hands to early. It boggled the mind.

---

Alfred looked at the new batch of coffee he was carefully creating for the League.

As if he would let Bruce have substandard coffee and tea.

Using the age old secret within the Pennyworth family, he created the absolutely best combination of roasted beans, in exacting amounts.

It was fortunate that Bruce never came out here. Alfred doubted that his son would understand the reason for such exacting standard. Poor boy still couldn't fry an egg.  



	30. When one doesn't have all the informatio

The DC Universe Omakes are for the Terminal Justice Series since so many people asked.

---

Chuck Thane shivered as he realised what had happened.

In trying for the Heros from the Twenty-first century necessary to help in the current crisis, they had made a mistake.

A very serious mistake.

Being a historian, Chuck was the Legions keeper of knowledge, and was the only one to have complete access to all of the inherited databanks from all the previous heroic organizations that Earth had through the centuries. In them all, one name kept turning up again and again, sometimes years apart, sometimes as much as a century apart. Mr. Black.

Under the most top secret encryption, information from the Original members of the Justice League on Mr. Black contained their speculations on the being in front of them. To think, that they were the only ones besides the keepers who had knowledge of who he really was. Most imagined that Mr. Black was simply an extremely powerful immortal, some would say a god. Chuck knew this wasn't true. He was looking at Death. A being that the Leagues documents said contained the begining and end of the universe in the palm of him hand.

A being who, if he so wished, could turn off the universe in an instant.

Nothing in League records indicated that Mr. Black had left on this trip with Supergirl, which made him even more nervous. What else was missing from those records?

---

"I'm afraid that you will need to leave the rings here." Brainiac said, "We don't want to contaminate the timeline."

"I'm sure that we can keep the rings secret." Mr. Black stated.

Chuck shivered. It would not do to upset this being. "He's right Brainiac. They need to keep the rings."

Brainiac Five turned and frowned at Bouncing Boy. "Chuck?"

"Trust me. I'll explain it later." Chuck said. "Good luck on your trip back."


	31. Expedition

Harry hummed a small tune as he walked through the corridors of the Justice League Metropolis Headquarters. He had come down earlier in the day to check a few possibilities and from where the best place would be to launch the ship that Henchgirl had lent him. This time, it would not be launched from an undetectable area as it was supposed to be a combination cruise and a bit of archeological search. 

Harry was already going to ask Kara to come along, and he also wanted to have Galatea there to smooth over relations between the two, especially given what had happened between them. Besides, Superman had told him Kara was interested in this field of study, and Galatea may also have much the same interests. He had considered asking Big Blue along, but was unsure if the man would be willing to spend as much as a week away from his job.

Since Avalon was involved, he was considering a few others as well. The seven who had been there deserved some time off, but his mind was mostly on Shinning Knight and Green Arrow, being that they could easily fit into an expedition into one of the mysteries of the middle ages. If those two joined, then he would have a Knight, and Archer, a Wizard, and two Damsels.

"Got to find some coffee," Harry said to himself and he thought about it some more. If he was the 'leader' of this expedition, then why not have a few more people. Zatanna would fit the role of a 'Sorceress', and he hadn't met one of the leagues other magic users, so perhaps Jason Blood. He had lived a long time and was familiar with many of the legends. A perfect 'Wizard' for this.

Now all he had to do was to see if he could arrange for everyone to be free for about a week, and then go in search of Avalon.

IIIII

Batman reviewed the request and thought about it for a little while. This would be a good way to have Galatea be tested, and also to have Jason check on Black. He was more inclined to think of him as Death, but Diana had a good point. It was very possible the magician was all of the things that were suppositioned given Blacks immortality.

Batman then tendered a recomendation for a forced week of relaxation for all of the proposed members of this expedition. While Bruce couldn't force them to join with Mr. Black, he could heavily imply that it would be a good idea. He also made note to inform them in the memo is was a way of also building team work and friendship, much like how companies now used paintball matches.

Now, he just had to talk with Green Arrow and stop him from being an ass and insisting on feeding them his chili.

IIIII

Jason grinned as he went to the harbour in Boston. Aside from being slightly overcast and foggy, it was a great day for sailing, and it had been a long time since he had done so. Also, in accordance to the request of Batman, he decided to take modern equivallents of the armour he once wore as a Knight in Arthur's service.

It was after he arrived and went towards the berth the shipped was docked in that his jaw fell open.

In front of him was a ship not used in a long time. Worse, he recognized the ship. A long lost pirate ship. The Concorde, with it's forty guns had been the bane of many during the time when Pirates were commonplace. Captured and renamed the Queen Anne, it had been Blackbeard's floating headquarters, the prize of his fleet of ships.

Shaking his head, he decided to climb aboard. Perhaps he could get something to drink given the way things were going.

IIIII

After a couple of days at sea, in which there was a competition in fencing, with Black, Sir Justin, and himself teaching the others how to weild a sword properly, they arrived at Avalon. By this time, Jason was well convinced that Black was not only Death, Blackbeard, The Black Knight, and Arthur arrisen, but a person who knew more than he was willing to tell. It was rather interesting the ways that made him realize this.

IIIII

"I'm glad you could all come," Mr. Black said as they left port. "I've got a surprise for all of you. We're on our way to Avalon."

Jason, who was sipping some wine spit it back out as Sir Justin's eyes widened. "What?!"

"I figured we could use some time, and wanted to go to Avalon to study on some old magic. After all, you and Sir Justin should be familiar with the name." was the reply.

Sir Justin noded, "Mayhaps, but I have never been and so do not know the way."

Black smiled, "No problem, I have a map to guide us."

Jason saw the deep respect and almost outright subservience that the other Knight gave to black and rolled his eyes. More than a thousand years and the guy was still a trusting idiot.

IIIII

Harry and G.A. were on deck having a semi-competition, with G.A. teaching him how to use a bow and arrow. He had only seen the things in books, and the closest he had come to one before meeting Arrow was Hagrid's crossbow. It would take a while before he become competent at it.

From the upper deck, Jason was looking at this and then frowned. If Mr. Black was so good with weapons, why didn't he know how to use a bow and arrow? He took a pair of binoculars and watched were Mr. Blacks arrows fell after missing the target. His eyebrows raised as the arrow he was tracking his something and stayed upright. Focusing a bit more, he noting it was in the glass lens of a periscope. While he watched the Periscope, another arrow hit and went straight in. An almost impossible shot.

As the sub trailed behind them, he followed closely as it came out of the water. As the Sail broke and the hatch was opened, a �wild� arrow happened to hit the person coming out in the arm. As he stared, Lord Orm was ranting and trying to pull out the arrow.

IIIII

The meal was rather interesting, consisting of a dish that Mr. Black made that he said 'Myrdyn' came up with. When questioned about this, Black stated that 'Myrden' wasn't that great a magician, more like a whiny kid really, but that he was one hell of a cook.

It was at that meal that Mr. Black served some mead, which happened to be the same recipe as 'Merlin's Best'. When in Arthurs court, it was only served after a great victory or at great holidays or with visiting dignitaries. This was considered to be a kingly gift otherwise.

It also had the added advantage of shuting Etrigan up as the demon was savouring the flavour of his half-brother's famed beverage.

IIIII

Naturally, the question of the ship came up, and the reply to the reason why twenty canons on each side instead of thirteen came back that a woman decided it looked lopsided without that many. Very few people, even with records today, knew that the Lady that Edward Teach, Blackbeard, was seeing at the time gave him the idea for adding more canons. Since the ship was here, it also explained why noone could find the wreakage of the Queen Anne's Revenge, despite the claim that Intersall, Inc made recently.

IIIII

Dismissing his thoughts, Jason concentrated on the matter at hand. Namely the exploration of Fabled Avalon. With Mr. Black, who knew what adventures were just around the bend?

It made him feel a thousand years younger.


	32. Expedition Part II

Harry grinned as the group started off down the pathway. Thanks to Henchgirl sending several shrunken costumes through the floo connection, everyone was outfitted in various period costumes or otherwise as was their wont. Of course, the costumes each were wearing had little or nothing to do with the middle ages.

To start, everyone had their own idea of what was appropriate for this expedition. Forinstance, the three 'knights', including himself, they were wearing armour. This, however, was where the resemblence ended.

Sir Justin, ever the brave knight to the end, and very much mindful of the legends of his time, which to him, had only occured a few years before was wearing his usual chain mail uniform and tabard.

Harry was wearing his Steel Silk underclothing and on top had on a leather jerkin and trousers. All of it was black, without any noticiable standard or coat of arms. A typical knights relaxation uniform for when they went on a hunt.

Sir Jason was the odd one out of the three. His costume included armour, but the armour was not from the middle ages. To start, it was a combination of titanium weave with various hard plastics and other very modern technological parts. For another, there were obvious signs of tampering with the techknowledgy as the 'faceplate' was a transparent glasslike substance, parts of the forarms and along the front had chambers which could open, and, from the sounds of it, included a very interesting stereo system.

Kara, on the other hand, had spent some time pondering just which costume to wear. It hadn't been an easy choice given all the variations available, and how she was thinking of looking, but she also had to consider what the other girls were going to do. To that end Kara had coerced the other girls to go in with her. Traped, Courtney, Galatea, and Zatanna gave up trying to get out of this and decided what to wear as well.

Kara had eventually decided that she would take an 'explorers' outfit, repleat with pitt hat, belt and very short shorts.

Galatea, not having grown up with Halloween and other traditions of costuming, had been persuaded to wear the costume of a travelling princess.

Zatanna, who was more used to costumes thanks to her stage show, decided to forgo the heals and dress in an outfit that would convey beauty, but yet hint at her sourcerous nature.

Courtney was the one to actually take the longest in costuming as she wanted something practical, but didn't want to be shown up. In the end she ended up with something that had pissed pat off. She decided that was a good thing and kept the chain mail bikini and sword set, with her staff on her back.

Pat, seeing this did the only thing he thought possible. Grabbed the first costume with a large cape on it and put it on, making sure to follow closely behind his daughter in case she needed the extra coverage.

G.A. and Speedy decided to just wear their uniforms, as they liked it.

So, it was off to adventure for this merry band of misfits.

IIIII

As they were walking along a path, they heard someone shout from the side "Wait a minute! Where do you think you're going young man?"

Everyone turned in the direction the voice came from only to see an old man in robes, wild white hair hanging down around his shoulder, a long nose and a scragly beard.

"So, you get into town and forget to come see me or something?" The man questioned as he went towards Harry. "Come! Come! Musn't keep the misses waiting."

Harry shrugged, unsure what to do, and not wanting to insult the old man. Given his life, this could be anything from a local greeting to a barmy old man.

Following the senior citizen, the group came upon a small clearing. In it were several small buildings and one slightly larger one which was obviously a home.

The man opened the door and gestured for everyone to go in. When they hesitated, the man replied, "What? We've got room! What do you think I am, some sort of meshungina?"

Kara giggled, "No sir! We're just a little surprised at how neat everything is."

The old man beamed at her. "Quite all right then."

Juat then, and old woman came out of the door, 'What's taking you so long?"

"Just trying to get them in through the door."

The old woman looked at the group and smiled, "See! I told you he'd be back today!"

"Alright, Alright! You were right!" the old man grumbled as the woman went straight for Harry.

Much to his intense discomfort.

"Damn shopkeepers," Harry muttered quietly, vowing to get back at all of them someday, in some way that wouldn't piss them off or get him into trouble. Two old people who were waiting for him, recognized him, and wanted them to come into their home. Either they were more of Casandra's Children, or he had been set up to go on another quest by yet another shopkeeper.

Galatea's ears perked up at this. The old people here obviously recognized him, and yet the only comment from Mr. Black was about shopkeepers. She decided to look around descretely, since this could well provide a clue to the mystery of the man. In less than three seconds, she decided that this was a bad idea as her eye were almost aching and she was getting a headache from trying to process the images that her x-ray vision had provided her. Nothing made sense! It was like they were in some sort of bend or fold that she couldn't see concerning those buildings, and what she did see was twisted beyond recognition.

IIIII

After everyone had entered the dwelling and been served tea, the old woman looked straight at Mr. Black. "Well, are you going to take off that armour, or am I going to have to force it off of you?"

Harry sputtered, "What?"

"Oi!" the woman said as she tossed up her arms, "What? You've been injured again. I know it, you know it, how many people don't know it?"

Ok, this was stranger than usual, "I'm well healed."

The old woman got up and grabbed Harry, leading him towards a backless chair as the old man shook his head, "He really should know better than to argue with her by now."

Jason picked up on that, "What do you mean?"

"Ah! He only comes by every fifty years or so. Think he would stay longer once in a while, but no. Always off to save the world from this or that." The codger said with a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Whenever he comes back, it's an arguement until she dresses all his wounds and makes sure to rub some salve into them."

Oliver grinned, "Doesn't like being mothered."

"Exactly! Thinks he can do it all himself, the boy does. 'I have to slay the dragon by myself', 'I have to go after the evil wizard by myself', or 'I don't need a set of people following me and dying before their time.' He should learn to relax before the end of time!" the elder explained to his young guests.

Both Jason and Galatea took the time to observe Mr. Black in a loosing battle with the woman. She had already gotten his coat and shirt off, and had pulled down the armour. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with this, but was unwilling to harm the old woman in any way.

Jason had the scanner that were built into the armour going like crazy, recording every bit of Mr. Blacks body that could be seen in order to show the number of scars that he had. While he no longer had a doubt of who he was, Bruce would be one of the people who was just anal enough to try and catagorise and classify every bruise with what was known of history. That and the attitude where just some of the reasons that Ettrigan so enjoyed being around the Dark Knight.

As for Galatea, her eyes opened slightly as she observed one of the scars on his chest. It was just wide enough that it could have been caused by a sword. Using her exray vision again, she scanned his upper body and noted that one of the scars that the woman was working one lined up with the scar on front. If she followed the path created by lining up the scars, the sword had gone right through the mans heart!

She kept scanning, knowing this was probably the only time she would get to do so, and she almost shuddred when she looked at his brain.

Now, contrary to popular belief, X-ray vision did not provide a full colour spectrum of what they were seeing. The eyes of a person from a Kryptonian system was able to see further into the spectrum than a human eye. It was more in terms of energy gradients of the x-rays that they were able to tell what the colour of the object was that it was passing through, something that took quite a while to practice and get right. Even then, this method of colour recognition was not foolproof, and it was more of a guess half the time.

For the first and last time in Galatea's life, she saw a full colour image while using her x-ray vision, and it was not a sight that she wanted to repeat. Seeing a persons brain, in sicking shades of greens was not something that she wanted to repeat. It reminded her of the things that she read about zombies in the files that Amanda had given her to read before she left on this mission.

A mission she was really begining to regret.

IIIII

"I Really Do Not Need This!" Harry said as the old woman was rubbing some kind of salve over all of his visible scars.

She clucked and continued to apply the cream. "You should take care of yourself better. And you should get yourself a wife! Do you think we'll be around forever? I want to see some grandchildren!"

'Ok,' Harry decided, 'These two are not part of those shopkeepers. It seems like they are missing their son instead.'

Of course, being who he was, and given the age of the two, he wasn't going to say anything. It would be better if they still had some hope, and he couldn't bring himself to dash it. There had to be something he could do for them, however.

IIIII

Looking at the two blond Kryptonians, the old man decided something. "I think I have something that the two of you need. The rest of you go into the living room."

Pat's eyebrow raised, "Which way?"

"Through there," the geezer said, "Turn on the far viewer and sit while I speak with these two.

After they walked through the door, Courtney said, "Well, this is disappointing."

Oliver looked at the large Plasma screen that dominated one wall, "Don't knock it. Maybe they have a game on."

IIIII

And so the adventure went.

Kara and Galatea recieved their own wands, although the old man didn't do anything about giving them training thinking that they were already trained.

In the nearby town, the grooup split up for a little while.

Harry, wearing a crest that the old woman insisted that he attach to his coat, was pulled aside in order to speak with several of the Elders and allowed to copy many of the books in their library. It was a surprise to find a modern photocopier in a place he expected to be a dead island full of ruins or a place that was just as dead set against technology as the wizarding population of England.

Zatana, Kara, and Galatea went off to see some of the sites, and they would not say what they had seen. There was a bit of a grin on Kara's face, and Galatea looked unsure when they got back together with the rest. Zatana spent quite a bit of time gigling for some reason.

Sit Jason and Sir Justin met and got into some battles with knights that were residing on the island. It took them back to their old tournament days.

Green Arrow, when he arrived back, was dressed differently. First, his uniform was packed away, and he was dressed in a lincon green leather outfit and a hooded leather jerkin. In addition, his high-tech equipment was put away in a sack that carried his old uniform. In it's place was a Yew bow and an old fashioned round quiver of arrows. He was also wearing a sword at his side. All he would say about them was it was won in a competition and that it would serve him better than his old stuff.

Sir Justin immediately took that to mean the outfit was magical in some way, and given what happened in the fight with Elling, it was probably better that he received it.

Speedy had also changed outfits. He still had a bow and arrow, although they were much like Olivers, and he also wore a sword, but that was where the similarities ended. He had also won this outfit in a competition, and the amount of weapons that were on the boy, and the dark colour of the close fitting leather outfit, made Sir Jason think that he was a medival version of Batman.

Pat was just loaded down and he was silently cursing Mr. Black for giving his daughter a purse full of coins as his daughter bought an amazing amount of 'souveniers'.

IIIII

They group stopped and saw the old people once more as they headed for the boat. They had spent almost three months there and were told that when they left the island, only one day will have passed on the outside. Harry took this in stride, as much the same thing had happened at Shangra-la.

After the leaguers left, the old woman turned to the old man, "Well, I told you my grandson was a good boy."

Rao chuckled as he let the disguise go, "Yes. I hope one of those two will marry the boy. Perhaps by learning magic they can feel more comfortable around him."

Nemisis rolled her eyes, "Kara's smitten with him. I think you should look for another match for Galatea."

Rao laughed aloud, "There's enough time, if they choose not to stupidly give up their lives. By the way, what did Zues want to talk with me about?"

"There's this little matter of your boy and a certain Amazon Diana falling in love with mortals. He wants to see her happy and was thinking that you and him could get together to see about Diana and Kal-El becoming engaged. Let's go and celebrate a little bit of successful matchmaking with the others, shall we?" Athena said from behind the two.

Laughing the other two Celestrial beings went to discuss how to breed their respective champions.

Fin.  



	33. By Dawn's Early Light

Superman stood stunned beside a doorway once again.

After hearing that members of Mr. Blacks family had come to visit the wizard currently confined to the medical facility, he wanted to great them and give a good impression of the league. Unfortunately, as with all things Black, things did not go as planed. No, not at all like he planed.

---

"No! You're too young to be getting into adventures. Do you know how much trouble I'm going to be in with you here?" Xander said as he threw up his hands.

Dawn pouted. A world where superheroes existed, and where she could step out from Buffy's shadow. She had to convince him to let her. "Xannnder, I'm several billion years old."

"Dawn, you're a teenager." Harry tried to say calmly.

"Pleeeaaasse?"

"You're still not up on your spells Dawn. And you're too young!" sputtered Xander. "God! Buffy will KILL me. I may be Immortal, but she could still do it, not to mention what-"

"I left a note for mom. I just KNEW you would leave again, and I wasn't going to risk it. The last time you said that you were going for 'just a week or so on business', you were gone for over six centuries. SIX CENTURIES! Having fun, going on adventures, scaring entire planets full of bad guys. I want to do that too, and I'm older than BOTH of you when you started to do the tronce the bad guys bit." Dawn grinned at the two of them.

Harry and Xander looked at each other resignedly. It was put up with several dozen hours of her whining, or give in.

Xander grumbled and pulled out his Zippo. "Henchgirl, are you there?"

After about a minute, the call was answered, "Henchgirl speaking."

"It's Xander. I need some special clothes for Dawn. A full protection suit and assorted equipment. How soon can you get it to me."

Henchgirl was silent for a moment. "It will take about ten minutes, I have some extra stuff here and I have an idea for her. I'll send the stuff through in a moment."

Harry looked at the young girl who was now whooping around the infirmary. "There. As long as you wear the suit, you can go on SMALL adventures."

Soon Henchgirl came back on, "Here it comes. Standard Lovely Angels gear, and I've added her on as an apprentice for a future trouble consultant team."

Before Xander cound reply, Dawn had already grabed the package and pulled a curtain around a nearby bed.

"We got it. I'll call you back later." Xander said, giving in to the inveitable.

---

Dawn was walking down the corridor towards the Cafeteria when she passed a Japanese woman in a black and white outfit. Currently, she was wondering what to call herself. It was a superhero universe after all.

A couple of steps after Doctor Light passed the young woman in a bikini, she was stopped, stared, and then went back to the girl to ask a question. "Excuse me, young lady, may I ask who you are?"

Dawn turned to look and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, me? I known as Key, apprentice with The Lovely Angels. Why?"

Doctor Light was stunned, "I didn't think that we would have anyone so young on station."

Key rolled her eyes, "I'm here with my brothers, Xander and Mr. Black. Anyway, I've got to find the cafeteria."

Dr. Light, Kimiyo Hoshi, looked on with a bit of horror on who had come to visit.

Running through the halls as fast as she could safely go, she saw one of the Founders. "Excuse me, Superman, I am sorry to bother you, but can I hope that new girl is NOT going to be a member of the League? I do not think having Kei of the Dirty Pair is a wise decision."


	34. A new generation, Part One

"NOOOO!!" Screamed Harry as he saw what had happened.

Too late. Just a little too late. He promised Tim that he would be protected, and he failed in that promise.

Rushing to the boy, and throwing a Protego shield around him before Mr. E could get in a second stroke, Harry hoped, beyond all hope, that young Tim Hunter was still alive.

"You would protect the one that will become the greatest evil known?!" The insane blind man shouted at Harry.

Harry had enough and cast a privacy charm, and then cast another healing spell at the young boy on the ground. He felt for a pulse, and found one, but it was weak, and getting weaker. Pulling out his Zippo, he called out, "Doctor, Medical Emergency."

Within seconds, he had a reply. "What's the emergency?"

Harry calmly stated the situation. "I've got a young boy down. He has a wound to the left side of his chest, pulse is weak and thready, breathing shallow. I've already cast three healing spells, and it has barely stabilized him to this degree. I need a solution. Fast."

There wasn't a reply for about thirty seconds, then, "I'm sending an emergency kit through. Is Kara there? You'll need her help."

"No. Kara isn't here at the moment."

"Get her. I'll wait on the line to advise you what to do."

Harry apparated to where he knew Kara had to be.

---

On board the Watchtower, Kara was surprised when Mr. Black just appeared. She then saw what she had in his hands, "Is he okay?"

"No. Doctor, I'm with Kara now."

"Scan the boy, and send me the information." The Doctor said.

Harry did as he was told, and waited for something to help the boy in front of him.

"OK. Here's the kit. Open it and take the white container on the right side. You will need 10CC's of your patients blood, and at least 10CC's of Kara's. The more of Kara's blood, the better. Mix them in the container and then put it into the injector. Inject it into his Carotid artery or vein. Then get him into as much sunlight as you can. If you can, reflect the light back to him." Came the Doctor's voice.

The two of them followed her instructions, using a cutting curse to get the required amount of Kara's blood. They then rushed Tim to an observation deck where Harry conjured as many mirrors as he could. It was then a waiting game.

"Come on, Tim. Don't give up on us now." Kara said as she wiped his brow. It was one of the hardest things that she had to do. Wait. For all of her powers, there was nothing more that she could do."

After about ten minutes, Tim started to make a marked improvement. Harry stated, "He's ok. His breathings improved and his pulse is steady."

He Growled the next part. "Now I have something I have to do."

"Leave your zippo with Kara!" The Doctor's voice shouted out before he could close it.

Harry handed the portable flue to Kara, his visage becoming a skull. "I've got someone that needs a lesson. Badly."

Kara nodded. "Make sure that he pays for this. A lot."

"I Will."

---

The two had disappeared. That would not stop him from fulfilling his purpose. The divine purpose for which he was born. Feeling a presence behind him, he turned and struck.

Mr. E's strike was stopped by a hand which had grabbed his. He then heard a voice growl out, in what he could swear was pure cold. Pure Evil. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I must kill him. Before he becomes the most evil being on the planet." was the stubborn reply of the blind seer.

"So, you would commit great evil, just to eliminate the possibility of his becoming evil? Has he yet to commit a wrong?"

Doggedly determined to carry out him holy mission, Mr. E continued, "No, but if I kill him now, then he will never commit a wrong."

"If I do as you say, if I agree with you, you will kill only those that are evil?"

Mr. E growled. "That is my purpose in life."

"Then I should eliminate you now. You were about to commit evil by killing Tim. By your words, you shall die." said the stranger.

Mr. E's body was lifted, and held in place. In a desperate maneuver, he used an underhanded thrust to the chest of his opponent, only to feel the stake brake.

"Shall I do as you have done? Stop the evil before it has been committed?" asked the voice of the man holding him up.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mr. Black. Timothy Hunter is under my protection. Now, shall I do to you, a person more committed to doing evil, the same as you would do to Tim, who has less chance of being evil?" Harry stated. "Answer honestly, or are you a hypocrite?

"I am a Guardian of truth, dedicated to protecting humanity from evil. The boy will be powerful. Too powerful. It does not matter weather he is mage, scientist, or writer, his very footsteps will cause shudders throughout the universe, and we should be responsible and stop this before it start, before the power corrupts him completely." gasped Mr. E.

Mr. Black through him back. "You have a gift. The ability to see what may happen, not what will. You have the ability to travel through the various times and timelines, and yet, you are truly blind. Not physically, though that is part of it, but spiritually. I have promised that you would pay, but I have no stomach to kill one such as you, for you are beneath contempt. Beneath even what relief death would bring. I should strand you here, never to leave until you learn the error of what you tried to do."

Snarling, he said, "Who would dare speak for you now?"

"I would." a voice from behind him came.

"You would speak for this one? The one who treads the way of humans, but never comes close to them?" said a too calm Harry.

"Yes." the Phantom Stranger replied, projecting his confidence, and his need to redeem his colleague.

"I will release him to you on two conditions. First, that you and the one who released Timothy Hunter to him are to be his watchdogs, his keepers, for as long as he exists. Second, that you will see that he receives help, both to understand his gift, and to understand what it is to be human. You will ensure that this does NOT happen again. If this is not followed, you and the one who let Timothy accompany this garbage will share his fate."

"I will see to it." was the quiet reply.

From where he was, as the very precipice of the end of time, history flowed, and to his altered brain came answers that would not stay with him once he left. Harry's eyes burned with knowledge of the being in front of him that would save Mr. E. "See that you do. Only for who you are am I being this lenient. I shall take Timothy now. He shall be protected by me to the best of my abilities. He shall be to me, as my own. He shall be considered my family. So I Have Declared."

"So It Is Declared."

---

"Thank God!" Kara said as she kept watch on Timothy. For some reason, she felt closer to him than to anyone else that she had helped to save. For some reason, she knew that she would protect him with everything she could.

"Kara. I think you should know something." The Doctors voice came to her. "The remedy that we used was a desperate one. A last minute one. He was being killed by a completely unknown, and unrecorded poison."

Kara smiled. "Yet, whatever you did saved him. Thank you."

The medi-witch coughed. "Still, the solution was desperate. For use, it is considered the Final Chance Solution. And because of that, I have to say congratulations."

Now Kara was puzzled. "Why?"

"The white container contained Mr. Black's white corpuscles. We combined it with your blood to help strengthen it, as it is doubtful it would have worked by itself. The boys blood was used to prevent a rejection reaction for when it was injected. We'll need to wait a week and do some test, but if I'm right, then you need to be informed. Congratulations. It's a boy."


	35. A new generation, Part Two

"A boy?" was the unusually quiet question.

Kara smirked, "That's if the Doctor is right. I think this is the first time, outside of natural birth, clones, transporter accidents, or test-tube insemination that a child came about from two different people."

"A father?" Harry was now saying, still quite startled at what Kara had to say. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the possibility. Sure, he was going to be willing to take care of Tim, but to actually be a biological father? That never entered into the equation.

Still...

"So?" Kara asked, still wanting his opinion on adopting Tim.

Harry shook his head. "We still need to check if he has any parents here. If not, then yes. And even IF he has parents who give their permission for this, we don't force him. It's his decision."

Kara smiled and went to the door. "Ok then. I just need to check on a few things."

Harry sighed as his unexpected mate left the room. "Well Tim, whatever happens, I'm going to take care of you. If I have my way, nothing will harm you ever again. Still, what you want to do, and how you want to do it is, for the most part, up to you. I don't know if it's good or bad, but at least you have a choice.

"Unlike me."

---

Diana was slightly startled as she watched the young woman skipping down the hall towards the control centre. For some reason, Supergirl seemed too bright, too cheerful. Which meant one of two things. She made another 'point' with Mr. Black, or she convinced him to take her on a date.

She shook her head. Young love was interesting to watch, and the attempts by Mr. Black to avoid Kara's advances had not gone unnoticed. Time to add this reaction to the net. Unfortunately, it also meant that she lost the bet on how long it would take before the next date.

---

"Mr. Terrific," Kara began, "I have a favour to ask of you."

The Leagues co-ordinator looked up from what he was doing, "What is it?"

"Does there happen to be an extra room available? I sort of need one right away." Kara told him.

"Yeah, there are a few left." reported the hero after checking several screens. "Who's it to be assigned to?"

"First, can you make it close to both Mr. Black and my room?" came the reply.

Consulting the screens again, Mr. Terrific replied. "Yeah, there's one that's relatively close. It should do. So, who do I list it for?"

Kara then nailed him with a look of female doom. "As long as you keep this information to yourself."

The targeted hero gulped, then nodded frantically.

Kara took a deep breath. "List it as belonging to Superboy."

The extremely intelligent man, who would normally not make a mistake, made one of extreme magnitude. To tell the truth, he meant his reply as a joke. So, while inputing the appropriate information, he asked, "I wasn't aware that there were any more Kryptonians. Who is he, your son?"

Kara shrugged, it wasn't as if it wasn't going to be known after this week. She looked over Mr. Terrifics shoulder to get the room number and answered him. "Yeah. He's mine and Mr. Blacks."

Mr. Terrific stopped typing, frozen for several minutes before putting it out of his mind. No way would Kara risk the wrath of her cousin. If only he had looked behind him.

It is unknown who said that females were the worst gossips. Women tended to think that it's because Men had to say something about how secrets were released. Men just thought it was the status quo.

The truth was that gossiping was an age old activity enjoyed by both sexes, although with far differing viewpoints.

The Flash had overheard Kara's request.

To anyone intelligent, it was not a surprise that the information was all over the station within the hour.

Rampant speculation started after that.

---

Shayera had gathered the women who had experience with Mr. Black in the past, as well as some of the female acquaintances that Kara had made in the League. After checking the database and confirming a room was now available for a 'Superboy', they had to have a baby shower. Given Black's power, it was no surprise to her that Kara could have a child so fast and not show.

---

Green Arrow was grinning like crazy.

Hey, Mr. Black may not be married yet, but that didn't mean that they couldn't take him out for a real super bachelor party.

This bachelor party ended up with many male League members being told NOT to return to the northern California coast. Aside from Green Arrows practical jokes, a very drunk green lantern with a power-ring, a reality altering magician with super strength, and a very drunk, "fastest man alive", the arrival of other league members assigned to 'clean up' by Batman caused this night to be known as the 'ultimate' bachelor party.

The showdown between a drunk Mr. Black and slightly enraged Superman over the Atlantic was nothing in comparison.

It was also this Bachelor party that caused an immediate, world wide ban on super beings being allowed to hold Bachelor parties.

---

After an eventful week, in which Tim's father had given permission for the adoption, genetics tests confirmed that yes, he was the son of Mr. Black and Kara In-Ze, and full explanations had been given, Tim was allowed to leave the confines of the station and away his over protective parents and extremely over protective 'cousin'. He also ended up being introduced to the members of the Teen Titans, thanks to a very helpful Roy Harper, much to the disgust of Batman.

The Titans were told, in no uncertain terms, that Superboy was not to be allowed on missions.

"So Superboy, what do you think of the place?" asked Robin.

"It's nice, but something I've never understood." Tim answered.

"What don't you understand?" was the reply.

"How much magic are you using and what are the spells involved, because to keep the sides of the T up must be a tremendous strain."  



	36. And Never the Twain Should Meet

If anyone was really looking, they would have seen a small sailing ship floating towards an island.

Not that unusual, unless you count the fact that this selfsame sailing vessel was floating slowly down from the sky. Or the fact that several astronomers had just been accused of drinking during the night. Or one of the auto-camera observatories now checking their entire system for where a hacker happened to insert pictures of this particular boat having a full sail heading towards earth.

Then again, for the people of this island, it was a normal day, or rather, it was a boring day as there hadn't been an explosion as of yet.

Soon, the anomaly, known to a couple of jokers as 'The Black Ship', landed in front of one of the entrances and the sole passenger on board got off and immediately walked into a dimly lit area.

"If there was ever a time to be embarrassed by something, it is now," Harry decided as he went down the halls to talk with a certain person who may be able to help him.

To do that, he had to pass the threshold of a certain door that he barely paid attention to. It was a door that had smoke with a greenish tint, dark, maniacal laughter, and warnings strewn about. Of course, if he was anyone else, say like a visiting dignitary, government official, or a terminally ill patient with only hours or minutes to live, a lot of people would have reminded him of the adage of the cure being worse than the disease. Or at least that is how some of the people coming to the island described the door leading to Henchgirls lab.

Henchgirl herself was considered a sight not to be missed.

The lab was always an interesting place. Not in terms of items or the other bits of 'ambiance' that people liked, such as the electrical arcs going up some wires leading to the ceiling, clouds of fumes in different colours that snaked across the floor, and a deep red glow coming from one corner of the entrance that looked as though there was a bubbling lava pit. Harry looked around a bit, trying to find the newest addition to the place before going into the area where Henchgirl actually did her work. He finally found what he was looking for and stifled a laugh. There was now a giant Acrumantula web, complete with a realistic 20 foot fake moving along the ceiling.

The twins had to have come up with that one.

He was quickly tackled from behind, by a rather enthusiastic blond. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't Henchgirl. Even more unfortunate, he would have to admit this big mistake in front of the woman who was slowly becoming a fixture in his heart. "Hi Kara."

"Hi dear," she said while going around to see his face. "Did the probe work like it was supposed to?"

Ok, it was worse than expected. Much worse. Where was Henchgirl when you needed her? "Errr...Well...I'm not quite sure..."

Kara frowned. "What happened. Did another coincidence happen, or was it pirates, or did you run into a customs agent?"

Harry was desperately trying not to do the usual thing, which was pull at his collar. Instead, he just decided to go for it. It wasn't as though she wouldn't find out. "I, well, lost the probe."

Kara pulled back from him and narrowed her eyes. While it wouldn't take long to make a duplicate, it would be annoying. Besides, the probe would answer a lot of information on the differences between the planes of existence. "Lost it, how?"

Sighing, Harry pulled up a stool. "I lost something as well, you know. I didn't just lose your probe. Anyway, I just finished starting the star, and sat down to relax, putting my remote on your probe. Well, to make a long story short, I fell asleep. When I woke up, the probe, AND my remote were missing. I wasn't able to find them anywhere in the local area. And before you ask, they had already gone too far for a direction spell to find them."

Kara started to rub her eyebrows, "Well, now I know what Meridith meant by planing for failure. I planted a homing device on it, so we'll be able to find it where ever it ended up. Let's go to my lab, Joe."

Harry nodded, then frowned, "Shouldn't we say goodbye to Henchgirl first?"

Kara coughed nervously, leading him to her lab. "No need. We can see her later."

She was able to get him distracted before he inquired further. Besides, Harley wanted to test her latest gag so much, that she couldn't refuse. It wasn't as though her boyfriends sister would be hurt by it, and she did need to get some payback for that little 'close encounter' the week before.

---

In the Pacific Northwest of the United States, a small town sheriff was wondering what to do with this latest incident, or even how to write it up. Well writing it up was simple, but who would believe that he had been hit by an energy blast that had ripped open part of his chest and was killing him with radiation. Even better, who would believe that he was also healed in seconds by a scientist who was inordinately advanced over normal humans. It was nuts. And it defined the word impossible.

It was simply another day in Eureka for the residents. A small, super-scientific town that was constantly under threat of being ripped apart, if not for the fact that those ripping it apart would then turn loose some of the brightest minds on the planet, or the fact that the President would rather have those threatening to do so killed for being so power hungry. It was also the only small town in the world that advertised such devices as 'microwave mitts' or 'cryo kennels' on local tv.

Hell, they even had a device that allowed one to edit their memories, how much weirder could it get?

For Jack Carter, former US Marshal conned into being a small town sheriff, he really didn't want to know.

Of course as his deputy, Lupo would say, "it's a boring day. No explosion at all, and no one has done any 'finding of things that mankind is not supposed to know' since five yesterday."

Henry chose that moment to knock on his door and come in. "You seem bugged."

Jack took a quick look around himself before realising that it was slang, not an actual event. "Yeah. How do I explain what happened yesterday? I mean the people at the Pentagon read this."

Henry sat down and leaned back, "What's to worry about. Just write it up and forget about it. Not like they'll ever do anything about it until we're ready."

Jack looked up from the paperwork he was trying to fill out. "Don't you ever worry about that? I mean, everything that's happening around here could end the world. Hell, that seems happens about once a month from what I've been reading."

"Science, Jack," said Henry, "Is always pushing the barriers of knowledge. It's what we do here, no big deal."

Jacks eyes half closed and opened quickly as an incredulous expression was on his face. What would the nuts around here consider abnormal?

That was when Allison chose to come in, almost like a play. "Carter, I just got a message from the White House. Some people are coming here to claim something one of them lost. We're to do whatever they tell us."

Jack looked at the woman who was so tempting to him, "Wait, I thought they have to have approval from you and Stark?"

"Apparently not," grumbled Allison as she sat in another chair, "According to the White House, we're pretty low on the top secret list compared with the people who are visiting. At least all they want to do is recover their property, which somehow made it's way into this town."

Henry looked up, "So. Who's visiting?"

"A Mr. Black, a Ms. Inze, and people going by the code names the Professor, and Henchgirl. I have no idea who they are." Allison replied.

Henry shot straight up. "Ah...I think I'm going on vacation for a while. Florida sounds nice."

"Henry..." Jack said, "What do you know about these people?"

"Know? I don't really know anything. Just rumours." Henry replied.

"Rumours?"

"Lets just say a person I met a few years ago described them as doing things that we have yet to catch up on in this town, and that includes the catastrophes!" Henry shuddered, remembering his time on that island, all of two hours that he really wished he could erase. "I really should be going now. I've got to pack."

Jack snorted. He was really going to let him go if he couldn't get out of this. "Henry, I'm going to need your help. You're about the only one other than Allison who could dumb down their talk to something I can understand."

"Now, you really don't need me."

"I'm afraid we do, Dr. Deacon." Allison smiled slightly. He wasn't going to abandon her like this. "At least until I get the files from Washington on them."

Henry's glare was actually comforting to the two people responsible for the security of the town.


	37. A simple lunch can be so much work

Dawn blinked as her sight returned. She had a feeling that Xander was going to either lock her up to keep her safe, or enroll her someplace absolutely boring to prevent things from happening. What happened was inevitable. Despite the absence of a lot of things, the two usual factors had combined and she'd been kidnapped. Again.

And the day started so well.

She had decided to go down to Gotham for a while. From what she heard of the place, it was a lot calmer than Sunnydale. Hey, the place even had that phony vampire, Batman protecting the place much like Angel did in LA or Spike back home.

It was a measure of how unusual Dawns life was that the thought of Vampire protectors was comforting.

Well, these guys were actually nice for kidnappers. Either that or they were very incompetent as they had left her awake, with the use of her arms and legs, and aside from telling her she shouldn't try to get away, stayed a respectful distance from her. In fact, the only time she had felt the least bit threatened by the three of them, was when they asked her to put on a blindfold so that she wouldn't find out where their hideout was.

Asked, not told her.

She shook her head.

If this was the quality of kidnappers, then Batman's reputation was WAY over-rated.

"Hello, my dear," said a man sitting on an overdone throne, "My name is Rā's al Ghūl, and I have invited you here to listen to a proposition."

OK, this described the incompetence. "Hi, my names Key. So, do you just issue invitations like this to anyone who just happens to be in Gotham?"

Rā's left eye opened up slightly, and his mouth twitched a bit. "Not really. You do intregue me, however, as I've never seen or heard of you before, but you are willing to travel freely in the Detective's city without his permission."

Dawn rolled her eyes as she sat down and accepted a glass of wine. "What do I care about the Brooding Wonder. He can't even brood right!"

'This is a woman who can truly stand up for herself' the man thought to himself, "Most people would. Oh, please try the mouhammara, my chef makes it in the old way. No, I was wondering what your plans were, and if you could help me with a small problem."

The food was actually quite good, and the meal was being held as a diplomatic matter, as the dishes attested to. Still, she had to find out a few things before thinking of, or agreeing to anything. "I would be willing to listen, but you need to tell me what type of Ghoul, or demon you are? Your name can be translated several ways depending on the inflection, intonation, or subdialect."

Rā's was surprised, "You do not mind sharing a table and food with a demon?"

Dawn shrugged, "Normal where I'm from. Now, back to the subject, your name."

"Ah." said Rā's, truly pleased. "My name is usually translated to mean Demon's Head. I run an organization that some say is criminal when it trys to repair the damage that mankind has done."

Great, some stupid group or organization that probably hasn't taken into account how the worlds changed, even from world war two. Another out of touch watcher's council. "So, tell me about your problems, and how you plan to fix them."

Dawn spent several pleasant hours nibbling while Rā's described the crimes of humanity and what he was doing and had done over the centuries to ensure that the world's ecological balance would be restored before all life on the planet was destroyed. She could easily see what he was saying, and agreed with a lot of it. It was the execution that could use work.

"Boy, you have a great idea, but have to be an idiot to execute it like you have." Dawn commented.

This was intreguing. For once there was someone who agreed with him, but was telling him that he didn't know what he was doing. "Tell me then, what should I do?"

Dawn looked at him. "You have an organization, probably worth trillions, more contacts than I can imagine, and control of entire crime syndicates if you want it. Ever think of using them to your advantage?"

"I do use them to my advantage, and the Detective always stops me."

Dawn nodded. "Because your methods haven't moved past the eighteenth century. Nowdays, if you want something done, you entice the younger generation. Global warming can be combated by simply having all the scientist that you have, combined with a number of the politicians that are not in your back pocket, pushing an advertising campaign. In fact, a lot of the ways to combat whats wrong start with three things. Product, Advertisments, Kids. You create a product that will entice kids, is entirely legal, and covers what you want, you advertise it, and sell it to kids who take your ideas to heart. Matel does it all the time."

"And this works?"

"Barbie, Tonka toys, Matchbox, GI Joe. The list goes on. The one thing I would say is don't treat the kids exactly like kids. Keep it intelligent enough for adults to cope with and the environment will have billions of helpers, especially if you do humanitarian things. You can do things like that."

A window suddenly broke apart and Batman came into the room. "Rā's, get out of my city."

Dawn stood. "OK, I'm having a pleasant meal, a nice chat with someone who is interesting, and an idiot comes flying into the room. Can you call the police?"

"Key, " came the growl, "He is a criminal."

"Is he wanted at this moment?"

"No."

"Has he done anything other than respectfully invite me to dine with him?"

"No, but he will."

"Then, Batman, you are guilty of breaking and entering, assault, probably battery, issuing threats with probable deadly intent and menance. Do you want me to go on?" Dawn stated.

"I will leave him alone when he leaves My City."

"No. You will leave him alone now. You will leave here, and if you interfere again, without cause, then I will ask for the police to arrest you. No chance of talking me out of it. Now go."

The Batman left, not able to do anything else.

"See, that's why you need to update your methods. Batman and the others can be stopped if you do it within the laws."

"My dear," Rā's stated elegantly while bowing low to Key, "Would you consider becoming my heir? I need someone who can think."


	38. A new generation, Part Three

One year later:

It was September first, and once again many magical students were going through a hidden doorway located in a brick post to a small platform named, strangely enough, 9 and 3/4.

Why, as many, many people who actually thought about the problem, no one noticed someone going through a wall by sending a cart at high speed towards. It was a mystery, not explainable by magic as those people who did enter this particular post did so when traffic was high. They said it was in an effort to hide themselves, but neither the muggleborn or their parents believed this.

For one thing, more people paid attention when young children tried to crash a cart in a person during rush hour.

This lead to a lot of money changing hands, from the Ministry of Magic to those muggleborn smart enough to apply for grants to explain the impossible. The Fudge government was a large participant in this spending twice the money, some twenty million galleons over three years, than any other government. Of course a smart pureborn could have had the answer if they asked, and they would have been shocked and dismayed that hiding the entrance was never necessary in the first place.

Simply put, most who saw the people travel into the wall thought that Mary and the others were probably rolling in their graves at the uncouth carriage of the younger generations of wizards, witches, and mages, and out of respect never said a word.

Of course, on the platform to catch the train, stood parents and students saying final goodbyes before the train left. Among these people stood a small group of three that were staying in the background.

"Remember, we're just a flue call away." said the taller male.

"Dad, don't worry! Or at least don't worry so much." said a thirteen year old rolling his eyes.

His father clapped him on the shoulder, "I'm supposed to be taking care of you."

The blonde at his side rolled her eyes. "Joe, leave it alone. He'll be able to handle himself at Hogwarts just fine."

The man known as Joe Black looked at his wife of less than a month. "He's going into third year. I just want to be sure that he wants to go. He can learn more at home."

"Geez, overprotective much, bro?" came a laugh from behind them.

Hey, Uncle Xander!" Timothy Hunter exclaimed, looking at the demon hunter from California. "What are you doing here?"

"Anya and I came to give you a couple of gifts for school." Xander Harris replied as he reached into his coat and pull out a belt that had an attached sword and scabbard. "It's made from quintuple blessed silver, and the whole thing was dunked in a pool of holy water for three weeks. It has a magical core in a suspension of holy water, and it was forged using Japanese methods. You can never be too careful when you're a part of this family."

Harry looked at Kara. "See! He agrees with me.Tim should be where it's safe."

"I'm ready to explain why I love shopping, and how you can't get a bargain without spending hours!" came the singsong reply.

"I'll be good."

Anya rolled her eyes at the antics. As if anybody didn't know why shopping was fun. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small money bag. "There's 2000 galleons in there, so it should last you until Christmas break. I've also packed a few books on micro and macro economics, and another book on how to get the best prices for goods. There's a list of demon contacts that I have in case you need it, and D'hoffren asked me to include a spell book from when he was about your age."

'Oh yeah!', thought Tim, 'Aunt Anya's never going to get over money."

He decided to save himself the headache and hugged her. "I'll study them. Don't want to fall behind, after all."

"All well and good, but there are things that can't be handled with a weapon like that," came the snakiest voice he knew.

"Hello Aunt Dawn." Tim groaned. He should have known she would show up, but he was REALLY hoping that she wouldn't. There were several good reasons for this, including the fact that she was VERY vindictive with the jokes. Another good one was that everyone was now staring at her, and he meant EVERYONE.

"Hiya kid. I kinda think you'll be more used to this." Dawn said as she presented a gunbelt, with a rather large one already in it.

"Yeah. Thanks. Can you, um, well, put some clothes on?" stammered the embarrassed young man.

Dawn looked at herself. Then looked back at Tim. "Naw...I'm wearing too much as it is."

Yes, Aunt Dawn was definitely spending too much time with Aunt Faith. Not a good thing for anybody. It especially was not a good thing for young males.

Kara took him and hugged him then. "I'm going to miss you."

"Mom!"

His mother then handed him a black box, "Anyway, this is something for you to wear. We're going to try it on now, but you're only to really wear it for the first time at the sorting. Remember, stay at the back of the room until they call your name, then go down the centre. Do not approach the head table until they call your name."

Wondering what was inside, he pressed the button on the side. When he saw it his eyes widened. "You mean it?"

Kara smiled. "Yes"

Timothy Hunter just jumped ten feet in the air, "ALL RIGHT!!!"

Harry chuckled and handed over an envelope when his son came back to the ground. "Well, this will seem tame in comparison. Just remember the words 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and 'Mischief managed.'"

Tim didn't understand that, "What do you mean?"

"Just remember those words. Now, aren't you supposed to try that piece of cloth on for size?"  



	39. A new generation, Part Four

As with all things there was a time to get started, and a time to relax.

Timothy chose the latter for several reason.

The first was obvious. According to everyone the train would take most of the day to make it from downtown London to Hogsmede station, a distance of only a few hundred miles. Why Wizarding Britain couldn't use a more modern form of transport, or if they still wanted to use a train, use a bullet train was beyond him. The train actually took longer to use than driving a car directly to the village.

Second was the fact that he had not been able to get out of daily lessons for the past year. And the lessons were not what an ordinary person would get to know or use. Sword work, flying, using various powers, spell use, potions, chemistry, engineering, defence against the dark arts, strategy and tactics, alchemy, sewing, cooking, languages, history of several worlds, the list went on. In less than a year, he had learned more than most Hogwarts students would learn, or want to learn, in ten years.

Damned simulation room and time traveling devices.

Third was one that some kids complained about, but not for the same reasons. This one, by the way, was the most interesting. He wasn't going on vacation with his parents.

When they had tried to go on vacation barely a month ago, it had been interrupted.

---

Everything considered, going by car to see America wasn't that bad of an idea. Going to see the sights, spending time learning about history, and relaxing was something that was on the agenda before he had to leave for Hogwarts. A decision Tim had insisted on, now that he had 'caught up' on the curriculum.

They had spent a couple of days in New York before heading out across the county, with Kara driving. She had insisted on it given that when Joe drove anywhere, they tended to end up going to trouble spots now and then. Kara wanted this vacation/honeymoon to be nice and calm, with her family, and not getting involved with some over the top adventure or stupid dark lord. She even had them go back to her original universe to help lessen the possibility of trouble.

It really was wishful thinking.

Tim looked up from his PADD as he felt the change in velocity and heard the breaks screech on. In milliseconds, his face was hit with the billowing puff of the airbag. Either his mother just crashed the car, or something strange happened.

Looking to his right, and then to his left where he saw military personnel, complete with large calibre weapons, approaching the car, he was betting on the later.

There was only one thing to say concerning this situation, "Are we there yet?"

---

General Hammond was not a person who enjoyed practical jokes, and given this was April 1st, he wasn't in the mood for whatever games his 2IC was going to pull. The book that was being held by Sergeant Walters had everything that one could think of for O'Neill to pull, including having Thor beam Jell-O into the Whitehouse. Hammond thought it more likely that he would ask Thor to set Kinsley down in the coldest part of the Antarctic, if he could get away with it.

Whatever was going to happen, he had a feeling that it would turn the base, if not the planet, upside down.

That was when the Stargate activated, and a familiar call of 'off-world' activation called out. By the time the General arrived in the observation room, the people there were in a calm panic. So far, the Stargate was just spinning without engaging the chevrons. They still didn't know enough about the Stargate, so it could be anything from a self test diagnostic to somebody trying to contact them from the future.

However, having the inner ring still spinning while forming a green portal was very unexpected. Having a station wagon come out and crash into the wall below the control room started to give him a headache. Seeing a thirteen year old boy step out of the back of the car and ignore the P-90's pointed towards him while going to look at the front of the vehicle made him shout into the base microphone, "COLONEL O'NEILL, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS. NOW!"

Around ten minutes later, Hammonds felt a headache begin. "You mean to say that you don't have any idea of how you arrived here?"

Kara shrugged, "No sir. We were driving down the Holland tunnel when we ended up here, wherever we are."

Resisting an urge to rub his eyebrows, Hammond replied, "You're in a very top secret installation, and just by being here is the cause of the biggest security breach in the country. I have to ask that you sign some documents concerning this base, and what we do here, because the way you arrived, I doubt we can keep it from you."

Mr. Black, as the man had introduced himself turned to his wife, "I thought we had some of the highest clearances in the world?"

Kara looked at her husband, "This may just be a US only operation. If they don't have our names, and don't know about us, I doubt they have anything to do with Homeworld Security."

"Miss," Hammond began, "If there WAS a department of homeworld security, I am sure I would know about it."

Tim, who had been looking up and around the place looked at his parents and then decided he might as well talk about what he'd seen. "We seem to be deep underground. There's a lot of lead around here, and they have a lot of advanced technology, including disruptor guns, plasma weapons, and a lot of equipment I can't tell what it's for."

The military officers didn't say anything at first, then Colonel O'Neill decided to speak up, drumming his fingers on the table. "So, who's up for Canasta?"

Mr. Black sighed a bit, "Mate, I would suggest you call your President, or the Amanda Waller, the Secretary for the Department of Metahuman Affairs. I'm sure she could clear us before anything rash happens."

"Department of Metahuman Affairs? Do you really expect me to believe that?" came an incredulous response from General Hammond.

"Wait." Said Carter, "I want to know how you recognized any of the equipment you saw."

Tim yawned and passed over his PADD. "Third file from the top. I'm been going through all of the engineering files on them for the past three weeks, and the ones you have happen to be inefficient."

"Tim," Kara said, "It's not nice to tell them things like that."

A bright light then surrounded Colonel O'Neill and he disappeared.

The reaction was immediate, and surprising to those in the room. Their three guests got up suddenly as their clothing changed. With two of them, they weren't able to recognize anything really different about the significance of the changed clothes other than the father now had a skull on his chest, the son was in a leather jacket, jeans and T-shirt.

It was the symbol on the mother's chest that took their breath away.

The symbol was that of a famed comic book figure, but from the looks of it, they existed in real life.

By the time they got their wits back , Tim stated, "No one responding from the Titans."

"Nothing from the Watchtower either." said Supergirl.

"Shall I trace the transporter beam and we go see what's happening?" stated the cold voice of Mr. Black.

"Wait. We can-"

---

A knock on the door of the train brought Tim out of his recollections.

"Say, can we sit here, everywhere else is filled up." a guy asked for the three people at the door.

Tim nodded. "Sure. The names Tim Hunter."

"Nice to meet you. This is Janice Figs, Alan Dale, and I'm Will Carr."

TBC 


	40. Bored Bored Really Bored

Xander was wandering around the station, bored out of his skull. It sort of figured, really. He was at the center of the biggest permanent good guy convention ever seen, and there wasn't anything to do.

"Maybe Bats would be good to bother. At least I can have a laugh at his 'I have no emotions' persona." Xander mused. He had read about it, but was suprised, and somewhat disgusted, at how scared the heroes were of the 'Dark Knight'. Geez! In his opinion anyone with half a brain could take the guy out if they wanted to, but you had all of these stupid, over the top, leave several big loophole plans when it came to killing him. Then again, villans, universes over, tended to be the same. He really had to wonder if there wasn't an Academy somewhere that thought that.

Then again, it could be someone like the Powers That Be, who were now part of the Powers That Do Not Interfere With My Friends, driving these people around.

Either way, he still needed something to do, and somehow he doubted that vampires and other creepy crawlies were much of a problem here.

Then he saw it. Him. Whatever. The answer to boredom, and given he was up here, then the guy...Maybe he better wait to find out. Most of the people here were too stuffy and full of themselves. "Hey there! How are you?"

The blue skinned being blinked and found his hand being shaken by a person he couldn't recognize. It was something that happened often, but somehow the Leagues resident 'Weirdness Magnet' couldn't help but think that he should know this person, or of this person. "Eh...I'm ok. Not to sound rude, but who are you?"

"Me? I'm nobody special. Just a guy looking for a place to drink and party." said the person in a weird leather coat that looked something like a combination flared cape and armour.

Dan Cassidy rolled his eyes. Another 'mysterious' Leaguer. Couldn't these guys ever just sit down and have a beer or something? Maybe go to a beach cookout or a bar-b-que? "Whatever. I'm just about to go to Metropolis and visit some friends. Want to come along?"

Xander grinned, "As long as it involves a bar, lots of alcohol, and a good fight, I'm in."

Dan stared for a moment. "Ya know? This might be the beginings of a good friendship. How are you at fighting demons, devils and other supernatural creeps, nerds, and idiots?"

Xander smilled at the Blue guy as they walked to the teleporter. He was sure he'd seen him somewhere, probably in one of Giles endless books. "Oh, I have a passing knowledge of doing that. You know, dusting vamps, kicking deadboys butt, and helping to get rid of a bitch called Glorificus. I'm not the best, but I have been around the block a few times."

"Glorificus?!" Dan said horsely. He recognised the name, both from his regular job and from a book that Cain forced on him once upon a time. If it was who he was thinking of, then what was this guy?

"Yeah. Hellbitch is dead now, but she annoyed several people. Come to think of it, that's why she's dead." Xander said laying a hand on his companions back. "Tell you about it over a beer. It makes an interesting story."

The man beside him was humourous, self depreciating, relaxed, and ordinary by any standards of the word. The Blue Devil Grinned. Yes, this was definately a being he could respect.


	41. Battles yet to come

A quick note: The Terminal Justice series is by Overkill, also known as Josh Kirkpatrick

---

A few days after Mr. Black's family left the SGC.

Hammond still couldn't believe that beings with those types of powers existed, or could exist. Supergirl, by herself was surprising enough, but what her husband and son did - Word was coming back from many worlds that the smart Gua'ould were surrendering, choosing not to face beings who could fly unprotected in space, operate Ancient technology, and were held in great reverence by the Asgard. If this trend continued, the Earth would be safe in just a few months.

In the meantime, Daniel Jackson had asked to meet him and SG1 in the briefing room.

---

"What is it Daniel?" asked a very chipper Jack O'Neill. "Find anything more in those rocks you're always dragging back?"

Daniel was excited as he replied. "Yes. Something unexpected."

T'ealc raised an eyebrow, "What is it Daniel Jackson?"

"Sam, would you say your research has been given a boost?" said Daniel, putting the discovery off for a moment.

"With what Superboy provided, my people are heads over heels in amazement. The amount of technology, and what it could do is amazing. Can you imagine what that combination of Earth and Kryptonian tech can do?"

"What is the point of this Dr. Jackson?" asked General Hammond.

Daniel cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses while looking at his notes. "I just translated a piece of text that was found in Greece about a hundred years ago. It was in an unknown language, and thought to be dead, however, it did match some other writings spread across the galaxy that no one has been able to translate.

"Thanks to Mr. Black providing a clue from another tablet, I was able to discover this:

"The true gods will be wrath with those who have stolen their names to do evil. Let it be known that they will allow a new Pantheon to rise, and those that rise will be the protectors and guides. They will be known by their symbols of legend, that of Death, that of El, and that of the Gods who came before the Olympians. Trust in them. Do not forsake them, for in time of great need shall they come to help and protect."

Everyone in the room was unsure what to say about this, and T'ealc asked, "Why is this of concern?"

"It's the three who just left." stated Daniel. "From all that has happened, and from what several of the Gua'ould and other races have said, he's known as Death. His wife Kara has the symbol for house El of Krypton, and the son is a member of the Titans. They fit the description, and this was buried at least two thousand years ago. I'm not sure if it refers to this adventure, but there may still be something out there that we'll have to deal with."


	42. A new generation, Part Five

The four travelers sat down and got to know each other after putting away the baggage. One of the first things noted was the gun belt and the sword which had been placed by the window. It really would be impolite to bring them up, but one of them managed to.

"Bloody hell. How did you get away with carrying weapons" came the question from Will.

Ok. How to answer this one. Honestly, a bit of a diversion, or outright lying. "They're gifts from my Aunt and Uncle. They tend to be prepared for just about anything."

"Are they part of the Addams family or something, and can I take a look at your sword?" Will was practically salivating.

Janice rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him. He's been fascinated by weapons and heroes since first year. He keeps going on about wanting to be a 'super hero', whatever that is."

"You're interested in super hero's?" asked Tim.

"Yeah," came the reply. "After all, by our names we're members of the 'Merry Men'."

"Oh, not that again," came the aggrieved voice of Janice.

"Excuse me." asked Tim. "Do the Merry Men still exist?"

Janice put her hand to her forehead and Alan groaned while Will answered. "Well, not technically. Our names match those of some of the first Merry Men."

Now this was something to be interested in, "Really? How so. I mean I can see Alan's, but how about you and Janice."

"Well, from the stories, Mutch, the milliners son married a tavern girl called Jan. It could be short for Janice or Janet, but either way, the name is there, and from one of the stories, Will Scarlets actual name was William Carr. Alan's name, of course is after the minstrel, Alain A'Dale."

"Don't mind him. He's muggle raised and keeps telling us these stories about muggles who can do more than magic can." was Alan's reply, having heard all of the stories that his friend kept telling them.

"You don't believe it then." Asked Tim.

Shaking her head, Janice stated, "It's not that we don't believe him, it's more that he keeps telling us of muggles who can fly without a broom, that muggles have landed on the moon, and that they are able to destroy entire cities with the press of a button. If magic can't do these things, how can the muggles do it?"

Now Tim chuckled and looked over at Will. "Told them all at once, didn't you?"

"Hey, it was my first year," snorted Will, "I was a bit too enthusiastic."

Alan blinked. "You mean all those stories are true?"

Now laughing out loud, Tim replied, "Well, I don't know the stories he's told you, but yeah. Man landed on the moon in 1969, superheroes exist, and people can destroy cities by pressing a button. Just how far behind is Britain's wizarding community?"

An open mouthed Janice gaped for a second before stating, "Well...um...I asked our muggle studies teacher after some of the stories he told us and she said that it's very fanciful, and she gave credit to students who said these things, but that muggles going to the moon was definitely a lie."

"So you've taken the class?"

"No. Just asked her questions." Janice responded. "I also asked her what Super Heroes were, but she didn't have any idea."

Tim's eyebrow raised. "Super heroes are people who protect others. They may have certain abilities, such as the ability to fly, run around the planet in half a minute, or do other things, but their really ordinary people with stupid job descriptions."

"Oh come on! What about Green Lantern? He's part of the Corps." Will said.

"Yep! Just a policeman with a wider area to cover." Tim smiled.

"Policeman?" asked Alan.

"Think of him as an Auror." Will grumbled. He was still trying to duplicate the Power Ring and battery, not that he would tell anyone about it.

"So, he's like Mr. Black? A few countries instead of just one.

Tim started with laughter so loud and hard, that the two purebloods were startled.

Will only said, "No. He's responsible for 1/3600th of the universe."

---

As with all things, the discussion went to different topics. From why Tim was now going to Hogwarts, to what happened in the magical and muggle worlds. Even new devices that were coming out were discussed. (Tim ended up flooing the Professor and having him send a PADD for each of the others, especially when Will saw that Tim's had engineering files by Montgomery Scott.)

However, no matter what happens, pleasant times must come to an end. For Tim, this included getting sorted. Of course, as with everything, Tim's sorting did not end up being ordinary.

---

Dumbledore called for the attention from the hall, "Everyone, we have one more person to sort tonight. He has been home schooled, and is here to see what a Hogwarts Education can provide. I would like you to make him welcome."

Professor McGonagall then called, "Timothy Hunter, of House El."

Tim walked down the centre of the tables, the sword on his right hip and the 'laser' gun on the left. Instead of Hogwarts robes, he simply wore sneakers, a pair of jeans, a black T-shirt, and a leather jacket. Attached to his jacket, was a red cape, and he looked like a combination of something out of a historical romance novel and an American high school quarterback. The cape was attached to the jacket with a couple of pentagonal crests, which most assumed were those of his house.

For all of the teachers, who saw the face of the young man for the first time, it was a defining moment. Those that remembered a certain young man years before were floored by Timothy's appearance. With the exception of the eye colour and the missing scar, this young man with the glasses looked a lot like Harry Potter. So much so that Dumbledore's jaw dropped open despite himself and Snape almost had a heart attack then and there. That is until they remembered that Mr. Hunter was much too young to be Mr. Potters son.

For a certain DADA professor, named Hamilton, the face of the young man was startling for another reason. He thought the young man on Black Island, and had found out that this person was Mr. Blacks son.

Will, and a few other muggle born who had read comic books saw the house crest that attached the cape to Tim's jacket. For all of the time that he walked down the aisle, these muggle born were silent. That was until he got up to the stool. Before he could sit down, Will stood up and shouted, "YOU'RE SUPERBOY!"

That caused a standing ovation from those with a muggle background, completely befuddling the professors and those ensconced in wizarding society, causing Tim to smirk. He sat down and left the hat sit on his head. It was quiet for about twenty seconds.

"So where is this student that I'm supposed to sort!" the hat said out loud, causing a major reaction. In the entire history of the school, no one had managed to have the hat not recognize it was on someones head.

"Sorry," came Tim's reply.

The hat said, "Well, open up some more. I can hardly see anything about you."

For the next ten minutes, the hat kept in motion, almost looking startled, frustrated, scared, and everything in between. Constant mumbling was coming from the hat as it was trying to determine what was going on with this student. Then the hat shouted, "BLACK!!!"

For the first time in the history of the sorting, everyone was silent. There was not a house named Black. There never had been. Why had the hat assigned a SINGLE student to an unheard of house?

A minute later, the hat continued to speak, "Until the new tower is built by Mr. Black, or his agents, Mr. Hunter will sit with the Gryffindors. When the tower is completed, I will be resorting the entire student body of Hogwarts."

The hat turned itself towards the head table while still on Tims head. "By the way Headmaster, I will be staying out here tonight. Can you get the house elf's to deliver a mug, a very large mug, of whiskey? A very good brand, if you please. I really, REALLY need it."


	43. A new generation, Part Six

'There must be more to you than what you've told me.' the hat muttered into Tims mind.

'Yes,' Tim agreed, 'However, a lot of it must remain secret.'

'Tell me about your parents then.'

Tim sighed mentally. 'Well, I am of the House of El, through my mother.'

'And your father?' the hat prompted.

'He really likes his privacy. My mother's popular, but my dad? He's really well known.' was the reply.

The hat grumbled, 'Just tell me who he is so that we can get on with it. You really haven't given me enough to sort you, and those memories, I can't believe they happened.'

'They happened. I tend to get into weird situations.' Tim laughed at the hat.

'Don't change the subject. Who is your father.' was the insistent inquiry.

Tim shrugged a bit. 'Mr. Black, although he's also known as Joe Black.'

The hat was silent for a few seconds, remembering all the discussions in the Headmasters office, as well as the thoughts of those he had sorted concerning this being. 'Your father is Mr.' "BLACK!!!"

Tim winced, 'Hey, not so loud! Sensitive hearing you know.'

'Oh no.' the hat thought to Tim, 'I said that out loud.'

'Well? What's the matter with that?'

This was embarrassing, 'The school will take that as the sorting. The problem is that there isn't a house named Black.'

'So tell them it's a mistake,' came Tims reply, 'Say you just found out about something.'

'My boy!' the hat was indignant, 'I have a reputation to maintain! I have never failed to sort a student correctly, and I will not fail now.'

The next part was almost inaudible, even with the telepathy being used, 'Besides, I only have one job to do around here, and people will start to wonder if I admit I'm wrong.'

'How about saying an agreement is in place?' Tim asked, as an answer to the hat's dilemma came to him.

'What agreement?'

'I call mom and dad and get them to build a building or tower or something, and in return...you become the head of the house and I get five favours to be called in later.'

The hat gaped mentally, 'That's blackmail!'

Tim snorted, 'Hey! It's only something that will help. Besides, with you as head of the house, no one can really question you about certain things. I would also like the chance to talk with you, and this means that I don't have to break into the Headmasters office.'

'You're not related to the Weasleys, are you?'

Tim replied, 'Not that I know of.'

'Ok. What sort of ideals should the house have?' the hat questioned.

'Well, everyone in the family seems to have a 'saving people' thing as they say.'

The hat considered that for a moment, 'Good, but not enough.'

'How about the fact that everyone keeps pushing the boundaries of knowledge to what mortals are not meant to know?'

'Better...'

Tim thought about it, 'Well, the last major trait that we all seem to share is that we tend to think that we're all ordinary people, no different from anyone else.'

'That will do it,' the hat grinned, 'A house designed for the completely stupidly heroic, the mad wizard or scientist, and finally the complete and utterly unfailing tendency towards being crazy.'

'HEY!!!'

'Quiet, I've got to tell everyone,' the hat replied. "Until the new tower is built by Mr. Black, or his agents, Mr. Hunter will sit with the Gryffindors. When the tower is completed, I will be resorting the entire student body of Hogwarts."

Tim chuckled, 'And just think, you'll be in charge of all of them!'

Groaning to itself, the hat turned towards the head table while still on Tims head. "By the way Headmaster, I will be staying out here tonight. Can you get the house elf's to deliver a mug, a very large mug, of whiskey? A very good brand, if you please. I really, REALLY need it."

---

"So," Will began since Tim was sitting across from him, "What powers do you have?"

"About the only real power that's come in is invulnerability." was the reply, "Thanks, by the way. You may want to shout associations a lot louder when you find them."

Will turned red, "Sorry. It's just that I don't meet superheroes every day. And not ones as famous as you either."

Now Tim was curious. "How am I famous?"

"You don't know?" asked Will.

"Nope, not a clue."

"Sorry to interrupt," Janice said, "I want to know what he means by you're a superhero."

"Oh. Sorry about that." was Tims reply as he looked over at her and Alan. "Forgot you were there."

Alan ignored that and grabbed some bangers while asking, "Getting back on topic, what did he mean that you're a superhero?"

Will rolled his eyes, "He can fly, see through walls, melt things with beams from his eyes, is strong enough to lift the entire castle, can't be hurt by muggle bullets, and is extremely fast."

Tim looked at Will with a jaundiced eye, "My mom has those abilities. Her cousin does as well. My powers only started coming in around six months ago. I don't know if I'll get those abilities."

"You've at least saved the world, haven't you?" Will asked pleadingly.

This was pitiful, and Tim didn't have it in him to completely disappoint him. "Well, I did go on a few missions, but my parents were there. They're a bit overprotective."

Conversation went on like this as people kept looking over at Hunter. For the Gryffindors, the most amazing thing was that Carr's stories were actually real.

---

After the feast, the staff members gathered in Dumbledore's office, along with a seemingly drunk hat perched on his desk, still drinking from the mug.

For them, the meeting was an emergency as the boy, Timothy Hunter, was going to be a concern, and a headache.

Snape of course, began as everyone had gathered into the room. "The boy's a Potter. There's no other explanation. He has to be since a Potter is the only one who could cause such an uproar!"

Flitwick coughed politely, "Severus, the boy's too young to be Jame's son, and much to old to be Harry's."

"I'm telling you, impossible or not, We've got another Potter in the school, and he seems to be a celebrity as well! He's going to be as much trouble as Harry, and just as conceited." came the incensed reply from the Potions Master.

"Severus. Please." Dumbledore said to get things back on track. "I think the boy is the centre of something, and since you want to discuss him first, we will. Minerva, Did you manage to find out why Mr. Carr disturbed the sorting by calling out a strange name for Mr. Hunter?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, and displayed a book. The book had the same symbol as that which was on the chest of the student in question. She then stated, "Mr. Carr was of little help in explaining, however he did hand me this book. He has suggested that we make copies and read them carefully before asking more about Mr. Hunter."

Albus nodded and asked, "Anyone else have a comment?"

Firenze, one of the divination professors frowned, "What the stars say about this one is impossible. He both is and isn't, Mars is in view and yet, Venus is also there."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Care to explain that a bit clearer?"

Firenze frowned, "That is the problem Minerva, I cannot. The stars do not accurately tell his tale, and I looked towards the sky when he was introduced."

Looking at the cover of the book that Pomona was quietly copying for everyone, Snape snorted. "This is collusion. Mr. Carr has always been lying about what muggles can do, and now we have a Potter here that is trying to trick us."

Professor Hamilton, researcher, writer, DADA teacher and historian on Mr. Black, commented, "He is not a Potter."

Snape scowled at the man, "Then what is he?"

Hamilton sighed, "I can't tell you, as I was asked to teach him privately. However, I can say with confidence that he is not a Potter."

"Then let us ask who could know, and also ask something else at the same time." Dumbledore said, "Hat, I wish to know about Mr. Hunter and I want to know why you created a new house named Black."

The hat stopped sucking at it's straw for a moment. "Let's cover the house first."

Dumbledore looked at the hat and agreed.

"There is an agreement in place. I am the head of House Black, and Mr. Black creates a tower. It's for students that have certain attributes that are not common."

Albus frowned, "There is no such agreement in place, that I know of. Can you tell me when it was made?"

The hat laughed, "Albus, just because you do not know of it, does not mean it wasn't made. There is more going on in this school than you know, and I must give up my easy, once a year job, and become the head of house by the agreement."

"So it's been there for a while?" conjectured Professor Sinestra.

The hat had the audacity to smirk. "You could say that."

Now there was a quiet discussion amongst the staff. From what the sorting hat implied, this agreement was from the time of the founders, which meant that Mr. Black had somehow had something to do with Hogwart's creation. At that point, because there was little known about the founders, and no surviving talking portraits to ask, it would remain a mystery.

After letting this go on for a while, Albus asked the hat, "What can you tell us about Mr. Hunter?"

The hat turned itself slightly from the drink, "Do you see this whiskey I'm drinking? He's the reason."

"Please hat, anything you can tell us would be appreciated." McGonagall said.

"Very well." came the grumbled response, "But don't blame me if you need to drink later. I will tell you four things about him. And only four." The first is that the boy saw the universe being born. He stood in nothingness and witnessed the first light from the birth of the stars."

"Impossible" was the gist of the outraged replies that came from the staff. Snape however, went one further. "See! He has to be a Potter! He managed to trick the hat."

"Severus!" the hat shouted, "He did not lie! He may not have let me see those memories he did not want to be seen, but he didn't lie."

Albus quieted everyone, "What else can you tell us."

"I will say, only if you agree to talk, after you have heard everything." grumbled the hat.

"Agreed."

"The boy has experience with things that you do not know, and have not heard of. For instance, he has stood on planets other than Earth. His knowledge of history contradicts what we know, as he has experienced it first hand. As one of the people who saw Atlantis disappear beneath the waves fifty thousand years ago, perhaps we should ask him the truth of things. He also believes himself to be quite ordinary, although it may be because of the people he knew and knows. Young Timothy Hunter talked with Merlin when he was a student, does that give you an idea of how much ability he has if he thinks Merlin was just an ordinary person?

"Oh, Minerva, I think you should be prepared until he transfers houses." the hat stated, "He can be as devious as the Weasley twins, and he definitely would fit into that group of James Potters known as the Marauders."

Several of the teachers paled, remembering all of the excitement that they could cause. Minerva herself could not help but ask. "Surely he cannot be that bad."

The hat started cackling, and did so for more than a minute before it calmed, "My little Minerva, that boy's mind, and the jokes he knows, knows about, and have been thought makes the Weasley twins look like rank amateurs, and the Marauders seem like apprentices. Best yet, you will have to deal with him until the tower is built. May it be a long time in coming."

Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, head of Gryffindor house, and a woman who like student to be studious and not troublemakers turned to the headmaster. "When do you think we can get Mr. Black here, and how short of a time can he and his people build the new tower. Oh, and pass the whiskey thank you." 


	44. Rituals, Part 5

It was an unusually quiet night.

For this small town of around a hundred thousand people, the adage, 'Early to bed, early to rise' was something they wished the youngsters lived by. In fact, there had been a quiet campaign going on for the past hundred years to instil this attitude, but young people tended to think that they were immortal. It was only after they either survived something, or became 'old people' of around twenty two that Sunnydale, California Residents told you that being out at night may be fun, but it was extremely dangerous, at least without a cross, silver dagger, wooden stake, and holy water.

Given the University of California, Sunnydale did not have on it's list of courses, 'Basics of the supernatural' (It had been removed under protest when the Republican governor in 1967 decided that no one should be teaching something other than Christianity as a course in mysticism. That, and to prevent Timothy Leary from being hired.), a strong 'word of mouth' program was begun by the teaching staff of the time. Unfortunately, most of the students wouldn't listen to this 'unofficial course' and new transfers of stuffy, officious, by the political book, scientist and teachers eroded the effort to ensure students safety.

This was one of the reasons that U of C, Sunnydale had the largest 'drop out' rate in North America, if not the planet.

For Xander Harris, who was on his 'short patrol' of some of the normally overlooked areas, such as some of the places on Fraternity Row, this reminded him to make sure that he always voted for a Democrat. At least they had the good sense not to dismiss something because of politics. At least usually.

So far, he had dusted eight vampires, scared around a dozen random demons, and caused a couple of students to drunkenly hurry home. A very slow night for this section of town. This caused a little bit of worry. Things going outside of normal patterns was usually a herald of the Apocalypse. "Wonder what's going on?"

He continued on towards a graveyard until he saw them. "Oh god! Not them! Why Now?"

Covering his eyes with his right hand, he pondered how he had ended up in the presence of these three stooges. Again. Without any sort of protection against insanity.

He couldn't even risk going invisible because the three of them, here, would just cause more problems.

He called out, "Hey guys!"

The three looked at him, one of them enthusiastically waving a strange crossbow with – was that a bolt of cloth? - connected to his back. That meant one thing. They were testing new inventions. Xander muttered under his breath, "I thought they were at the Island, or Jamaica, or somewhere else. Why do I have to be saddled with them."

He groaned as Jonathan smiled at him. He and his two friends, Andrew and Warren were the heads of the Zenith project. The stated purpose of the project was to carefully tend and encourage super heroic trends in meta humans of varying ability while preventing the appearance of super villains or governmental control or creation of super beings. Personally, Xander was thinking they read too many comic books and other fantasy material.

"So, what are you guys working on now?" Xander began the conversation.

Warrens enthusiasm was bursting out. "We created the ultimate Crossbow!"

Andrew couldn't stay quiet at that. "Yeah! Like a machine gun, it has a belt feed for the bolts, spelled to automatically re-pull, and has mechanical backups in case something happens to cancel the spell."

Jonathan smiled as his two friends prattled on, remembering how they had found out about the real world, and how they had become part of an organization of heroes.

---

Andrew slipped into the room the war gamers were using during lunch, thinking about how to tell the others what he'd learned. Not that it really surprised him, given this was the only high school left in North America with an obituary page in the school paper. Still, it had taken him a couple of weeks to confirm his findings.

Jonathan looked up from the his MERP rulebook. "Hey Andrew, do you know how late you are? Warren and I were wondering if you would ever get here so that we can complete designing the maze."

"There's something I had to check." Andrew said as he sat down, or rather fell down into his chair. "I think we need to, no, make that we have to discuss this, and what we're going to do about it."

Warren blinked and looked at his friend. "You haven't been taking any drugs, have you?"

Andrew laughed, slightly hysterically, and grimly. "I wish! Drugs seem like such a little thing now. It's about the library."

As soon as Jonathan heard that, he hissed, "Shit! Not here. You don't talk about these things openly, idiot."

Warren was looking at the two of them as if they were crazy while Andrew had this weird grin on his face as if his whole reason for living just got thrown out the window. "You know about-"

"I said not here!" Jonathan hissed harder. "Look, I know a place where we can talk about this, but if we go there, you need to promise to keep this to yourself, or at least not openly talk about it. Implying that you know is all right, but not talking about it outright."

Andrew nodded his consent and got up to follow his friend in the know. Warren quickly followed suit, wondering what was happening now. They looked at him as he got up.

"What?"

Jonathan frowned, "Do you really want to come with us?"

Warren nodded.

"Your life will never be the same, once you know." Jon warned.

"You're acting like if the Hulk was real or something." Warren laughed.

Jonathan growled, "One last chance. Do you really want to know at the risk of your life, your sanity, and your relative peace?"

"Whoa, what is this, a Cthulhu cult or something?" Warren asked, "I'm in."

---

After explaining the basics of the town to his two companions, Jon asked, "So, what is it about the library, before I explain further."

Andrew's eyes had a slightly glazed look. "I was going through the stuff in there when I came across a book that I figured was perfect for a D&D session. It had spells, information on armour and weapons, as well as some good stories. Anyway, I was writing a module and seeing what I could use when I said one of the spells out loud.

"It worked. My pencil lit up with light. At first I thought it was a joke, so I tried it on a few other objects. They lit up with light as well. I looked in the front of the book and saw it was printed in 1815. I planted a bug in the library and heard the weirdest things."

Jonathan continued for him, already having pieced together a lot of information. "Like the fact that our school librarian could get a job anywhere, was a former curator of one of the leading archaeology museums in Britain, knows about a dozen languages, has a personal collection of magic books and mythological histories which he has loaned to the library. Or do you mean the fact that we have at least one, possibly more super heroes in the school and the librarian is their trainer and teacher. Or could it be the fact that the heroes are the schools 'so-called' losers?"

Andrew blinked a few times. "Uh...Yeah...Though I didn't know about the museum thing."

Warrens eyes lit up when he heard this, and had a silly grin on his face as he thought of the power he could wield. No one would put him down again, and with enough power, he could rule the country, hell, rule the world if he wanted to. All he needed was what was in the library.

Jonathan almost grimaced at the look on his friends face. "There's also another side to it guys."

Warren looked at him, "What matters is that the library has everything we need to get revenge, to make sure no-one bothers us again."

"What matters," Jonathan hissed, "Is that vampires, demons, and other creatures of the night exist. The reason that there's a super hero at this school is to keep the Hellmouth closed."

Andrew came out of his almost coma like state. "Hellmouth? You mean there's a passageway to hell close to here?"

"Try right under the library floor. I've been learning as much as I can about the situation here, and it's pretty nasty." Jonathan said.

This wasn't good. If Warren wanted power, then he would have to know who the guardians of the place are. "So, who's the confirmed super hero?"

"That would be Buffy Summers." Jonathan replied, "She's known as the slayer and is stronger, faster, and more agile than anyone has a right to be."

Andrew thought for a moment, "Wait. You said at least one super hero. Who are the others, or the possible others."

Jonathan sighed. This would take a while as he explained it. "Just don't interrupt me until I'm done. Okay?"

His two companions nodded.

Taking a sip of his soda, Jonathan began. "First there's the teachers. Mr. Giles and Ms. Calendar. As far as I can tell, they both know magic, have skills with all sorts of old fashioned weapons, and train the new ones. Think of them as retired heroes training a new generation. Like X-Men.

"The others are Willow, who I think does magic. I'm not sure about that. Xander, who just seems to get donuts, but also goes out alone to destroy vampires, Cordelia, who knows what she does, Oz, I don't know what he does, and a couple of others. They all have a part to play in protecting the town, and they rarely let people in."

"We need more info," Warren stated, wondering how to distract the mini X-school in order to get hold of the books. "Is there anyone we can ask?"

Jonathan grimaced. "Yeah, but we do asking during the day, and we have to be DAMN careful about it."

---

The Alibi Room, the commonly used name for Willy Place, a bar that had an unusual clientele.

Inside, the proprietor, one Willy the Snitch, was going about his business taking inventory, getting ready for his normal orders, and placing a few special orders as well. Somehow he'd been lucky this month. No broken bones, black eyes, or other nasty injuries because of the Slayer. Truthfully, since Mr. Black came to town, it was easier to keep his nose clean. Xander did give a good compensation package for dealing with the girl. Being paid was nice benefit to keeping a seat open for the 'boy'.

The door opened and he looked up. While some people did come into drink some afternoons, most of his clientele were of the night variety, Then again, most in this town kept their heads down at night, if they wanted to see the next morning. This said, three obvious high school geeks coming by was not the usual. "What can I get you?"

Jonathan coughed and looked at the barman. "I would like some information, if at all possible."

Willy looked at the kids and sighed. Graduating class. It was doubtful that they would survive if they stayed in town, so it was time to give them the whole 'you're better off doing something else than staying here' shtick. Besides, these kids obviously weren't that street smart. He grabbed a bottle of scotch and gestured over to a table, "I'll buy a round for you."

Pouring the alcohol into the snifters, Willy asked, "What would you like to know?"

Warren blurted out, "We need to know about Buffy Summers and the others."

Willy swallowed as he inhaled, causing him to cough slightly. Asking about a job for the summer, questions on business, those were the sort of things he expected. Perhaps even trying to buy some booze, which is why he offered to buy when he was 'officially' closed. These kids asking questions about the blond menace and her friends was NOT expected.

Andrew stuttered, "Y-you ok?"

Willy waved the question off, "Why do you think that I'd know anything about whoever you're talking about?"

Jonathan grimaced, "We know about the vampires and demons. We want to know about the heroes, perhaps give them a reward or something for protecting us all these years."

That made more sense. "What do you want to know, kid."

Warren was excited, he was going to find out about the mini X-school. "Who are they, and what do they do?"

The barman scowled for a moment and said, "They don't like to be publicly known. People know, but they don't know, so whatever reward should be understated, understand?"

Jonathan nodded.

"Fine!" Willy snorted, "Since you bring her up, Buffy Summers is the Slayer. A mystical warrior who is destined to battle against the forces of evil. She's the 'One girl in the whole world' and all that mystical crap. Scrapper, fighter, a girl that would willingly pull out your entrails if she finds out you're helping a vampire or some other evil."

He took another sip of his drink, "Willow Rosenberg, computer hacker, witch in training, researcher. She is one of the brains of the group and is training to take her place on the front lines."

"Daniel Osbourne, known as Oz. Rocker and werewolf. He keeps a cool head and is a person who will kill and not be bothered by it." Willy stated remembering the guy. It was unearthly how unemotional the guy was.

"Angel is a reformed vampire, originally part of the 'Scourge of Europe.' He's Summers boyfriend and confidant. Not generally a nice guy."

"Wait. He's a vampire that works with a vampire slayer?" Warren smiled. If they were that idiotic, there was a good chance of him getting the books and information he needed right from under their noses.

"Well," Willy hesitated, "He's got a soul. None of the other vampires around here do, so try not to make friends with them. Anyway, Rupert Giles, of the Watchers Council. He's the one who trains them, tells them what to do, that sort of stuff. He knows his magic, his enemies, and his allies, and has contacts all over the world."

Andrew sipped the drink in front of him. The man sounded like Professor Xavier, perfect for training super heroes. Maybe he could ask for lessons.

"Mystic Jenny Calendar. She is what is called a Technopagen, combining technology and magic. She's a trainer and advisor, although she does do some things with the kids."

Willy poured himself another snifter. "Those are all you need to know about."

Jonathan thanked the man and started to get up when Warren placed a hand on his arm.

"You forgot someone."

Willy started to sweat, "I didn't forget anyone."

Warren frowned, suspicious about the bartender as he obviously knew something. "Alexander Harris, old man. Who is he?"

"He's an ordinary guy"

Warren laughed, "Answered too quickly. Once again, who is he?"

Willy tossed back the drink and poured several more ounces into his glass. "Do you really want to know? You'd sleep better if you had no idea, and he doesn't like this information advertised."

Andrew gulped, "Yeah. We better know."

"Alexander is the name he's known by currently. He's also been known as Michael, so that will give you a clue right there." came the softly vocalized reply.

Warren stared at the man, "Who. Is. He?"

Willy stared daggers at the punk kid. He then took his glass and tossed it back in one go. Looking at the punk, he shouted, "He's Mr. Black's God Damned Brother You Idiot! He's an Immortal, he has no qualms about killing, and he loves to fight. Who the hell do you think burned down Rome? You want to get involved with him, go ahead, but get out of my bar. Now!"

The three kids rushed out of the bar, and Willy kept tossing back alcohol, trying to steady his nerves.

---

"I told you we had to be nice!" Jonathan stated, steamed at Warren.

"Hey!" Warren replied, "We needed to know."

"H-He's right." Andrew said, "Come on. Lets get home."

Warren grinned, not noticing the surreptitious look Jonathan was giving him. The class clown was an immortal, who knew what he was hiding. If he wanted to gain power, then it would be good to try to ingratiate himself with him, see what he could do or find out. An immortal had to have a large stash of cash or books or stuff, and usually they never paid attention to the modern stuff, so it shouldn't be a problem. When he discovered the secrets that Xander had, then he'd take over the world.

Jonathan frowned and he trailed behind the other two. He'd have to speak with Xander about this and soon. Something just wasn't right with Warren.

---

"So, doing anything tonight?" Xander asked.

"Unfortunately," Jonathan replied, "Faith wants us to create some new weapons for her. If we're not back in a few hours, she'll go to the Professor."

Xander shuddered, "Right. No time to waste."

"Yeah. Oh, Henchgirl sent this for you" Jonathan said handing over a letter.

Xander waved the three off and then opened the missive. Once he read it, he made plans to pack quickly and gather Dawn. She would be a good excuse for him to get to the island and help Harry out of whatever mess his mad scientist got him into. Besides, she could take her OWLS early then.

TBC


	45. It's not exactly Wimbledon, is it?

**It's not exactly Wimbledon, is it?**

It was a nice day, considering the events that were taking place on the grassy field in front of over sixty thousand spectators.

And it was also a way for three displaced travellers to relax, have fun, and learn a new sport before heading home.

The sport was named 'Brass Racquet', and according to Kara, who read the book, seemed similar to Tennis. It involved the use of items that looked like tennis racquets as well, but the strings were made of magic. And, well, there's a ball involved as well. From what they had observed of the tournament thus far, and following the illogic of the rules, the point of the game is similar to tennis, in that you're supposed to play to win by knocking the ball back and forth. However, you WIN by knocking the other person out with the ball.

The game really made the small family wonder if the idea that something so stupid and dangerous endeared it to wizards and witches, or if it was to grab the attention of the crowd of spectators to get more money and enable more bets to be made on the outcome of the match. Making it worse, or at least potentially worse, was that both players in this match acted like they were deadly enemies. Then again, in this world, which was a combination of very modern clothing and ideas combined with medival ideals, clothing, and attitudes, it was anyones guess.

One of the main problems with the match so far was the 12 or thirteen year old girl, Lina, had dificulty concentrating. As the racquets function on the willpower of their holders more than anything else, a highly-motivated user will do better than someone who is pressured into playing against their will. And will power requires concentration. Something which Martina was not allowing as she continuously insulted the fact that the young girl still had a ways to, well, grow.

At this point, Lina received a new racquet from a person off to the side, and was now playing a lot better. Well, better as far as the people in the stadium could tell. To Harry, both of them were cheating and using spells in order to make the other person lose points or oportunities. That was when he felt it. A huge build up of energy, and it seemed as if that Lina girl was casting something.

"Shields! Protect the spectators!" Harry shouted to his family while casting spell wards over the area of play, but leaving the top open. Who knew if what they were doing was actually how you played the game? It wasn't exactly listed in the quick rulebook that they picked up.

Kara pulled her wand and started to cast protego's in order to help reinforce the shielding.

Ace, on the other hand, put up a full barrier, hoping to be in time.

In the aftermath of an explosion called a 'Dragon Slave', one which Harry WAS committed to learning, the stadium survived. If you could call it surviing.

No one was injured, and the people in the seats ended up unruffled, but the playing area was destroyed. As in a pit about twenty five feet deep and with both players dazed, still wearing all of their clothes, although they shouldn't have been, and about to get into it again.

Harry had enough. He floated down into the centre of the two of them, cast a body bind on Martina, and conjured a stool.

"Hey! What are you doing?" shouted an angry Lina Inverse.

Harry quickly cast a body bind on her as well. "I'm making sure the punishment fits the crime. In this case, both of you went overboard, and you cast a the spell that did this."

Harry sat on the stool and took the young girl over his knee. He began giving her a spanking while saying, "For your information, spells that cause wholesale destruction should not be used in populated areas, if at all possible. You will not use the spell in a populated area again, if you don't have to. You will pay for all the damages, or fix the place. You will appologize to the public."

Xellos almost grinned. He had to meet this person. Especially one who could hold Lina down while administering an embarrassing public chastisement. Going up to the man after he had placed Lina back on her feet and released the body bind, he said, "Well met, friend. May I ask your name?"

Harry looked at the weird guy with his eyes closed. "That..."

Harry paused. For some reason, this person felt a bit evil, more like the twins evil instead of actually killing people for no reason. If he was anything like the twins, and if somehow, his overblown reputation as Mr. Black was known in this dimension, it would be better not to tell him. "...is a secret."

There were a number of people who fell to the ground, face first.

Lina eyes swirled as she had only one comment, "There are two of them..."


	46. A new generation, Part Seven

In the early morning sky, a person was flying.

Now people fly all the time. The vast majority take to the skies in a variety of mechanical devices from helicopters to jet aeroplanes. Similarly, a minority flew by themselves, usually by paragliding, parasailing, hang gliding, or even via wingsuit. In the wizarding world, they accomplished the same with the judicious use of flying carpets (Illegal in Britain) and brooms.

The person flying overhead and heading towards a castle that was designated a school, didn't have any of these advantages. Well, that wasn't entirely true. One could call the cloak a gliding wing, if they were extremely generous.

Of course, an observer wouldn't actually be looking at this sight, as the accompanying 'pet' was more of a wonder. The theoretical watcher in this part of Scotland would think that the bright green reptile flying next to the figure was a new or undiscovered breed of dragon. The poor thing seemed to be all wings and head.

But what can you expect of people in the so-called Wizarding World of Britain who tended to stick their heads in the sand.

---

The morning at Hogwarts seemed to be the usual conglomeration of chaos and order.

Yes, despite the controversy the night before, all the students were there, a number of them wanting and waiting for their class schedules which they expected to show up once they had completed breakfast.

As usual, the most excited group were the first years, who were waiting for the chance to actually use the wands they had concealed on their persons.

At the Gryffindor table, things were slightly different.

For one thing you had a very pleased Will Carr eating and looking at an E-pad upon which he had created several drawings and theories in the dead of night. With the information provided by this amazing device, he was that much closer to creating a working power ring. The theories on subspace, how to access it, storage in sub universes, and access to energies made for absorbing reading. Will was thinking that maybe he could get an internship at Black Ink next summer.

The rest of the third year boys dormitory was amazingly silent, throwing either jealous, or completely bewildered glances at Tim Hunter, the revealed Superboy. It wasn't the powers or abilities that he had or they had heard about that had them in this state. It was what he had done when they got up to the tower room. Mostly, they were more than willing to kick themselves for not figuring this out sooner, or asking so nicely.

What had Tim done?

He called out 'By Oak, Ash, And Thorn' to talk with the Wee Folk and ask the House Elves for advice. That, and his hospitality gained him a twenty room home in the place of his bed, complete with bath, fireplace, and full sized kitchen.

These boys had seen wizarding tents, so why didn't they think of that?

The real problem of the morning was that there were only four beings at the head table.

Professor Dumbledore was there, as was the sorting hat, still drinking, Hagrid, of course was eating enough to feed a centaur, and Snape looked daggers at the back of a boy that he was sure was here just to make his life a living hell.

Breakfast was just finishing, and Dumbledore was getting ready to announce that classes wouldn't start until Monday, when a young woman dressed in black stepped into the room. It wasn't anyone he recognized, and he was quite sure he would have heard of a person with a green owl. "Young lady, may I ask why you have come to Hogwarts?"

Peoples heads turned towards her, and she growled. "I'm here to be an associate tutor for House Black. And I'm here to find my little brother."

Will's fork fell from his hand and he exclaimed, "RAVEN!"

Raven looked over to the person who called her name and smirked. She walked up behind a person, and said, "Hello little brother."

Tim gulped audibly, "Heh. Um. Hi sis. Aren't you supposed to be at Titan's Tower right now?"

"Oh I was." can the dry reply, "Until I got a call about House Black here at this school. Now wouldn't you know, my brother's first day of school, and he causes the largest number of floo calls ever known."

"Um...I thought dad..." Tim tried to explain.

"Mom, dad, and our little sister have apparently gone on a walkabout." Raven said as she grabbed Tims ear. "Gar. Stay here, and also find out where a potions classroom is where I can teach.

The Owl had a panicked look as Raven pulled her little brother out of the room. It then turned back into a green, somewhat human boy. "Quick! We've got to hide all of the potion equipment, the kitchen, and anywhere else you can mix things together."

Dumbledore was still a little bewildered, but Snape spoke up. "Who are you, why are you here, and why should I hide the equipment I need to teach."

Gar shook his head and looked in askance at the greasy haired teacher. "Dude! If you want what she cooks up to destroy this school just say so. Rob let us go here for the year in order to make sure no other surprises happen."

Dumbledore paled a bit at those words and attempted to find out what the boy was thinking the fastest way possible. He couldn't get into this child's mind. Was everyone learning Occlumency nowadays? "Son, what do you mean by that?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Like Dude!? They share their father's luck! You want things destroyed, just make sure you DON'T listen to me."

"Who is their father?" came the growl from Snape, who was now more than anxious to give Potter a punch in the nose, no matter how vulgar using hands to fight was.

"Are you mad! Their father is the scariest being I know! He took out a mega-demon! I was told not to say his name under any circumstance."

Will narrowed his eyes, "Their father's Batman?"

Gar shook his head, "Un-Uh! Their father scares Bats, and that's saying something!"


	47. A new generation, Part Eight

In many worlds, there have been people who have said that 'super heroes' should have schools.

A lot of this has to do with the idiotic actions that they take, like property damage because the so-called hero thinks a twenty story building comes off with nothing beneath it and that it can be swung like a baseball bat. Another thing that these 'heroes' seemed to do was rescue and save the villain, so that they can be 'redeemed' rather than the falling civilian who was only a meter away. The most popular reason for this, however, was that most of these heroes didn't listen to anyone thinking that 'I'm right, you're wrong, no matter what the truth is'.

With very few exceptions, schools are not a normal part of a super heroes life, and even on those worlds that do have schools, only one is known to think about the consequences both to the hero and to the civilians, the laws of physics, and that to do the job properly required that information is traded back and forth, plans are made, and when someone doesn't know something, or they make a mistake, they admit it. Most of all, stop making uninformed decisions 'for the greater good' and let the experts do what they are there to do.

Zoom's Academy was definitely the only one truly approved of by the public for that reason.

One would think that given the number of years that Hogwarts had been in operation, they would have a similar attitude.

Unfortunately, you had a headmaster who had the 'redeem foes' attitude, a group of students who had powers above normal mortals, and the ability to turn reality on it's head.

The headmaster of this school had an impressive name, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and had more impressive titles such as Supreme Mugwump. Like any person he had both good and bad points in his favour, but to any person outside of the wizarding world who knew what he did and still does, it would be bad. Come to think of it, if the wizarding world knew what he did, he'd have to find some place to hide. Really fast. Still, the headmaster had recently been given a severe dressing down on his 'greater good' bit, so he was no longer prone to making mistakes like thinking only he knew what was right. Well, that was not exactly correct, he was a lot more subtle in letting people see that attitude or acknowledging it himself. What can any being say? Old habits die hard, and for a hundred and fifty year old egotist, they die really hard.

Currently, his main problem was one green skinned individual who claimed he couldn't do magic. Either the boy was lying, which was possible with his Occlumency shield, or he had a different definition of magic. Either way, someone of his obvious power couldn't be allowed to be untrained.

To that end, Albus had managed to separate young Gar Logan from the young witch known as Raven. Hours were spent trying to convince him of his ability. Even talk about some of the things he had done in the past with magic had failed to convince the lad. In a last, desperate attempt, Albus attempted to convince Gar that his ability to change into an owl was because he was a type of wizard known as an Animagi. Unfortunately, that was when Gar showed him why he was called Beast Boy.

It took a day to repair the office from Dumbledore's, "Nothing can happen, please show me your biggest form." as the old wizard believed the boy to be trying to avoid going to school.

Of course offices, and the parts of castles where offices are located tend to be destroyed by _6500 kilogram Tyrannosaurus rex's._

Dumbledore took an additional day to try to think of some excuses to get the boy in training, as well as eat a lot of candy. Thus fortified, he began to talk about all of the various magical animals that he could observe and become, although he would never be allowed to show them to non-magical beings. As it happened, Dumbledore struck out again as Gar had decided the old man was way off his rocker, and started to regale him with tales from his acting days as Tork on _Space Trek: 2022. _Having been told that muggles were travelling regularly to other planets, knew about magic, and in America there were many famous heroes who wielded magic, Albus spent another night with his candy.

Worried about the International Statute of Secrecy, he took the next day to call the American Depart of Magic's attention to this, and was told that it was none of his business how they conducted matters in America, and yes, the non-magical people there probably were doing just those things. This made him inquire as to how they could allow knowledge of magic to be released to the general public, and the voice on the other side said, "Are you nuts? Do you really think we could hide everything forever with the advent of the Internet?"

Yet another day lost to candied bliss was called for.

For two weeks, Albus attempted to get Gar into class, and for two weeks, he kept having to take time off to consider the boys words and for those same two weeks he kept having to keep his hopes up with various types of candy.

The day he decimated his chocolate collection was the day that he learned that the boys parents had changed him on purpose to save his life.

In the end, he decided that he would just have to force a magical education down the young man's throat without him realizing it. It was the best thing for him, and it was his job as a Professor to ensure that young people had knowledge crammed into their heads. It wasn't for the greater good, it was for the boys future. At least that's what Albus told himself.

---

During those two weeks, Snape had been paranoid.

Well, more paranoid than usual.

As the young man who called himself beast boy had stated, Raven was absolutely horrid at potions. Any normal potion recipe blew up, came to life, disappeared, or tried to suck things into itself. To ensure that this was not a joke being perpetrated against him, he sat down in front of her and watched every step. Every ingredient, each step, each process was done correctly, yet the results were not correct. His paranoia at this child being a Potter scion just grew.

Even worse, when she did what you should NOT do with the ingredients, the potions were stronger than those he knew of. Try as he might, Snape was unable to duplicate this advancement, and was sure that he was being tricked. It became so bad, that he always faced towards her whenever she was in a room with him, sure that a joke, prank, or something embarrassing would be coming from her.

That she was able to glide through the walls like a ghost, or seem to apparate from one point to another just made him more paranoid.

The situation was even worse with Mr. Hunter.

Given the book, he had done something that Dumbledore hadn't done with it. Read it from cover to cover. While the notion was ridiculous, it seemed that everyone believed it to be true, and he himself would have been leaning that way if he didn't know better. The big problem was the awed faces of his dorm mates, who would not talk about what they had seen him do. That led to curiosity, which led to him to reading minds, which ended up with him learning of the boys expanded bed. Technically, there wasn't anything he could do since it wasn't covered under the school rules, but for this half-blood to do something even his own Slytherins had failed to do, well, it was just more proof of Potterish tendencies.

There had to be a prank coming at him from somewhere. He just knew it. After all, the Potter child was already laughing at him for bending the rules on space in a dormitory.

It would only be a matter of time.

Needless to say, Professor Snape tended to have insomnia, and started to roam the castle at odd hours. In the two weeks since the start of term, his students were getting worried about his sanity. The stress was getting to him so much, that he was occasionally seen to look around and mutter about Potter or a ghost haunting him, or 'That Damn Dog!'

---

About three weeks into the term, Tim finally had a chance to open up the envelope that his father gave him, only to find a blank piece of paper. The paper had to be something important, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. "Ah well. It can wait a while. Not like it can help me play pranks."


	48. Hammering out the flaws

"Bah! I don't see why they have to rush it. There are too many flaws in both pieces that need time and tempering." a balding, stout man said as he observed two particular items. It was as it always was. The others were rushing things and he would eventually be the one picking up the pieces to reforge them, along with a plan to do things properly. He would look at them later.

---

Hephaestus groaned as he saw what was happening. His cousins, aunts, and uncles were in too much of a rush. Again. No matter what he had tried to teach them, they still worried about necessary flaws and overlooked the real flaws. It was time he took a hand in this, fiasco, before the pieces were tempered too fine, and too brittle. Looking around his workroom, he pondered and went over to a box. Perhaps adding another, almost fatally flawed piece and reworking them would do. Yes...If he did this right then there wouldn't be three broken items, but three strong supports.

---

Hera walked into the workshop of her son. It was not what she would have chosen for him, nor was it something that was appealing to her. Hephaestus's experiments and solutions could well be worse than the original situation. Still, of all of the various Gods and Goddesses, he was one of the few who felt it necessary to work physically, literally carving out his own domain among the Mortals and Immortals. Perhaps he could tell her why Hecate and the others that took care of the responsibility of helping mortals to pass on, in all of the Pantheons, had informed her of the impromptu vacation and party that had been planed.

It's was along the lines of a huge four day party. With all types of dieties, betting, and, of all things, a forum to describe the most unusual or most morbid circumstances possible. While most Olympians would go to a blow out of this kind, it was the nature of the group of dieties which planed this that prevented most from wanting to attend. Even Ares and Bachus, known drunks and partiers were doing their best to avoid this particular one.

He was right where he expected her, right in front of his blast furnace. "Hello son."

"Hello Mother. Is there something wrong?" Hephaestus said as he continued to pound on the sword he was shaping."

"Can't a mother come to visit every once in a while?" Hera smiled back.

Sighing, the Smith laid down his work and grabbed a towel, "You were here only a month ago. Usually it's six months or more before you come to visit again. This means that something is happening or something's gone wrong."

Rolling her eyes, Hera sat down at the table, "It's a bit of both, or more. That depends on how you view this event."

The Smith sat down opposite his mother, "What event?"

The Elder Goddess of the Greeks pulled out a pot and a few cups. "The Deaths have taken a holiday."

Hephaestus snorted, "That's news?"

Sliding a cup of coffee over to her son, she replied. "Yes, it is. No one will die for around four days. It's almost be as bad as the time when Thanatos was chained."

"Good."

"Good?" asked Hera, "Do you know what this means for the mortals?"

"It means that I'm repairing a mess that all of the others are making of young Harry's life." was the reply.

This surprised Hera, "Harry? I thought we weren't going to approach him for a few more centuries. Let him have some time to grow into being a protector?"

"Someone's trying to create a Pantheon around the boy, before he's ready for it."

"What's wrong." Hera stated when she saw her sons face.

"I'm a smith. On Earth today that means a combination of scientist, inventor, manufacturer, and businessman. In all cases, it means that my particular profession crosses over to all others in our Pantheon." Hephaestus stated, "Well, someone went too far, too fast. They are putting Harry and Kara together, with a ready made family, when the two of them have flaws that could well tear them apart."

"What flaws." Hera stated considering this seriously. It was rare that one so far removed from the line was given the gift of imortality in order to begin to prove themselves. That Harry already had in many peoples eyes was something that was of even more concern.

""In Kara," Hephaestus began, "You have a girl that lost her family, her friends, her world. She is trying, but has yet to really come to grips with the fact that everyone she knows will not disappear from her life again. This flaw will lead to trouble in the future unless she can do something to save a loved one, and in such a way that she acknowledges her fear. Harry? It's still the same flaw. He's subtly taking on all the responsibility on himself, no matter how much he grumbles about it. He is the one who everyone relies on, and he has yet to learn how to rely on others to save him."

Hera raised an eyebrow as she siped her drink. Her son had brought up very well thought out points, "What is your solution then?"

"Well, I just happened to have an old pair of chained shackles, with some keys that are 'missing'. Suppose those shackles were cursed and given to a third party, one who must also be shorn of her weakness and doubt with the help of others. Suppose that Harry just happens to be trapped, and people stop dying. Then we have Kara, who needs to go on a small 'quest' to gather the items needed to make some keys," the man laughed as he held up a set of said keys, "And suppose she has to be the one to release Harry on the edge of Tartarus and Ellisium."

Hera snorted, "You just want to get Diana to visit."

There was a large grin from Hephaestus as he gestured towards the side of the shop, "Who do you think I'm marking that armour for? Her husband will need it, and a few apples from time to time, if he ever decides to get off his butt."


	49. A new generation, Part Nine

A month since the start of the term, and Minerva McGonagall was pacing in her office while wondering just how long the new addition to Hogwarts would take.

That is, if Dumbledore could refrain from causing even more damage to the school.

"Bloody stupid idea. Tell the boy, 'This office will change size to accommodate anything. Please feel free to show us your largest form, if you can do so.' The boy comes in with a witch who is a designated tutor for House Black, and he stupidly thinks the boy can't do much. The girl is the sister of the only student ever to be assigned to a new house since the founding of Hogwarts, and he doesn't take precautions." McGonagall grumbled. Although it had taken a day to repair, when The Architect came and had seen what had happened, he decided to fix the damaged sections first before starting on the new tower. Just the repairs to that section of the castle had taken a week, and that goblin refused to start the tower until the school was properly fixed. She promised that Dumbledore was going to pay for this.

Oh, she knew that technically, the Headmaster was blameless in the incident. But technical immunity from the blame did not excuse taking the time to walk outside. This latest incident had her wondering if Dumbledore was becoming senile.

The Architects report, which the Headmaster had yet to read, had her wondering if he had always been senile.

Sighing and sitting back down, she reopened the report and read:

_One of the most dangerous areas to staff, students, and guests would be the central area with moving staircases. While impressive in and of itself a few centuries ago in persuading young muggle born or raised student as to the abilities of magic, The practice should have been stopped long ago. If a staircase moves at the wrong time, a student could well fall to their deaths from the varying heights. Upon reflection, numerous incidents of falls should have alerted the staff to this possibility, even if the falls only occurred with the first year classes being thought how to use brooms._

"That one statement damns the staff as a whole," Minerva muttered. The art and science of magic was already dangerous, and they took a lot of precautions in the classrooms, well as much as humanly possible. If the parents heard, or realized, that they hadn't considered proper precautions in the corridors, well, letter would be the least of the staffs worries.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in."

"Professor McGonagall, I was wondering if there was another place to sleep in the school." the Prefect who had just come in asked.

Minerva frowned, "Is there something wrong with your accommodations?"

The Prefect shook her head. "No. I was looking for a room for Ms. Reilly and Ms. Leah. It may be better if they were not located in the tower."

The professor frowned. Yesterday, two young women insisted on entering the school. Molly, who apparently was elected as the spokeswoman offered no explanation other than 'He did it again.' In order to prevent a scene, they decided to see if either girl was suited for the school by asking the hat. The blasted hat hardly lay on their head when it stated that the two girls were both in House Black, and that they were also to stay in Gryffindor tower.

"Didn't they like the room in the tower?"

The Prefect coughed, wondering how her head of house would take this. "They didn't enter the regular dorm room professor."

"Surely you did not let them sleep in the common room!" came the incredulous reply.

"NO! I mean no." She coughed again, "They decided they wanted to have the closet instead."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "They spent the night in a closet?"

"Yes."

"And they were fine with this?"

"Yes, but, this is not easy to say, the rest of us are not fine with this." came the slightly frightened reply. The poor girl was actually shuddering.

"I will admit it is unusual to want a closet instead of a proper room. I will have a talk with them about this." stated the professor.

The Prefect was about to say more, but thought that Professor McGonagall should experience what they did. The laughter and smoke coming out of the closet had kept the entire girls dormitory up. As one of the Prefects, she had been elected to enter the closet and put a stop to the prank.

"Thank you Professor," the girl said as she went to the door, "And good luck."

The girl escaped before Minerva could ask her why she said that.

---

Minerva frowned. There was light, maniacal laughter coming from the door along with dark green smoke that seemed to cling to the floor and climb the wall. From the looks of it, something that the Weasley twins did in their second year. She was already on the alert, and it wouldn't do to have another set of twins here. "If they want to play a prank, I'll make sure that they know the consequences."

The Professor opened the door and took a look inside.

She blinked.

Closed the door.

Opened it again.

Yes, it was all still there.

Seeing a lab, right out of one of the few muggle films she had ever seen, Frankenstein, will startle you to make sure that you were seeing things properly.

It would be better for Dumbledore to take care of this, Minerva decided. He was, after all, the headmaster. He was responsible for the students, and their conduct.

Seeing that the lab had a lot more of the machines involved, and looked to be twice the size of the Quiditch field, that confirmed her commitment to avoid the new house and let Albus take care of the problem.

She also made a mental note to avoid the new Black Tower at all costs.

That the two girls were eating liver, apparently taken from a cadaver that was on the table in front of them, was the cause of this last decision.

---

Henchgirl wondered if her lab assistant was enjoying her time at Hogwarts. Molly was determined to keep Tim safe and grounded, if she could. In a way, she was to Tim what Henchgirl was to Mr. Black.

It was lucky that they had completed the portable lab with all the illusions. Not only would it keep people out of the way, it would also help prevent Molly from being bullied. Besides, they did have a reputation to maintain.


	50. A new generation, Part Ten

In any business, be it corporate, internet, home, or school, everyone expects the best and prepares for the worst.

Of those who are prepared for 'The Worst', few consider basic utilities and services as part of what can go wrong.

In the bad old day, such basic utilities and services would be provided by a set of underfed, uneducated, and trapped humans called slaves. They were expected to do everything, even die, so that their masters could live a life of undeserved luxury. It was a shameful part of human history, and it still occurs today. Fortunately most humans consider this an abomination.

Well, humans who were not part of the Wizarding World considered it an abomination.

In the long history of the wizarding world was one secret which was so well hidden that it was unknown to modern wizards. In fact, it was so well hidden that even the oldest living people, Nicolas Flamel and his wife, didn't know this secret. It was a secret so dark, and black, and that so many of that generation of wizards had participated in, that knowledge was restricted.

The secret was the origin of the Obliviate series of spells.

Unlike what was told to people when the International Statute of Secrecy was originated, the series of spell was not designed to help muggles forget that they have seen or experienced something magical. The spells were first designed after torture failed to get what a group of wizards, who were of Norman decent, wanted. What they wanted was slaves, and to get what they wanted, and needed, they needed an isolated area to grab them.

They captured many during their time, but none would submit, and given they had magic of their own, resistance was fierce. Only the laws that these beings lived by prevented the killing of these wizards out of hand. This, unfortunately, was this races undoing.

Stronger measures were called for, and one enterprising wizard came up with the spells after reading of the River of Lethe.

Thus is the hidden history of the House Elves, and why they swear an oath of servitude, having forgotten who they were, and what they were.

Oh, the name of the wizard who created this distasteful series of spells?

Jean Morfey.

But what bearing can this discussion have on basic utilities?

Well, Hogwarts Castle was about to undergo the beginnings of a revolutions which would have far reaching percussions all over the British Isles and Europe.

And it started with the 'Crazy Elf.'

"What Dobby do here?" an elf questioned the clothes wearing abomination.

"Dobby is here to inform House Elves not to enter Black Tower." came the reply.

"Dobby can't say that! Dobby is not a Hogwarts Elf. Hogwarts Elves will go to clean Black Tower." another of the crowd of elves said.

"Do elves know who Dobby works for?" said the free elf.

"Dobby works? Dobby has master?" said a small elf in front of him.

Dobby snorted, "Cleaver should know Dobby. I work for Mr. Black. Dobby is STILL Free Elf! Mr. Black ONLY has Free Elves."

Now the gathered elves looked on and muttered. "Other elves with no master?"

Dobby nodded, "Mr. Black wants elves free. No bonded elf can enter Black Tower. Spell to prevent bonded elf from entering is on Black Tower!"

"But Master Timmy! Small master is kind. Siffy want to serve Master Timmy!" bawled one of the elves.

"Then must be free Elf. Go to DumblyDore. He free you!" Dobby shouted to get his point across.

Hidden overhead was a figure about a foot and a half high. Although he could have been here sooner, he had approached cautiously. Even though he had felt the call of a wizard who had used the old forms, the proper forms, it could well be a trick. "What say you Brownie. Be this truth?"

"Aye Lord Hob! That one be free and champions freedom." said a small one foot tall man with a beard.

"So, there be wizards who will help then." the figure in Lincoln green said. "This Master Timmy. Did he call?"

"Aye. He is Wright Timothy Hunter, and called by Oak, Ash, and Thorn for parley with the Wee Folk." said an elf wife.

"Did ye respond?" was grumbled out.

"No MiLord. These pitiful ones did, and we observed. Timothy did not order, he asked. More, he did not ask for favours, he asked permission to change something. In five hundred years, we have not observed this." she said.

"Mayhaps." came a mumble. "Mayhaps we should looks. If he be worthy, and lead others to be worthy, then will our brothers be free once more. See to it they are supported, e'en though they know us not."

"Aye, MiLord Hob!"

"Timothy..." said the Manikin, testing the name. "Mayhaps you will be what's needed. Nae the less, t'will be fun to test ye, but what guise to wear?"

"MiLord?"

"Aye? T'is something thou needst?"

The elfwife blushed, "Nay, MiLord. We have found this book about the boy, and there is one in here that is much like you."

"Truly? Then show me." came the gruff reply.

Once The Hob read the description, and saw what he could do, he decided the identity would do. "Elfwife, thy kindness does you well. Have the maidens prepare a suit such as shown. Mxyzptlk shall be the name I use here!"


	51. A Force of One: Prologue

"When will I learn," Harry grumbled as he walked through a dense, tropical rain forest, "With the number of manuals I have for what's been given to me, I keep forgetting the most important rules. When I get back to the island, I'm going to have to write them down as laws for the island."

What was Harry thinking about?

Well this trip was courtesy of one item that the Professor built, the Universal Remote Control. For the last, who knew how many years, he had been flung from one end of the multiverse to the other. All he wanted to do was get back to Kara and the kids.

It was on this trip he begun codifying a group of laws:

Do not do magic while drunk, or while having a hang over – He learned this both from the remote control and from when he gained his mage sight.

Be careful of anything the Professor, Henchgirl, or the Twins give you. - He more than anyone had experienced this. Time and time and time again.

The final of the trio of laws? Read The F Manual! Away from the device!

He really wished he was near civilization of some type.

That's when he heard something, and looked off to the side.

A man in beige clothing was carrying what looked like a sick house elf on his back. Well, if he help to cure it, it would be something to do. Besides, maybe they knew where he could find a beer.

---

"House Elf I am Not!" came the indignant response from the little sickly green being. "Yoda am I."

Harry looked at the clearly delusional House Elf. "Ok. Well, what are you doing?"

"Teaching this big one to be Jedi I am. Curious am I. Of the Force you are not, but the Force do you have?" Yoda said frowning. He really did not like mysteries.

"The Force? Jedi? Can you explain those terms to me?"

"Heard not, you have of the Jedi? Impossible! How came you here if you have not the Force?"

Harry grumbled, "Would you believe I used a remote control?"

Yoda's eyes blinked. "Explain then I must, and explain you must as well."

---

"So you're saying this Force is magic?" asked Harry.

"Some call it so. But the Force is more!"

Both were looking at Yoda's student, Luke as he was doing all sorts of training using the 'Force'. Harry honestly never thought of using his innate magic like that, but it made sense. Maybe he could get a few lessons. "Can I try some of this training as well?"

Yoda hemmed as hawed as he looked over the young man. "Cook can you?"

Harry snorted, "One of the first things I learned."

Yoda nodded. He had lived here most of his life, and finding tasty food was always a problem. If this one could do so...

"Cook then, and if it be good, train you I will, Black."

---

The meal that night was interesting to say the least, and unknown to Yoda, Harry had mixed a few of the medicines he always carried in his pocket with the food, just to be on the safe side. It had an unintentional effect on Yoda's body, but that wouldn't be noticed for more than a year. Luke was just wondering where he had found such good meat.  



	52. A new generation, Part Eleven

"I really don't know what to make of that man." Raven said in a monotone as she looked out over the countryside.

"Yeah," spoke up Gar, "He's really not all there, if you know what I mean."

"He tried to teach you magic again, didn't he." Leah laughed from where she was with the rest of the group on Black Tower.

It had only been a couple of days since the tower officially opened, but in that space of time, everything seemed to explode at once.

To start, the tower itself was impressive, with several hidden underground levels and passages, including one straight into the so-called 'chamber of secrets'. Thanks to enlarging spells, each student had more than enough room for a room of their own, several labs for a variety of work, a forge, although it was doubtful anyone would use it, simulations rooms, and a large library. Then there were the essential, at least according to the people who had contributed ideas.

Henchgirl, of course, thoughtfully provided a large storeroom for all types of potions ingredients, and a plant room to get some of the required fresh ingredients year round. The professors contribution was more of a mess, but consisted of a series of labs dedicated to differing branches of magic, as well as one which former Minister Fudge, if he was still alive, would love to have exposed and Arthur Weasley could willing spend the rest of his life in if he didn't have a family. In other words a room which had devices and plans to help one combine muggle technology with magic.

The architect, of course, provided an area for aspiring builders to design and test ideas before they were built, and the Doctor provided the plans for a small clinic. Well, small by her standards as it contained a full medical research facility. The library contained copies of the archaeological books and discoveries made by the Atlantis expedition, as well as a number of copies of scroll and books from Egypt.

The most surprising contribution, however, was not by who you'd expect.

At the moment, Mr. Black, Kara, and their youngest child were out of the dimension, and from the looks of it, would not be back until the end of the school year. They had little to contribute, but promised to bring something back. Perhaps a book or two. They were trying to track one now.

The Twins provided 'multiple' portraits of three of the four Marauders plus Lily Evans. The moving pictures literally had access to the entire tower and the school while the paintings outside did not. The portrait that was the entrance to the tower was worse, at least from the standpoint of Severus Snape. The Marauder members had the ability to frequently shift places on 'guard' duty. Whenever he passed by, he was confronted by Potter, the Dog, or a Flea Bitten Wolf.

No, the most unusual, and surprising contributions came from the members of the 3WA.

Luna, with all of her powers of deductive reasoning provided a press room to write press releases, and to have fun sliding down the tunnels that were under the chairs.

Hermione provided plans for two things. The first was a spell to prevent the slaves that were house elves from entering the tower unless they were free. Quite useful as she still ran Spew. The other was an 'arms locker' loaded with copies of all of her favourite toys.

Aside from wanting to tear her hair out, Tonks provided plans for such tight security on Hermione's second contribution that it was doubtful anyone would be able to get into it.

The two of them argues about it, each providing their own experiences as to why there should be an arms locker and why it should be locked so securely it couldn't be opened.

They barely stopped Luna from sending the article about everything in the Tower to the Quibbler.

People were fascinated with the structure, and the staff was offered a small tour. Some of the teachers, including the Headmaster, were quite fascinated at everything that was there, and missing a lot as they never even asked about the special additions. Minerva was one of the more cautious ones, entering, taking a quick look around, and then exiting as fast as was polite. Snape refused to enter anyplace that had a portrait of Black allowing entrance.

A couple of days were provided for the resorting and moving in, and the group on the roof, which consisted of Tim, Molly, Leah, Raven, Gar, Will, Alan, and Janice had already moved in, thanks to the help of Siffy. Unfortunately, she was one of only three house elves that decided that having freedom was worth it to serve a good master. This, at least, got the others to at least consider the possibility. One thing was for sure, she was able to negotiate better than Dobby. Only a half day off a month and fifteen sickles a week. (Honestly? Dumbledore was so surprised and delighted that another elf would want freedom that he failed to notice what he agreed to.)

"You know, it's lovely up here, McGurk. I can see why you enjoy it."

Everyone turned to see a short man dressed in a purple suit and purple bowler hat, balancing just on the very edge of the parapet. Combined with the shoes, he was definitely a contender for the best dressed pureblood in muggle clothes. This will give you some idea of how ridiculous purebloods usually looked dressed in muggle clothing.

The small man leaned back as he said, "Just look at those clouds."

That was when he fell over the edge.

It was also when Tim dove down after him to prevent the small guys death.

It was a with some startlement that he flew into a large water balloon on the way down and crashed into the ground head first.

A lot of the kids thought Tim jumped off the tower and just killed himself. There were a few screams until the young boy of steel pulled his head out of the ground. While not hurt, he was embarrassed, especially since his face was covered in mud.

---

Janice looked around at all the blasé faces. "He just fell from a tower, shouldn't we see if he's all right?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "He's perfectly all right. He landed on the hardest part of any male. His head."

Gar narrowed his eyes. Girlfriend or not, she would pay for that crack.

---

"You know, McGurk, you should really watch the first step. It's a doozy." said the small man dressed in purple, "You know, I think I'll have a look around."

Tim ran after him as the purple menace rounded the corner, "Just wait a minute you little..."

The man disappeared.

Grumbling, Tim flew back up to the tower. "Whoever he is, when I get my hands on him..."

"You need some practice." said Raven.

Tim groaned, "Understatement of the year, sis. I'm going to get cleaned up."

"Raven, can I offer a word of advice?" Will asked.

"Of course."

Will rubbed the back of his head, wondering how this would go over. "Let Tim handle this. That guys not malicious, only annoying. Tim should know how to get rid of him."

Another raised eyebrow, "You know who he is?"

Will nodded and grinned, "Yeah. He's Mr. Mxyzptlk. A fifth dimensional imp who keeps bothering Superman. He seems to be drawn to anyone who wears the 'S'."

Raven walked towards Will, her eyes narrowed, "You seem to know a lot about everything that goes on. Things that even we don't know about. How?"

Will gulped, "I have a few reference books and read some more."

"Can you get them, or copies?"

The aspiring Green Lantern want to be thought for a second. "Yes, I believe so. But it would cost a lot."

"Would a hundred thousand galleons do?"

Will, Alan, and Janice's jaws dropped.

"Yeah, that will do. To keep on obtaining more reference material, it would have to be a self sustaining operation." said a stunned Will.

Raven turned and walked to the door, followed by Gar. "See to it. I'll have the money for you this evening."

---

Thus started the strangest collection of research material to ever find it's way into a school. Box's and box's of comic books, dvd's, manga, science fiction, and fantasy books as well as other materials, which was soon being catalogued. To make it self sustaining, Will, Molly, and Leah opened up a comic book shop to sell to the students of other houses, as well as to those who wanted to keep their collections complete.

The trouble really started about the beginning of December when Will decided to add RPG's to the materials available.

One first year bought a copy of the monster manual, thinking it was a schoolbook. Hagrid, of course, took a look and saw how accurate they got a lot of the creatures, and how well drawn the pictures were. He had to have one for himself. He ended up buying copies of all the monster manuals.

Soon, the entire staff was involved in buying the books, and getting information on these mysterious students.

Of course, when he brought in the Complete Arcane and Complete Mage books, well, Dumbledore was actually worried.

The Monster Manuals were easy to explain away because of legends. These books on spells, and the theories behind the spells were not so easy. More worrying was how they classified them, have time to cast the spell, difficulty, range, area of effect, and other things. There were spells he knew, spells he heard of, and spells that were beyond what any wizard he knew of. When he checked the publishing history, and found the books came from America...Candy and sugar was being poured into his stomach almost non-stop.

This in turn, had the Aurors and the Ministry coming to buy copies of the books, and order a lot more in advance. Whatever references he could get his hands on to help with their investigation.

The upshot of this?

An in-absentia warrant was put out for the arrest of the unknown person who revealed all of this magic to the muggles, if they could find them.

Black Tower was now getting a lot of money for "Muggle Spell Research Materials" that, if the ministry members were smart, they could just go a few blocks down to buy at a cheaper price.

Black Tower was becoming a comic collectors dream haven. Although many of the people in the house started to use these books as probable maps for future careers. The Aurors and the Ministry in the struggle to get Voldemort did not impress many.

Tim of course, negotiated a deal with Mxy. Mxy would only bother him at school, any pranks he pulled would have to be (relatively) harmless, not disrupt classes (If at all possible), and Tim would get at least a two week rest if he could get the imp to say his name backwards.

Will didn't have the heart to tell him that Mxy would have readily agreed to ninety days.


	53. A Force of One: Hanging Out

You will need to read the Terminal Justice Series by Josh Kirkpatrick at Irrational Intelligence group on Yahoo, or the CaerAzkaban group on Yahoo to understand some of the references.

---

Far away, Darth Vader, once known as Anakin Skywalker was in a bio-chamber, both to rest and to have his bionics and other systems checked. His mood wasn't good at all as this was the fourth standard week spent in search of the nearby asteroid belt. Thus far, he had encountered an impossibility, and having searched through the Force in a way that he hadn't in a long time, he felt the truth, and something more. Normally, he would let the smuggler, Solo, escape as he was nothing more than an insignificant pest. The Force, however, told him differently. Solo was important to the future of his family in some way.

The holographic imaging unit that was outside the chamber came on, and showed the image of a figure in black, Emperor Palpatine. Dressed in his usual hooded robe, he called out, "Vader, I have need to speak with you."

Anakin grumbled silently to himself while keeping the emotion well hidden. It never fails. Palpatine must has some sort of clock near him telling him whenever he was in meditation, because the fat fool kept disturbing him at the most inconvenient times. He pressed the button so that the specialized dust filter and breather would lower onto his head, and then he replied, "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

The Emperor paused for a moment then said, "There is a great disturbance in the Force."

Of course there was. There was always a 'great disturbance in the Force.' It didn't matter if it was Yoda, Palpatine, Kenobi, or any of the others who filled their head with the whisperings, the slightest thing could be a 'great disturbance in the Force.' He had learned, the hard way, that this was not always the case, and it was likely that the 'disturbance' was a self-fulfilling prophecy because they were jumpy. Still, there was only one thing to do, "I have felt it."

"We have a new enemy," the Emperor continued, "A dark being, darker than we are."

Ok, this was new. Just a few days ago, he was saying that the enemy was Luke Skywalker. "Yes, my Master."

"Unlike Skywalker, we must make peace with this one, or withdraw before he destroys us."

This wasn't new, it was unheard of, "How can one being destroy us, my Master."

The Emperor frowned, his face barely visible in the holograph, "The Force is afraid of this one. It does not bode well, for the Force will not say if he is strong or weak, it does not indicate if he is Jedi or Sith. It is as if this one is outside of the Force, but a part of it."

"We can try to turn him, as we plan to do with Skywalker." Vader replied, the same old requiem again and again.

"Do not attempt it," the Emperor almost shouted, "We must know more of this one before we face him. Caution must be taken, and resources must be assigned. Stay another week where you are. If you do not find them by that time, then abandon the effort. There will be a third made."

A third Death Star? Making one had taken the resources and planning of 5 years, a second one was in the works now, but still needed the resources. The Emperor was planning to divert more for yet another? This was not an ordinary foe, but why couldn't he feel this one in the Force? "It will be as you say, my Master."

As the image of the Lord of the Sith fades away, Vader gets up and walks out the door. Investigating this was a priority. Something that could show up in the Force Senses of the Emperor, but not himself did not seem possible.

---

"You sure you want to go in there?" Luke asked his companion as he was walking towards a dead tree.

Harry held back a groan. He felt something here and was going to take a look, but the boy just made it obvious that the tree held something, probably a test of some kind for aspiring knights. He was a good kid, but also a talkative, slightly annoying, happy go lucky kid. Kind of reminded him of Ron, for some strange reason. "Yes Luke, I'm sure. Just stay here for a minute."

Harry entered the tree, looking around and noticing nothing wrong.

"I didn't think that I'd be out again. Wonder what's happening this time?"

Harry turned and blinked, "Bro, is that you?"

Harry2 looked over and said, "Yeah. Don't know why I'm out of you, but I'm here."

"At least you don't look like a negative this time."

"There is that. Say, want to play a joke?"

"What do you have in mind, and call me Joe, you can be Harry," said the original.

Harry smirked, "Call them in here, we may as well see what that house elf will do. And maybe the kid will think before he opens his mouth."

Joe agreed, and a short while later, after some strong persuasion, Luke and Yoda were staring at the small table that had food and liquor on it."

"Wrong, this is! Test do this, it should not!" exclaimed the small green skinned being.

The two Mr. Black's looked at each other, "What is it supposed to do then?"

"Face the dark, you must. Your fear, your anger, yourself."

Getting it, the Harry's replied;

"Been there,"

"Done that,"

"Got the T-shirt"

"Did it again,"

"Faced evil while it happened,"

"Got a head,"

"And went home."


	54. A Force of One: Rocky Times

You will need to read the Terminal Justice Series by Josh Kirkpatrick at Irrational Intelligence group on Yahoo, or the CaerAzkaban group on Yahoo to understand some of the references.

---

It was nearing the end of the fifth week, and the fleet would have to leave to be reassigned to necessary functions. Unfortunately, that meant that Vader would have to give up his quest to find Solo and the Princess, something he didn't want to do since he started to investigate the Emperor's vision. His only chance of getting this done was to assign it to a group he didn't want to now.

Behind a group of men who were very out of place on the pristine deck of the Star Destroyer, Admiral Piett and some of his aids were scornfully watching the gathering. As far as they were concerned, these bounty hunters were inferior in their training, and they were also an insult to everyone on board the vessel. It was as if both the Emperor and Vader were saying that these dregs were better than them, the pride of the fleet.

Still, they had their duty, and one of those was answering a priority signal from the Avenger, a Star Destroyer who had some very important news for everyone on the bridge.

Vader looked at the group before them and realized that he had to instill fear in them to get them to do what he wanted. This would take a little bit of persuasion he would not have done otherwise. "There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the Millennium Falcon. You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive AND unharmed. No disintegrations or methods which damage their bodies or minds."

The bounty hunter in an armoured space suit that looked like a variation on the Storm Trooper armour spoke up. "As you wish."

Both the armour and the person was recognized by Vader as an escaped clone with an independent mind. It would be a pleasure to ensure that this one would not forget his command, and to ensure that the others understood. With a slight wave of his hand, Vader lifted Boba Fett off the ground and gave him a light choking, "See that you don't. I would be very displeased if you were to disobey my orders. Anyone who does will find a punishment so vile they will beg to be tormented for eternity since death will not be an allowed option.

At that moment, Admiral Piett approaches Vader in a rush of excitement. "Lord Vader! My lord, we have them."

The gathered group, especially Fett as he has fallen down to the deck, are thankful that Vaders glare and attention are off of them. Hopefully the Imperials would be able to handle this themselves instead of their being forced into action. Vader would not be a person to cross.

---

In another part of the asteroid belt, the Millennium Falcon speeds through space, closely followed by a firing Imperial Star Destroyer. A large asteroid about the same size as the Falcon tumbles rapidly toward the starship. Solo's ship banks to avoid the giant asteroid as smaller rocks pelt its surface. Then the small craft roars under the asteroid which explodes harmlessly on the hull of the Star Destroyer.

Inside the Millennium Falcon, C-3PO is on a tracking scope, and just as loudly declaiming something very obvious to all. "Oh, thank goodness we're coming out of the asteroid field."

This is not exactly good news because as the field clears, the star destoyer can now get a clear shot at the Falcon, something that happens when it is hit causing the ship to lurch. This is steadily getting worse, but Solo is a steady hand. He knows his ship and what it can take, and corrects the angle of his ship before entering hyperspace. "Let's get out of here. Ready for light-speed? One...two...three!"

Or at least that was the idea...

Franticly, Hans shouts, "It's not fair!"

Chewie is growling at his friend and partner, wondering what the human did wrong? "After all, who does most of the repairs on the ship that a certain pilot destroys?"

Han replied with an angry, sarcastic comment, "The transfer circuits are working. It's not my fault!"

Chewie just puts his head in his hands, whining to himself about stupid humans who think they're always so cool.

Leia, expecting this sooner or later, said, "No light-speed?"

"It's not my fault!"

C-3PO decided that it would be better to interrupt, "Sir, we just lost the main rear deflector shield. One more direct hit on the back quarter and we're done for."

Han Solo made a decision and pulled back on a lever, turning around and starting to dive at the cruiser, despite 3PO's comments. The ship starts weaving in and around the fire and then buzzed the bridge, finally disappearing from sensors. Believing them lost, they inform their Lord, Darth Vader.

Vader is both happy and angry about this and his angry departure from the deck is a reminder to all the bounty hunters of what will happen to them if any of the targets are hurt in any way. This was beyond bad. If only those idiots in the Avenger had just killed them, then they wouldn't be in this position.

---

In the meantime, Luke and Harry were standing on one hand. Luke is having quite a bit of trouble with this, especially as he has Yoda standing on his feet. Harry is just whistling while standing on a finger, much to Luke's annoyance. Yoda then smacks Harry's feet, "Trouble you are. Concentrate! Stones, lift you should. Teach you properly, destroyer of tests, I will."

Harry smirks and lifts the rocks with his hands, having known how to use simple wandless spells, and this exercise is only a refinement of that. Luke is having more trouble, especially with concentration. Harry's whistling, combined with R2's is not helpful to this endeavour. Soon, Luke collapses, while his annoying companion in pain is making the boulders spin.

"I'm going to get this right!" Luke says while watching Mr. Black. He's then distracted from the X-Wing disappearing into the bog.

"Great! First him, and now my ship! I'll never get it back!" Luke shouts to the sky.

Harry glances over and decides he better use his gauntlets for this, and before Yoda could turn this tragedy into a lesson, "No worries Luke, I'll get it."

With that, one X-wing fighter leaves the atmosphere without a pilot.

"Whoops. Say, I think I recognized that plane."

Luke had his eyes closed, a vein bulging like crazy on his forehead, "That was an X-wing fighter space craft, and the only way off this mud ball."

"X-wing? I know I've heard that name before..." Harry says to himself before he remembers, "Oh, you're that Luke Skywalker! Vaders son. You know, my girlfriend really enjoys how your sister, Leia treats Hans. She has the complete series of books on what their relationship is like.

Luke's eyes boggled at this seemingly random set of words, while Yoda closed his eyes. Stamped in irritation, and then bonked Harry on the side of his head.

"Idiot, you are." 


	55. A Force of One: We need some space

You will need to read the Terminal Justice Series by Josh Kirkpatrick at Irrational Intelligence group on Yahoo, or the CaerAzkaban group on Yahoo to understand some of the references.

---

"You don't have to get so bent out of shape, Luke. We're going to find your ship."

Luke just continued pacing as they waited for their mutual master, Yoda, to come out of his hut. "It's the waiting that bothers me. Do you know what can happen to a ship if it isn't properly shielded?"

Harry frowned as he replied, "Um...no. I've been aboard a space station, and there didn't seem to be too many precautions."

Luke rolled his eyes and sat down on a fallen tree as he replied, "Orbital matter, micrometeorites, simple debris. All of that can destroy a spacecraft, especially one of that size and type. The X-wing is a simple design, meaning it is more engine, leg space, and batteries than anything else. The shield generator is very low powered and the skin is a single baffle type. Without minimal shielding, it can be holed by a grain of sand coming from the wrong direction."

Harry made a not to himself to ask the techs back at the Watchtower about this, but wasn't bothered otherwise. "We'll just have to fix it up. I'm pretty good at doing that, at times."

Luke just put his head in his hands and replied, sarcastically, "That just makes me feel so much better."

Harry shrugged as Yoda came back out carrying a small satchel. "Hey, I aim to please."

"Miss, you do." said the disgruntled gherkin green being, "Go with you, I must. Trouble you are, otherwise."

Harry shrugged and motioned everyone close to the luggage and R2. "You know, this should be fun."

With that, a clear bubble formed around the group and they lifted off the ground. R2, who had experienced this before, was not as vocal, Luke was unexpectedly silent, but Yoda's reaction was quite unexpected. He poked at the bubble with his glimmer stick, snorted, and then placed his hands on the bubble, feeling it's energy. "Force this is and is not."

Yoda turned and glared upwards at his most annoying student yet, "Mystery you present, Black. Know much, you do, and yet know little as well."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "My educations been a bit spotty, but I did learn what I had to before I needed the knowledge. I've already learned that I'm the butt of some universal, or multi-versal joke, but I put up with it."

"Speaking of knowledge," Luke stated quietly, "You said I was the son of Vader?"

Harry glanced towards Luke as they continued to rise into space, "Yeah. Your father's name is Darth Vader, at least the films, movies, and books said you were."

"Books? There are books written about this?" Luke looked down at his diminutive master, "Is it true that Vader is my father?"

Yoda closed his eyes a bit. "It is true."

Luke looked up, "How come everybody knows this but me?!"

"Strange, the Force is. The future it may tell, then not tell. Occurrence such as this, rare is. Happens at times, so one must adapt." Yoda said in a deeply profound moment.

Harry just shrugged as he enlarged the spaceship he took out of his pocket. "In other words, you're like anyone who is 'chosen' for a task. They pile it up on you, don't tell you what's really going on, and say it's for the best or the greater good, or something like that. It's no wonder they say that intelligence mushrooms."

A vein on Yoda's head expanded. Black was really trying his nerves, and he did get the implied insult. Thankfully, he managed to keep from jumping and knocking Black's head with his Glimmer stick. He was sorely tempted however, especially as Black explained what he meant to Skywalker in less pleasant words.  



	56. A new generation, Part Twelve

For wizards and witches, no day of celebration holds more significance that The Feast of November.

A holdover from the Celtic Calendar that once ruled in the Gaelic Culture, this traditionally three day festival celebrated the final harvest and the beginning of Winter.

At no time was the original celebration connected with the act of death with the exception of slaughtering cattle in order for the small tribes to survive to the following year.

It was only later, under Christian influence that this day became Halloween, the day of the dead.

Or, at least that is what is told to most of the world.

For the Scoobies, it was officially a day of rest, where the supernatural bad guys take a day off.

Not that they had that kind of luck. From stupid Chaos mages (The last one being more than deceased) to vampires with an over-rated self worth, Sunnydale, California seemed to attract the strange, the unusual, the ones who couldn't read a calendar. It got so bad that Buffy and friends usually took the day before off to be ready for the latest, or silliest, Big Bad to make his move.

Xander decided that this year would be the year they have off. He also made damn sure that people got the hint, and like good little scurriers, word spread fast. Halloween was off-limits this year.

Of course, saying that if anything happened, he'd invite his brother over for a week of fun may have had something to do with that.

In any case, he had arranged a port key to Hogwarts, and an official introduction to the world of Magic for the Scoobies. Not that they really needed an intro, but this time it would be something nice and calm. Dawn had even spent a couple of days arranging robes for the occasion.

Now, one might wonder, if Xander had a reputation bad enough to scare the creepy crawlies, why didn't Buffy, known affectionately to some of her friends as 'Ms. Control Freak', raise a fuss and insist that Xander submit to her in all her excellence as 'The Chosen One.'

The answer was simple. With the exception of Anya, the Trio, Faith, Dawn, and Mrs. Summers, no one, except the bad guys, really knew what Xander was.

The Trio knew because two were classic geeks who saw a chance to work with 'super science' and magic in an attempt to become heroes, or suppliers to heroes and the last wanting to get all the secrets he could before he started his plans for world conquests. Usually, they were on Black Island with the occasional, unrecommended foray into Sunnydale to test new equipment. Well, that and for Jonathan, under the guise of drinking with an old friend, to make a report on Warrens movements.

Faith knew, because he was the only one to provide financial and rapid response support to her. He also escaped her clutches when she wanted to bed him, and he raised her curiosity. What guy would refuse to get some?

She was rather insulted to find out that he may have been comparing her to some of the girls who had been with him before. She had decided that would change and followed him on his 'private patrol'. Of course, she never expected screams of terror from master vampires when they saw who he was.

Dawn knew of course. Why wouldn't she know? Her 'little' crush on Xander was more like stalking, and she had, of course, found out about his being able to do magic. That of course, led to her trying out his wand, and this ended up with her taking lessons. Mrs. Summers was informed, of course, along with the standard 'The World is Older Than You Know', speech. She took it well, but insisted that Dawn also get a normal, non-magical education as well.

Anya? She was his girlfriend, does anyone really think that he could keep it from her? I didn't think so.

"Everyone ready?" asked Xander as he held out the hula hoop.

Everyone nodded and Willow was practically bouncing, "Yeppers!letsgoletsgoletsgo!"

"Deep breath Will. Now, anyone need to use the bathroom?" Xander asked.

"Xander, lets just go!" said Buffy, grumpy at being woken up at three in the morning.

Chuckling, Xander replied, "Grab on. When everyone has a hold of it we'll be leaving.

Soon, everyone felt a pull from behind their navel and they appeared in the entrance of Hogwarts.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PEST!" someone shouted as a short man in a purple suit and brown bow tie ran past holding onto a red cape.

The students who were in the hall pulled back to the walls, and they felt a rush of air as someone wearing a pair of recognizable symbols on their chest flew by.

Willow frowned. This wasn't right, they were supposed to go to a magic school. "Xander, did you get the right magical transport hoop? We're at a school for super heroes!!"

Buffy blinked, "You mean they have a school for that? Giles, why haven't I been going to a school for super heroes?"


	57. A Black Jutsu

In every place you go to, there is always one poor sucker who's life seems to be the bottom of the barrel, no matter what the actual situation. Even if this person saves the lives of everyone, they will accuse him of trying to kill them instead. For Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf in Fire Country, that went without saying. 

No matter what this young man did, be it ensure people were not killed, giving to help another person, or even being there to lend an ear, he would end up hated, at least by members of his village. Most of them considered him a demon, no matter that he had the ear of the most important people in the village, such as the Hokage. If they had their way, Naruto would be killed for just existing.

It was because of this very attitude that Konoha was beginning to get a reputation, not of being the best Shinobi village in the surrounding area, but of the council being the biggest idiots around.

After all, who would respect a village whose elders did their best to discourage a young man who had enemies the like of Akatsuki, and the hidden village of sound, was treated with awe and gratitude by an entire country, going so far as to name a bridge after him, was an apprentice to one Sennin, and treated like a beloved grandchild by another who was the current leader of the village.

With the exception of a few Ninja's who respected Naruto, Konoha had become a laughing stock on the international scene. And the invited guests to this particular Chunin exam were waiting to see what the one person they came here to see was going to do. And how far the examiners were going to punish him for passing, doing his best, never giving up, and having brilliant plans. For the Damiyo of Fire Country, the village was becoming an embarrassment as he was always asked when Naruto would be promoted, or if Fire didn't want him, if they could have him instead.

For this particular Chunin exam, the Damiyo had already informed the Hokage that if Naruto was failed, yet again, he wanted the examiners heads for gross incompetence, and that she would not inform them of their watching, and the investigation that would follow when, not if, the idiots did their normal response.

The fact that Naruto was the subject of this was not a surprise to Tsunade. Although she had to outwardly question the Damiyo's decision, she was quite willing to go along with it. With the exception of his first exam where the Kages and leaders of each country were the judges, the ones who kept Naruto back were all members of either the village council, or the village Chunin exam board, and she wanted to eliminate the deadwood and actually get something done.

Naruto was now in the Arena waiting for his opponent, and wanting to try out a new trick he'd learned. He wasn't worried about the exam itself, as he probably wouldn't pass again, but his performances here had led to people from all the elemental countries asking for him by name to perform missions. He'd always get a premium for his attendance as he was what the client was paying for. That, and he could always use more money.

Soon, a gennin from the land of spring, showed. As per usual for their Ninja, he was decked out in some of the best technologies available, including Chakra armour. For all of his obvious advantages over his virtually unarmed opponent, the gennin was hoping to at least put on a good showing as even his instructor respected the Great Naruto. The unnamed gennin was depressed over this match. "Why? Why do I have to face him?"

Naruto groaned. The kid in front of him seemed ready to give up, and without at least a slight show, no one would want to hire him. Well, perhaps showing this new move right off the back would help. With that thought in mind, as soon as the referee stated that the match had started, Naruto bit his finger and performed a seal in blood.

Unlike what most people thought, this was not a summoning or unlocking seal, but a specialized area genjutsu.

Or that was what it was supposed to be.

With that, the entire arena was surrounded in blasts of different coloured electricity, and it faded from sight.

---

In an unattended field, Harry and Kara were having a small picnic. The kids were off at school, no emergencies, no weird happening, no disturbances. Just time for the two of them to relax and have a nice romantic time.

As they were kissing each other, lightning crashed, and around them an arena appeared. After noticing this, Harry pulled out his zippo, "Henchgirl, this will be a bit weird, but am I still on the island?"

Henchgirl checked something and replied, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Harry groaned with Kara following along. "No reason. Tell the Pencil to get guest quarters together for about 5,000 people. We have new guests."

Naruto looked at the two people, along with the rest of the stadium. "Who are you?"

"Hmm?" Harry looked at the kid, "Oh, I'm Mr. Black. Is there some sort of trouble for you showing up here at the moment, or do you have need of me in my official capacity as Death?"

The gennin facing Naruto fainted, as did most of the audience.


	58. A Force of One: The Black Ship Arrives

The more things change, the more they stay the same. 

Although Yoda had been 'forced' from his home, (A pun that Harry never got tired of saying), due to having one student who needed help and another student who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut, training still had to go on. 

While Mr. Black had his ship search for Skywalkers missing fighter, he had Skywalker practicing his meditation. Somehow, he had a feeling the young man would need it as long as Black was around. "Concentrate...feel the Force flow. Yes. Good. Calm, yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future...the past. Old friends long gone." 

Luke stood up suddenly, "Han! Leia! They're in trouble!" 

"Calm you must be. Control you must have." Yoda stated while shaking his head. 

"I have to go," Luke stated. "My friends are in pain." 

"It is the future you see, young Skywalker." Yoda said. 

"It's a possible future Luke." Harry said as he came into the bay. "I'm about to bring your ship in, but I'm sure we can take this one to where your friends are." 

"You sure? This isn't your battle." Luke asked cautiously, yet hoping his strange new friend would help. 

Harry took out a small box like object from his coat pocket and looked at it. "It's not a problem. I'm here for the next four years or so. Might as well get some fun in." 

Yoda frowned. "War is not fun, Black. A Jedi does not seek adventure." 

Harry blinked a bit. "May I ask a question?" 

Yoda looked at Black wearily, "Ask." 

"A Jedi is a person who practices the arts of war, who goes out and learns about political procedures, space flight, systems for fighting in a 3-d environment, battlefield medicine, and uses the abilities of the mind to enable them to solve problems, debates, and make people change their mind when necessary. Correct?" 

Yoda was now mulling over what he should say. It seemed that Black had condensed millennia of teaching into a short statement. While not everything, it was the function of the Jedi. "More do the Jedi do, but in essence this is correct." 

Harry grinned, "Then a Jedi does seek adventure. If he didn't, why learn all of that." 

He turned to Luke and missed seeing the vein on Yoda's head begin to pulse again. "I'm going out to get your ship, and make a few changes. You are part of a rebellion, right?" 

"Yes. Why?" Luke asked while looking over at Yoda. His master preached not getting angry, but then why would he have that pulsing vein on his head? 

Harry smirked. This was going to be perfect, and he could do something that Sirius would be proud of. "Just needed to know what to do. Can you plot a course to where ever it is that we need to go?" 

Reaching into his coat, Harry pulled out some tri-corn hats. "Have everyone wear one of these. They fit with the theme." 

Luke turned to look at Harry as he stepped out into space. "Theme? Never mind. Artoo, I need you to plot a course. The name of the place is Bespin." 

--- 

As the Millennium Falcon pulled into one planets atmosphere, hoping to get to a cloud mining facility nearby, a few vehicles pull up next to it and open fire. 

Speaking into the com unit, Han states, ""No, I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian." 

An angry squalk is his reply and more shots go by the cockpit window. 

Trying to be polite, well polite for him, Han says, "Whoa! Wait a minute! Let me explain." 

"Han. Do me a favour. Just follow them, do not deviate from your present course. I want to talk with you." 

3po states the obvious, "Rather touchy, aren't they?" 

"Permission granted to land on Platform Three-two-seven." 

"Quite the reception," Leia states, "I thought you knew this person." 

"Thanks. And not a word Chewie. I'm sure he's forgotten about a lot of things. Besides Lando and me go way back." 

--- 

Harry had completed what he had to do outside and was now on the bridge. "I don't use a hyper drive system. Thos things tend to be bad for your health." 

"Then how do you travel the galaxy?" Luke wanted to know. 

"I use a space-time warp system. It allows me to see what's happening in the real universe, and react to it, instead of entering a straight-line corridor of subspace and emerging somewhere else. One wrong calculation, even a millisecond, and a hyper-drive system could end up with you emerging into a sun, and a star going nova." 

The discussion on differing systems continued for a while, as R2 uploaded maps and schematics to the ships computer. 

After this was completed Harry grinned. "Time to be off. Don't forget your hats." 

"Why?" 

Harry looked at Yoda. "What do you mean why?" 

"These hats serve no purpose." 

"That's where you're wrong!" 

With that Harry pressed a button on his chair and several things started at once. 

Out in space, symbols appeared on the sides of the ship and a large black fabric opened up connected to an antenna. All of these symbols had a skull over crossed bones. 

On the bridge, a flag, with the same insignia unfurled behind Harry. 

Some music started to come over the speakers. 

Noticing one thing missing, Harry waved his hand and everyone's clothing changed appropriately. Even R2 had a costume on. 

The speakers started to play lyrics now, which, strangely, Luke and Yoda could understand. 

Raise the flag of piracy, sing the song of victory 

Glorious in battle are we  
We've never known defeat, we never will retreat.  
We live to hear the cannon roar,  
And terror is our semaphore  
Victoriously loathsome are we,  
We rob the rich, the poor; then steal a little more. 

Victory, we fight to win  
Victory is ours again  
We are the scourge of the land and sea  
Beastly pirates are we. 

As the song continued, and Yoda started to get the references, his face coloured. 

For a being whose skin was normally green, he gave a great impression of a tomato.  



	59. A new generation, Part Thirteen

"Xander, just where on Earth have we ended up?" came the slightly disapproving voice from Giles.

"Just where we're supposed to be G-man, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Willow looked over at her oldest friend with a frown, "Xander, I recognized that symbol. He's Superboy!"

"Superwho?" asked Buffy, feeling a bit left out.

If a world could tremble because some people, then it wouldn't do so here.

Some minds, however, felt that this should be the case.

The first thing to do was disabuse the visitors that they had arrived at a super hero academy. Given their long friendship, and his well known boyhood fantasy of being with Wonder Woman, It took several explanations to convince Willow that they had arrived at a school for magic before she believed it. Of course, this was before the next two people walked in.

"Hey Raven, BB!" Dawn yelled as she made a beeline towards the two super heroes.

Raven smiled and hugged Dawn. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

Dawn giggled, "Just came for a few days, and wanted to see what was happening. This is the most famous magic school in the world."

Willow's eyes narrowed, and she shot a quick glance between both Dawn and Xander. OK, she could see Raven being here as she knew magic, but Beast Boy? He didn't know any magic. What kind of joke were these two trying to pull?

"Hey! How about introducing us to your friends." Gar stated while pointing behind the two girls.

"Sorry Gar. Anyways, you know Xander. With him is Anya, his girlfriend. My mom, and her new husband, Giles. He's the old foggy, obviously, Willow and her girlfriend Tara, Faith, and my sister, Buffy, the vampire slayer."

Ravens raised an eyebrow, "All vampires or just the demonic ones?"

Buffy frowned, "What do you mean? A vampires a vampire. You make them go all dusty."

"No," came a patient and chilly voice from the cloaked girl, "There are two types of vampires. Demonic and regular. If you don't want to be considered a murderer, then it had better all be demonic. Dawn, if she's your sister, why doesn't she know this?"

Dawn put her hands over her eyes, "Unfortunately, she learned the party line and didn't want to read my school books. After all, she KNOWS all about evil, occult, creepy, things. The only exceptions to the rule are chipped or souled vampires."

"Hey! I leave other creatures alone as well. I only go after the evil icky ones!" grumbled Buffy, clearly distraught at what her little sister was saying.

Giles had taken off his glasses and started to point it at the young heroes, trying to understand what they were saying, "I was led to believe there was only one type of vampire, the demonic."

"Do you know anything about the supernatural world or do you make it up, dude? Even I know about the differences in vampires and other supernatural creatures, and I don't even HAVE magic" a wide-eyed Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Does anyone around here truly know the facts of the world? I would think that you would have learned proper history in a school for magic." said Giles, quite incensed at having his credentials disbelieved by a boy. "I should think that a talk with the Headmaster about the curriculum would be best."

Xander was doing his best not to laugh out loud. Oh, this would be good.

---

After checking in with the Headmaster, and Giles talking for a while, the Headmaster agreed to let him teach for a week, provided he could spare the time.

An invitation was given to both Willow and Tara to audit the school, and perhaps see what they would need to pass the NEWTS.

An unfortunate side effect to that invitation. Tara was now quietly trying to control Willow as she wanted to rush to the library and any of the spell books available. Hearing that actual diplomas in magic were available, even if she was too old to go to school here, was almost a dream come true for the computer hacker turned witch.

Buffy, on the other hand, looked bored. The only thing in the room were moving knick-knacks, books, and a telescope. Even the moving pictures didn't excite her because she could get a flat screen viewer that did the same thing over at Neiman Marcus. "Say old man, anything to do around here?"

"Buffy!" her mother said, trying to reign in her daughter, "You do not speak like that to the Headmaster!"

Dumbledore just chuckled, "You may wonder around the school, I daresay that you will be surprised, bored, excited, and even appalled by what we have here, but is that not the case with all schools?"

Xander smiled, "Yes. I think I'll take them over to the tower now. See you at the feast?"

"Of course, my boy, of course. You still have to tell me why the people that work for Mr. Black asked you to come."

"You'll see tonight."

When everyone left the office, Phineas snorted. "She, more than anyone proves that young people think they know better than everyone else. Albus, did you ever truly read the history of the Slayers?"

"I remember coming across the name, but I've forgotten the specifics" Albus said as he popped a lemon drop.

"Those girls, and that beak off group are menaces. They believe that the only good magic comes from that council of theirs and that all others should be eliminated." Phineas growled out, "She is fortunate that we no longer hold the current member of the line accountable for the crimes of their forbearers."

"Hmmm. That is something I believe you were against." Stated Dippet

"I remember a bit now. She is in for a rather large surprise if she introduces herself as 'The Chosen One.'" Albus nodded.

"So true. I wonder if she realizes her much vaunted strength is only a quarter of what someone who drinks Re'em blood would be at?" Dippet smiled, "I think I will quietly follow her around. It been years since I've had a good laugh."

"Albus," said one of the portraits, "Obviously we can't get everywhere, do you think you can tag them with some spells that will allow us to see what happens?"

"Of course."

---

Surprisingly, Tim managed to avoid running into the group, being too busy with Mxy. At the moment, he was unhappily attending the feast and keeping an eye out for the purple menace. How in the world was he supposed to get rid of him?

"Warrior!" a voice called out in TlhIngan Hol, "Why are you not ready for battle?"

Tim turned, smiling at the voice. At least he could have some fun with a battle, he needed to stretch his muscles a bit. He quickly answered in the same language. "A Warrior is always ready, Uncle. Do you have your Batleth, or do you face me without one?"

"Clear the room!" shouted Gar. "Get to the sides, immediately!"

In walked Xander, dressed in formal Klingon armour, "I stand ready. Do you wish to battle?"

"All who are warriors battle! We shall do so and drink the blood of our enemies! When comes time for the Rite of Ascension, shall I be ready!" shouted Tim.

"Enough talk! Today we battle in honour and with no need for loss of life! Let us do so and drink well!"

Both of them pulled out Batleth from under their capes and entered into battle. As they were having fun, it was more a show, put on to entertain the various houses. To some people, it looked too real.

Faith was laughing when Buffy wanted Giles to get her a sword like that, and asking if she could be allowed to fight.

The Headmaster was fascinated with the weapon. He had never seen it's like before, and the dance the two were doing was extremely graceful. Now he knew why Xander was with Black's people. He was their swords master!

That night, the first ever Hogwarts Round Robin Batleth contest took place, to the delight of everyone.

The only thing was most people were laughing at Buffy, since it was obvious that Tim was taking it easy on her. To think the muggle woman thought she could challenge the boy-who-flew-without-a-broom? Obviously someone had to take care of her before she hurt herself, which was probably why she had her mother along with her.


	60. A Black Jutsu, Part Two

In the stands, Tsunade signalled several people and the genjutsu that allowed the audience to hear what was going on was cancelled.

Letting the ceremonial hat, which she did not like to wear fall partially over her face, the other Kage, as well as the Damiyo and other guests in her pavilion heard her mutter to herself, "He just can't do things like everybody else, can he."

The Damiyo started to laugh lightly and then looked to the other shocked people in the pavilion. If this didn't get the boy his promotion, finally, then there was no hope for those examiners. In the meantime, he might as well have a little fun, "A hundred to one that the boy has a relationship to the Shinigami!"

The Damiyo for Wave snorted. "To be able to summon the Shinigami? I'm not about to take that bet, but I will put down ten thousand Ryo that he'll surprise everyone even more."

The group there looked at each other, and with one voice said "No bet."

The laughter and the mock betting ideas continued.

---

"You're Death?" Naruto asked the man in front of him.

"Yes, and this is my wife Kara." Harry said, seemingly amused at the whole thing. "You know you're welcome here at anytime."

"Umm. Excuse me, Shinigami-Sama. I need to announce the winner of this insignificant battle." the referee who was now in a cold sweat stated.

"Of course," Harry said. He recognized the young man from descriptions given to him by Henchgirl and Kara. He was on one of their favourite anime's after all. "I've had rooms prepared for everyone, and given my appearance, this match was not exactly fair for the participants. Could it be delayed for a while?"

The referee nodded frantically, "Of course, Shinigami-Sama."

Looking at the number of people who fainted, he said, "I'll also get the Doctor and her teams to see to everyone. Just in case there are any injuries."

The referee gulped and said, "I will inform the Hokage, Shinigami-Sama."

After the referee left, Harry turned to Naruto and asked, "I take it you were responsible for this?"

Naruto put his hand behind his head and started laughing, "Ummm, Yeah. I guess I am. Sorry to disturb you."

Kara giggled, "Well, you certainly have some power, especially to bring this entire stadium to the island."

Naruto looked at her and blinked. "Uh, brought the stadium to the island? I thought I accidentally summoned you here."

Harry was now grinning, "No, you did the opposite. Maybe you should go to school here for a while. You have a lot of potential if you can do something like this."

"Hell yeah!" came the enthusiastic reply, "I'm the best!"

Kara's giggles were getting more intense. "You're a lot like my son. He has a lot of power, is a bit egotistical, and loves playing pranks."

"Hey! I'm not egotistical, and the last time I did a prank was months ago!"

"Come on you two. Lets get to the citadel, it will take a while before they're ready to go again." Harry stated.

Unknown to the three people who were walking away, the genin who was to be Naruto's opponent had started to wake up a bit earlier. He was cognisant when Kara was speaking, and didn't hear everything. What he did hear was "My son...has a lot of power...egotistical...loves playing pranks."

With Naruto's reply being fresh in his mind, the genin slowly made his way toward the participants entrance. When he got there, his Jonin sensei questioned him as to what happened, and the genin fatefully repeated everything he recalled. He also told the sensei that he was removing himself from the competition.

As the Genjutsu was not cancelled until after they heard that the woman with the Shinigami was his wife, and what she said was repeated by the genin, rumours started to fly among the participants. Within 20 minutes, none of the hopefuls were willing to participate unless someone guaranteed that going up against someone so powerful would not be held against them.

One girl however, from Amegakure said it best. "He's a genin of Konoha, and people want to challenge this village? Do they want to commit suicide? No way am I taking on the son of the Shinigami!"


	61. A Black Jutsu, Part Three

For a calm laid back person, there were breaking points. They weren't always obvious, but the breaking points were there, waiting to be reached. This could be deadly for a person if they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Contemplating this matter was the Jonin sensei, Hatake Kakashi, as he followed Naruto around this island they ended up on. In some way, the entire stadium moved after Naruto had somehow made a seal out of pure chakra. While theoretically possible, the amount of chakra needed to affect something the size of the stadium was immense, moreso when you consider that it wasn't a genjutsu, but a teleportation technique. The only previous ninja in history to have had this much effect with a single jutsu had been his teacher, the Fourth Hokage.

Now while Naruto had a great amount of power and some skill, as well as an unnerving knack for improvisation, moving an entire stadium by himself by teleportation was extremely farfetched. If anything, it was more likely that they had been transported by someone or something else, and that meant investigating this place, and making sure that Naruto was safe. He may be a knucklehead when it comes to doing things, but Naruto was his knucklehead to deal with.

Having noticed that Naruto was leaving the stadium with the self proclaimed Shinigami, of which there was little evidence aside from the lightshow, he decided to follow them. This would probably be one of the worst decisions that he ever made, and not because of any danger, real or imagined. The whole following bit would turn out to be an eye opening experience for him, especially later, when he was given a translation badge. Ah, the shear pleasant feelings that occur when one goes into something half-blind. Or with Kakashi, fully blind.

Kakashi followed the couple and Naruto as they had walked for about an hour over the island, on a mini-tour on the way to a citadel in the distance. He had been informed by radio that due to events at the stadium, the chunin exams would be put off at least a day, possibly two and he had advised a bit of caution in dealing with the locals. Kurenai snorted at that.

So far in the tour, he had seen several things which were getting to him, such as the airships heading towards the stadium. The normal airships, dirigibles he recalled, were fine, but there were also other types of flying objects, including what seemed to be a sailing ship. Another thing that he had noticed was when Mr. and Mrs. Black had introduced Naruto to their 'puppies'. These puppies were huge 8 metre tall three headed dogs that dwarfed his own boss summons, Cerberus. If these were mere puppies, then he was ripped off in his summoning contract.

However, what got to him most was that anyone they encountered had unrecognizable faces. Something he finally noticed that Mr. Black, his wife, and Naruto shared. Whatever this phenomenon, it wasn't a genjutsu as he had quietly checked for that. If Konoha could gain this ability to pass unrecognized, this entire adventure would be worth it.

---

Tsunade was quietly laughing to herself over the reactions of the audience as groups of medical personnel came into the stadium to ensure that everyone was alright. It had already been decided among the notables that the competition would be postponed for at least a day, possibly longer depending on the nerves of the attendees. Of course, quelling the rumours that were now flying around, thanks to the competing genin was of primary importance. "Lee, you've known Naruto for years. Don't you think everyone would know if he was the son of the Shinigami? He would have been a jonin by now."

"Not necessarily, Hokage-Sama!" Lee shouted out, "But given what Naruto-kun can do, is it really a surprise? He has persevered with the Power of Youth, and defeated enemies while showing kindness! To have a person who can be such a rival is invigorating!"

"Lee, you will not challenge him at all while we're here, or I will make it an order that you cannot exercise, practice, or do anything for two weeks." Tsunade sighed, "That includes whatever punishment you decide on."

Lee's face fell, "But Hokage-Sama!"

"No Lee! Until we're back in Konoha, you will refrain from doing anything to upset our hosts, and you will make sure that anyone who says that Naruto is the son of the Shinigami is corrected." Tsunade shouted at the stubborn ninja in front of her, exasperation in both her voice and face.

"Yes Hokage-Sama!" Lee said as he went to talk with some of the others.

"I hate to ask, but why haven't you put him and his sensei in a place where they won't disturb people?" asked the visiting Kazekage.

"Where would I put them, Gaara. Better yet, would you like to have them visit your village for say, six months as ambassadors?" Tsunade smiled.

Gaara shuddered, "Surely I haven't tried anything to harm Konoha in a long time. Sending those two as ambassadors is just short of a declaration of war."

The Daimyo's gathered were smiling and laughing. It was rare that they ever had this much fun, and being a guest in the realm of the dead, well normal ruling propriety flew out the proverbial window, at least for now. Besides, all of them had one enemy in common that they could get away from for at least another day. Paperwork.

The Kage of Amegakure looked at the others, a thought in his mind as he looked at everyone, "I hate to crush the party, and I hope it will recover, but you do realize that we have most of the rulers of the elemental lands here. What do you think the panic is like back home?"

Everyone looked at one another, quietly contemplating that until Tsunade said, "How about we discuss that over sake?" 

---

When they entered the combination of castle, palace, mausoleum, and damn scary building, Kakashi was surprised at how clean it all was.

He was also surprised at the number of fan girls that were crowding around Naruto.

Some of the most beautiful women that he had ever seen had gathered around him, wanting his autograph on a variety of manga books and posters. Several girls who turned into tailed foxes were very persistent, and he noted that Naruto's name was on all the items in Romanji, a little used writing system in Konoha. He managed to 'borrow' one of the books for about two minutes and do a review until one of the girls kicked him in the shin to get it back. That she should not have noticed him was a point he'd deal with later. What was more important was that the story of Naruto's life was written about plain as day, and it didn't show Konoha, or himself in a good light.

It was this that had Kakashi debating with himself about breaking points as the more he learned, the more he realized that these people knew his student better than him. This group of fangirl also seemed to worship the ground he walked on, and as far as he could tell, they were all mythological creatures. He was a bigger star than anyone he had ever heard about.

'Naruto, just who are you?' Kakashi thought to himself, 'Or better yet, what are you given what these girls, and the people on this island are. Have we really reached the Realms of the Dead? And what does the Shinigami want with you?'


	62. A Black Jutsu, Part Four

Harry had a smile on his face at the antics and wonder that the young blond was showing in his tour of the island. Given the type of people who were here, and how they acted, it was refreshing to see a new viewpoint. Then again, Naruto was one of the few 'Super powered' individuals who could act out in wonder at some of the simpler things. 

"You mean I'm that popular?" Naruto said after they had gotten away from a number of the younger girls, especially those from Japan.

Kara giggled, "You're very well known, and respected, here. People are impressed with how much you're able to do and learn despite people never giving you a chance. There has been quite a bit of debate that if you were given a proper education, and proper training, that you would have already been Hokage. One of the better ones, I'd say as you're concerned for the people, rather than money."

Naruto winced, "I wouldn't exactly say that. I need to make as much money as I can."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Why is that?"

Naruto looked at Mr. Black, then shrugged. "I have a lot of expenses, and people who depend on me."

Kara stopped them as she put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "I thought you were very good at saving money. Gama-chan always seemed to be full."

Naruto sighed. "That was when I was a kid. Right now I've got to support myself, help several people anonymously, and feed my gluttonous Sensei, ero-senin, with a lot of sake."

Kara looked Naruto in the eye, "Is that why you're always eating ramen all the time?"

Naruto squirmed a bit. "Not really."

"Then why?"

Naruto looked around where they were and gestured over to a bench. After sitting down, he answered, "Well, there are several reasons. The first being it was the only thing that I knew how to cook safely when I was young. All you had to do was add some hot water from the tap and instant meal. Another reason is that it was cheap. Not in terms of the amount of money spent on a bowl because people were cheating me, although some did, it was because of the amount I eat."

Harry's eyebrow raised, "Do you really eat a lot?"

Naruto nodded, "Just to have enough energy for the day, I need to eat about eighty one litre bowls a day. Not to mention all the nutrition, and liquid necessary for me to perform at my best. Then again, that's one of the reasons I eat out a lot, I can't cook very well, and neither can ero-sennin, although he's better than me. Cup and instant ramen are good for snacks and so, but I need the nutrition in the broth, so I eat Ramen. Overall, it's cheaper in the amounts I need to eat than any other type of meal."

Kara looked over at Harry and he knew he lost the argument before it even began. "Well, lets go have lunch. I have a person I want you to meet, and if you want, he might be able to teach you what you need to know about cooking."

"Won't solve how cheap ramen is."

Kara giggled, "Well, I'm sure the Steel Chef can come up with something."

---

In a room that contained a large stone and metal mirror, two women were talking about the stadium that appeared on the island.

"Well, there are disturbances similar to a dimensional fracture." Henchgirl said as she looked at a small sample she brought back from the field. "Powerful, but in many ways it's also disturbing. It took less energy for it to have been accidental, and it would have to have worked like the mirrors in order to get here with that little power."

"Well, a person called the Hokage said a genin did a 'jutsu' so it's possible it duplicated the pattern." the Doctor said as she watched her friend work. It was heartening that everyone in the stadium was alright, but even after they got the quantum signature, it would still take several days to construct a dual mirror set to transport the stadium and all the inhabitants back.

"Yes, it would have to...Did you say, 'Hokage'?"

"Yes I did."

Henchgirl made a fist with one hand and slammed it into the other, "Naruto. It's got to be. He's as much a trouble magnet as Harry and Xander."

The Doctor became interested in this, "You know these people?"

"Only by reputation, much the same way you knew the people on the Enterprise."

"Ah. So, autograph time?"

With a smirk and a skip, Henchgirl exited the room.

---

There was one thing that Tsunade was glad of, and that where ever they were, at least they had a large supply of alcohol.

This might explain why several people, leaders of their countries, were sitting in a very nice room filled with comfortable chairs and tables, had a good amount of beverages in front of them. From the familiar Sake and Beer, to unusually strong ones such as the one called everclear. From ones made with various fruit infusions, to the sweet, butter flavored one that also made the body feel warm and relaxed, these notables were drinking them.

Well, sipping really. They did have to deal with reports of all of the people that were in the stadium, reasons for why they were where they were, what happened to one boy, and questions as to dietary requirements as apparently the worlds top chef was going to be cooking for them that night.

Truth was, they were all still stunned at what was happening, as well as the report that Kakashi had given them. Intelligent non-humans, people without faces, medicines, laboratories, the demonstrated powers which people were not shy in using, classes on all types of defensive and offensive techniques, and most worrying of all, Naruto's popularity. It wasn't that any of them begrudged the young man the fame, or the accolades, it was that all of them were rather unnerved to find that their lives were manga entertainment for people here. It's not everyday that you learned that your every move was considered entertainment. Then again, the Shinigami was a god, so perhaps that was understandable.

It wouldn't help, however, when they got back to Konoha. Aside from the obvious curiosity that everyone would have concerning the stadium, and how the country could well be in a panic, some of the more trigger happy people in every country could use this excuse to start a war that would involve every elemental country. Explanations would be required when they reappeared, and while they all might wish it, killing or threatening to kill would not go over well. If the civilians of Konoha learned that Naruto was considered a hero here...

"Naruto-kun does have the most interesting friends." the Princess of Spring said with a small smirk.

Gaara lifted his head a little, "You do have a way of understating the situation. If, or rather when, the people of our nations learn of this interesting side trip, and the information leaks out on how he is viewed here, and it will leak out, then Naruto will either become the most hated man in the world, or, considering all he's done for people, the most sought after. In either case, it will be trouble."

Yukie smirked, "More like he'll become the most eligible bachelor in all the lands. I'm sure that I can think of a few young ladies that would like a chance at him."

Several of the Damiyo's there smirked, realizing the truth of that. The Fire Lord took it upon himself to make a proposal, "Well, we can either have him run for his life from probable mates when we get back, or we can entertain a couple of options. We declare that he has to make his own choice for a mate, or we elect him as Emperor of the Elemental countries."

Princess Yukie smiled, "That would be a first. From genin to Emperor, with no other designation in between. It would unite the countries, or we'd be placed in cells for fear of our sanity."

Tsunade sighed, "As much fun as it is joking about, we really need to come up with some explanations, or some form of damage control. How we go about it is more important at the moment."

"Who said I was joking?" the Fire Lord stated. "He's been offered a chance to join a school here according to Kakashi-kun. If that doesn't qualify him, then consider the fact that we need to control the situation as much as possible. Besides, all of us are having trouble with the Sound and Akatsuki. Imagine the political, and military coup that would make if he were the Emperor, even if it was only temporarily or as a ruse to bring them out into the open."

The various leaders there were now seriously contemplating this, not remembering that they had a small audience consisting of several ANBU, Kakashi, and a few others who had been 'exploring'.

Kakashi, for the first time, unconsciously used a genjutsu that had a sweatdrop go down the back of his head in a comical fashion. Yes, Naruto had made progress, and he'd become a good, if not great, shinobi, but to expect him to rule everyone? 'If Sasuke was jealous before, this will drive him nuts. Not to mention what it will do to Sakura. Nothing good can ever come of getting leaders drunk.'

---

In an out of the way place, a young woman was willingly signing autographs in order to get a complete collection of the materials concerning Naruto. It was being done quietly, and when complete, he would never know how she knew so much about him. She was going to do her best to win the heart of the man she loved, and these materials could be the key to doing just that.


	63. Terminal Justice End of the Line

"He tried to do what?!" came the angry tone of Harry Potter, declaiming across several heavens and afterlives. The response to this, among the smarter of the deities that were in charge of the areas that heard this voice was to schedule an immediate vacation. On the other side of the multiverse.

Surprisingly, several demon dimensions allowed these various gods to visit without problem when they heard that Mr. Black was...not in a good mood. This was the one thing that could have the denizens of Heaven and Hell co-operate. Unprecedented really, as many of these beings were on opposite sides, and tended to at least battle whenever they met. The truce was just to preserve their own existences.

"He killed Galatea, and he's done something to Kara." came reply.

"I think I'll have to have a...discussion with him." came a growl.

Kala Inze backed away a bit. She knew her daughter was dating Death, but this intense anger was not something that she expected. It was like a weight had fallen over everything, and was not very pleasant. "I, wasn't able to find Tea, in any of the afterlives. She at least deserves more."

The walking skeleton before her turned and growled back, "Don't worry. She will be avenged. No one hurts a member of my family without paying a steep price."

* * *

"And I saw another angel fly in the midst of heaven, having the everlasting gospel to preach unto them that dwell on the earth, and to every nation, and kindred, and tongue, and people,

Saying with a loud voice, Fear God, and give glory to him; for the hour of his judgment is come: and worship him that made heaven, and earth, and the sea, and the fountains of waters.

* * *

In the years that followed, many people considered the confrontation to be the defining moment of the universe. It was the start of a new age, weather of prosperity or not was questionable. It did not, however, start with the meek and peaceful as is so often lauded by the Christian church.

Across the world, where portals opened with a loud boom, beings akin to demons came. The world became engulfed in a war that, for once, was truly not of their own making, nor of the making of any being of the planet, or associated with the planet. As they came, they called, clamoured, and told the masses below them that the time had come to worship the true god, Darkseid.

There was an almost immediate response. In the past, the league had been caught off guard, and they were again, but this time they at least had deployment plans in place. War had been declared and they were not about to let their planet be destroyed.

* * *

Darseid was pleased. His attack on this world, the one which was somehow the centre of a many incidents which seemed to affect the cosmos was going well. He was especially pleased with his new Fury as she spread destruction around his own landing zone in Metropolis. She would be the point upon which Superman would be killed, or he would be forced to kill his own family. Either way, he would have his revenge on the so-called "Man of Steel" and if he happened to survive, would be vulnerable enough to fully eliminate with his Omega Beams.

Yes, the future of his new domain, upon which he could finally learn the true secrets of the Anti-Life equation were well in progress.

"Hello, Darkseid," said the dry, emotionless voice that he knew well. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Metron. What do you want now?" stated an angered New God.

"Knowledge. However, I thought you should know that your recent actions may have long term consequences. Both for you and your people."

Darkseid snorted and turned towards the seated busybody. "Are you planning something against me, just to observe a reaction, or as an experiment?"

Metron folded brought his hands together just under his chin. "Nothing so drastic as that. I am neutral in all affairs, and am only giving you fair warning and advice, as always."

The dark being laughed at that. "No matter what, you have always said the truth, and you have always admitted that your one true passion is for knowledge. What is your warning."

Metron sat back in his chair, "Events have been happening on Earth recently, ones which involve the one being which may be said to best represent the 'anti-life equation' in all known forms. However, your actions with this war on Earth, and with individuals that you have encountered or targeted this day may lead to your downfall. I would advise you and your hosts to leave before he becomes more than annoyed."

For the first time, since he had been resurrected, Darkseid, the leader of Apokalypse, laughed. To think, Metron, the most neutral party of the New Gods would allow a being which encompasses the Anti-Life equation to escape. "Leave. I will take this under advisement."

"As you wish, Darkseid. As you wish."

* * *

Something was wrong.

The plan was going correctly, at least as far as the entity could tell, but

some factor was off, and if not corrected, would delay, or destroy, any hope of reconciliation.

But it had interfered as much as it could.

The plan, which had already been thrown off at least once in the millenia, was again in jeopardy.

The reconciliation would happen. Of that the being had no doubt.

But would it happen as it wanted it to, was now the question.

* * *

Metron pondered the inevitable.

He had been around since the First World, as it was called, and it was only after the creation of the Fourth World that he even knew something had gone wrong.

Unfortunately, he had not been able to discover what it was. This was the real reason for his neutrality, and for wanting to find the reason for things. He suspected that a large part of the effort was the Anti-Life Equation, of which he had but a tiny bit of the key.

However, it was a key that he could use to help put a stop to this, and to see where everything led.

To that end, he had put a copy of the piece of the equation inserted within a Mother Box, which he had hidden behind the 'Souce Wall'.

Of course, a lot of the equation, as it was built was false. As far as Darkseid knew, the Anti-Life Equation was the removal of Free Will.

However, that was not, in truth, the real anti-life equation.

However, all plans that he had made to, at least temporarily, take Darkseid out of the universal equation until he could ensure that Earth and the universe in itself would be able to protect itself from the being formerly known as Uxas.

Tiredly, he kneaded his head. His job was to observe and find the missing intelligence, not take care of his 'cousin.' Why, in the source's name, couldn't Mr. Black have gone for a vacation in some other reality?

* * *

What it started with was one angry boyfriend/potential fiancee being angry enough to call down enough power across the planet to call into question certain prophecies. Across the world, where portals opened, came a response. At first it wasn't large, nor was it particularly involved.

Here and there, a few things happened.

In the southern part of the African continent, there was a large cat. The cat was accompanied by a young woman in a bikini who was a bit too enthusiastic with the...weapon she carried. Of course, it did help that her rather large house cat was causing numerous 'para-demons' to die.

In Egypt, a contingent of warriors was being led by a white cloaked woman. Wherever she pointed or directed, these undead, ancient warriors who seemed to revive themselves attacked numerous para-demons and she herself took on the one who led these destroyers.

In Great Britain, a young man, wearing the shield of his mother, but the clothing design of his father, raced into battle with a sword that had twin snakes with what seemed like flames coming from them. This young man fought, but did his best not to kill or take a life. These attackers, however, did not want to be put down alive, but in pain. In order to save lives, he started to take the lives of his opponents, and the people of London cried out as the Thames ran red with the blood of his enemies. It was as if Merlin's Fortunes were happening, and they were seeing the second coming of Arthur.

A dessert in the US was the point many of the parademons were led where a grinning man with a huge battle axe and a leather jacket. The less said of what happened here the better. However, it would be decades before people crossing it would not see blood, or the remains of blood.

As for the boyfriend himself. Mr. Black. He had taken on Granny Goodness and turned out to be the winner. It was doubtful that Goodness would be able to be revived as her body was dissected from the tip of her head to her feet. He also managed to recover his girlfriend, and after casting some specific spells, she joined him in the effort to get revenge for what happened to their family and friends.

Metropolis, it was hoped, would survive the day.

While everyone was fighting, however, Harry noticed a floating chair that held someone and seemed to be waiting. Curious, and wondering if this could be another enemy, he wandered over. "Who are...Metatron, what are you doing here?"

Metron looked over at Harry, not having heard that particular name in a very long time. "I don't know what you're talking about. The name is Metron."

Harry looked at the chair and one particular symbol on it. "Riiiigggghhht. Look, the situation is serious, so I need to know what The Voice is doing here, and if you're going to help."

Metron, or rather Metatron covered his eyes with one hand and groaned to himself, "I'm waiting for Lex Luthor. He should be here soon."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I believe I owe him a few things."

"He's necessary. Try not to kill him before his function is done?"

Harry grunted and then a light began to burn. Out of it came Lex Luthor, and following behind were others who had disappeared due to Darkseids Omega Beams. One of those was "Tea?!"

Tea smirked, "I owe Luthor one for helping me to get back. But he knows that I'll take care of him if he crosses the line again. Besides, he's carrying the Anti-Life equation to get rid of Big and Ugly there."

Harry's eyes narrowed, and he went straight over to where Luthor was talking with The Voice. "Luthor, I believe I told you the next time we met, it would be the last time on Earth for you?"

Luthor turned around and gulped. Ok, despite everything, this was one being who he couldn't challenge. At least not at the moment. "Wait! I've got to get this to Darkseid. It's absolutely necessary."

Harry looked at the mother box, and grabbed it. "I'll take that Luthor, and you'll have a pass this time. Darkseid has annoyed me more than you have."

Harry turned and walked over to the dark clad being, "Hello Darkseid. I understand that you want whats in my hand."

The Mother box pinged letting them both know that it contained the Anti-Life equation. However, the Mother box also let it be known that it wanted to stay with Harry.

"I will have the equation to bring peace to the Universe!" the ruler of Apokalypse stated.

"You want the Anti-Life equation? What qualifies you to handle it?" Harry now snarled as his scythe came out to block an Omega Beam.

"I would know best how to implement it. I am the absolute ruler of Apokalypse, and soon will be the absolute ruler of the Universe. There is no life without free will, and I will remove it to ensure that there is absolute, unending peace." Darkseid replied to the query as he avoided a swipe of the blades end. If one could hold and contain a mother box with the anti-life equation, then this was one to be wary of.

"Wrong definition, asshole." was the growl.

"Then what is the definition?"

Harry answered, "It's simple. It's an equation that everyone on this world knows, and if you asked properly anyone would be willing to answer. I am it's living representation. I provide it when needed, and hope that all living will never need it. Think. The 'Life Equation's' opposite is the 'Anti-Life Equation'. So, what is the opposite Life? The answer is me. Mr. Black."

With that, Harry's scythe managed to take off one of Darkseids hands.

"By the way." Harry said as he took off Darkseids other hand. "You can call me by my job, Death."

With that, Harry's weapon took off the Head of Darkseid, entrapping his soul within it. "I'll have to make a special hell just for you. Attacking my family makes me very angry."


	64. A Black Jutsu, Part Five

Pein was not in a good mood.

No, make that a very rotten mood that, if he was stupid enough, he would express with several deaths and the destruction of this place he was visiting.

At the moment, the entire purpose of Akatsuki was in doubt. In fact, everything that he was going to try to achieve, with or without the help of Madara, was fast becoming impossible, especially with the possibility of the elemental countries uniting under a common cause. This one factor, more than any other, would spell his death and the deaths of those he worked with.

All thanks to Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, doing what was considered impossible.

Blast! It was supposed to be a simple recon mission that he had taken on since he was the Kage of Ame. Test out their strengths, see if they had learned a valuable lesson from Orochimaru's previous attempt, have multiple people track and investigate Uzumaki's habits and abilities, especially after coming back from a training trip with his old sensei. It should have been simple, and with Jiraiya distracted, it was doubtful he would be recognized.

The fact that the boy was gaining recognition, and a wide amount of fame should have made the job of keeping track of him that much easier.

Now, he couldn't even speak his concerns out loud, for fear of being overheard.

No, the so-called 'Chunin exams' was a very clever cover for what Konoha and their allies were planning, and wasn't it all too convenient that Uzumaki had the power, the ability, and the knowledge to pull off what had to be the most forbidden technique ever known. Either summoning the Shinigami to kill anyone he wished, or to arrange a meeting with the Shinigami in order to have them killed. All the while, the two of them having a nice conversation about whatever they wanted to talk about. It was almost absurd if not for what the boy pulled in the past.

Konoha just happened to invite more nations to the event than normal. Uzumaki, who was still a genin, and extremely famous because of that, just happened to have a reputation that intimidated any of the competition. To top that off, the boy's first move is to pull off an extremely powerful kinjutsu which brings the entire stadium, and all within it's confines to meet with the Shinigami. That move alone was against what was known of the boy as he had always increased his strength to match his opponent. Then, against all odds, the Shinigami asks the boy politely if it was just a visit, or if he wanted him to take someones life. The genin that had managed to get into the finals reported that the wife of the Shinigami confirmed that Naruto is her son, making this power that Naruto used, oh so conveniently, to a place where the impossible happens to be real, as the first double, or triple s technique level. It also subtly set Naruto up as the most powerful Shinobi in the world, with connections, vast connections, to the supernatural entities that were both known and unknown. More, the various supernatural entities considered the boy a hero of unheard levels.

Konoha would dominate the world and, as this trip proved, there was nothing they could do about it except accept the status of the boy, and his numerous, extremely dangerous, connections. He would have some words for 'Tobi' when he got back to Ame, if he got back to Ame. Uzumaki Naruto was supposed to be the son of Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage, not the son of the Shinigami.

Unless Namikaze Minato was the Shinigami, which, given the legend around the man, made too much sense.

It seemed Akatsuki's goals would be put on hold for at least a few years, if not a few generations.

* * *

It was early evening, and Lee, who had escorted a group of civilians from the stadium, was wandering about, observing this amazing place.

True, he'd much rather been training, or challenging Naruto to a match, but two things stopped him. The first was that the Hokage had been rather severe in telling him how he would be punished if he disobeyed her orders. He was tempted, but he didn't want to risk the wrath of the strongest person in all of Fire country.

The second was something most people who knew him, or his mentor, would never guess, and that was he could train at any time. Even walking could be training if one looked at it in the right way as well as just about any day to day chore. However, this place provided an unenviable opportunity. It was rare that he had an opportunity to find out possible training methods or things outside of his preferred taijutsu skills, and here was a place that might just offer something he was looking for, especially with a library that stored slats of information with three dimensional images of classes.

Knowing that he probably would not be able to do everything, he started with several books, manuals, and recordings on a style that was similar to his own, but did not have the harsh and hard techniques that he had been trained in almost exclusively by Gai-sensei. He had learned that Neji's style did have several advantages, given the number of times that he had been defeated, and found the answer in two different styles described here. Kenpo, the hard aspect which was similar to his own, and Atemi Waza, a style of strikes of Aiki Jujitsu that would give him a similar ability of the Huuga. If only he had the time to stay here and study, or better yet, to be able to borrow some of these items and bring them back to Konoha.

That was when he got a brainstorm. It was too bad that he was in the library when that happened, and declared his intentions in a less than understandable way and with his full, loud, enthusiasm. In this particular library, it is not wise to shout or scream with such effort as the rather nasty librarians here have the zeal of Yomiko Readman and the magical abilities that defined most of the islanders.

Needless to say, Lee was going to have to pursue his new hobby another day as at the moment he would be visiting the islands hospital to get the zipper off his mouth.

* * *

The manga about Naruto had been interesting, and it gave her a few insights as to what actually went on in the boys life. It also made her ask if Naruto was brain dead in a way since he was still thinking of the Uchia as a friend to bring back instead of an enemy to destroy. Of course, the boy never could give up, and he had given his word to the pink haired bitch.

Anko sighed. She had hoped there would be more on Iruka, given that he was an important part of Naruto's life, but that was not to be. Worse, they didn't even include much about her! The beautiful and amazing Miterashi Anko.

Ah well.

When she got back to Konoha, she would have fun making copies of the items she had in a storage scroll. It not only would make a hell of a lot of money, but seeing the information contained within would give several of the council heart attacks. Even better, she had managed to find out Naruto's heritage, and when the public found out, combined with the last wishes of the Yondaime...

Anko's smile started to get crazed as she thought of the perfect idea...

* * *

"Pakun, I have a job for you." said the silver haired, (Not grey, NEVER grey), jonin to his summon.

Pakun squinted, "What do you need Kakashi. I was kind of hoping to get some time to rest or something, or perhaps getting something good to eat since you called me here."

Kakashi sighed, "I need to know a few things, especially about Cerberus. There are a few three headed dogs here bigger than he is."

Pakun backed up for a second, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," the jonin said as he leaned back against a wall, "Naruto somehow brought an entire stadium full of people to...another place. According to some unconfirmed rumours this is the residence of the Shinigami."

Pakun's response was simply to raise a paw and cover one of his eyes. "Why is it that the brat can't do anything normally. In every case where I've been paired with him, he's done something considered impossible."

"Well, it's happened again. I need you to find out about this place discretely, and talk to those dogs and find out what the real deal is here. Apparently, Naruto is some kind of icon to these people, and very well respected. While I'm glad of that, I'm a little suspicious of anybody treating Naruto as somebody's gift to the the Gods." Kakashi growled out, his worry about his subordinate being clear to the summoned dog.

"So, there might be something going on to endanger the brat?" Pakun questioned his partner.

Kakashi frowned, taking note of several incidents throughout the day. "Yeah. But on the off chance it isn't, I need to know more. They actually have books here that depict Naruto's entire life, and it doesn't depict Konoha in a good way. I'm curious about that as well, since some of the things in those books are classified, or unknown. They shouldn't have that information unless there is a massive network of spies in Konoha."

Pakun huffed. "Give me the breakdown in as short a form as possible, and let me get to work."

Kakashi nodded and knelled. "Well, rumour is that Naruto is the son of the Shinigami, and we both know that's wrong. Additionally, how did this occur. Moving an entire stadium would take more chakra than even Naruto has, and it would take a lot of effort to set this up without being noticed. There are supernatural creatures here, namely Kitsune. They are using a power here that is not Chakra, and all the faces are a blur."

"Got it." The dog replied. "As long as this isn't Black Island, I'm good to go."

"Black island?" Came the surprised reply.

"Yeah. No one wants to mess with Mr. Black. He's feared in all worlds, and him taking a vacation means that the smart bad guys clear out."

"Ummm...The Shinigami's name is apparently Joe Black..." Kakashi said sheepishly.

Pakun's eyes threatened to pop out of his head, "Kakashi, are you an idiot! Do you know Mr. Blacks reputation? And what he's done in the past?!"

"No?"

Pakun whimpered and then started telling the story, at least what he knew to Kakashi. It was a long night and it seemed to be getting longer. In the end, it made him think what Naruto could have done to get on this being's good side. As it was, hearing that the Nine Tails was less than a fly to this being was going to give him nightmares for months to come.


	65. A new generation, Intelude One

Thanks to Kentmagus from the Caerazkaban group for writing this. It's an excellent addition.

* * *

"The world is older than you know-" Giles began.

"How do you know?" asked Molly.

"How do I know what?" Giles stared blankly.

"How do you know the world is older than you know? If it's older than you know, you wouldn't know it."

"Because that's how the papers go..."

"And you never bothered to test it?"

"How do you test the age of the world?" Giles asked.

"Professor and Henchgirl say the earth is around 4.567 billion years old according to modern interpretations of the oldest-known mineral terrestrial minerals-zircon crystals from Western Australia, and radiometric dating of the meteorite material and lunar samples."

"But thousands of years of Watcher's documents."

"That doesn't make sense. You're basing it on dead old men instead of testing it out for yourself?" Leah chimed in.

* * *

Buffy spotted Giles wandering along the hall. He appeared to be in shock.

"Giles, what happened?"

"He tried to give the introduction speech."

"And-?"

"They told him the approximate age of the world. Also, since Mr. Black is the Angel Gabriel, they're certain it began as a paradise They finished by telling him the Watchers are a plot to weaken the forces of Good by telling them they can't win." Willow giggled.

* * *

"Demons were driven out from the earth. But before they left, the last demon mixed his blood with that of a human and the first vampire was created." Giles stated in the first revision of his introduction speech.

"What about the other vampires?" Gar asked.

"What other vampires?" Giles asked.

Gar showed him a book by a wizard who had lived with vampires, enumerating the Greek vrykolakas, the Malayasian penanngalan, and of course, the History of Mr. Black in which Mr. Black had killed two vampires in seconds.

"The Watcher's records are verified over thousands of years. They've never encountered other sorts of vampires." Giles proclaimed.

"Mr. Black has confirmed that he killed the two vampires and that they were the regular kind. Not demonic. I heard it from him directly." Raven added.

He tried thinking that maybe Raven had spoken to a false Mr. Black. This was about as likely as Mr. Black being Voldemort considering the fate of the last wizards to take his name in vain had ended up dead. This called for something more drastic than rubbing his glasses. Albus handed him lemon drops that night.

* * *

Buffy took her defeat at Bat'leth poorly. The Slayer does have expertise in martial arts granted by the demon possession. Tim was invulnerable to mundane Bat'leths. She began challenging him to various tests of strength.

"It's a good thing you're here, Mrs. Summers." A random student stated respectfully.

"Huh?" Joyce knew that Tara and Willow were witches, Anya had been a former vengeance demon, Xander was the personification of War, Giles was a Watcher, and Dawn was the Key,She was here because she had insisted on coming as her mother.

"Buffy's been challenging Tim all week, and it says a lot that you care enough about her to let her take the risk..." The random Ravenclaw continued.

She blinked.

"Thanks?" She stated hesitantly. Then she realized what the student had said.

"RISK?"

* * *

"Who's she?" a random Hufflepuff asked.

"She's an ordinary Muggle." A Gryffindor replied.

"I'm supposed to be the one girl Chosen in all the world to slay vampires." Buffy protested.

"She's a weird Muggle." A Ravenclaw stated.

"Ahhh..." The group of witches and wizards nodded.

"I'm not a Muggle. I'm the one girl in all the world chosen to slay vampires!"

"She also has delusions of grandeur." One explained He circled his ears with a finger to make the point behind her.

The other wizards and witches nodded even the Muggleborn. After all, everyone knew regular vampires were protected by the treaties.

"She's been watching too many vampire television shows." One Ravenclaw diagnosed.

* * *

"Hey, that weird Muggle and Superboy are having an arm-wrestling match."

Buffy strained her arms. Tim was sitting outdoors in the bright sunlight. In the ether, two destinies were fighting. One was the strength and speed to slay vampires. Tim Hunter had the destiny to be more powerful than any.

"It's five minutes until classes." Molly informed Tim.

"You're not going anywhere." Buffy stated determinedly.

"Huh? Oh." Tim slammed her arm down. "Thanks."

Buffy stared at him apoplectic.

"He can't be stronger than me." Buffy told Will.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm supposed to be stronger than any magical being on the planet!"

"Oh that's not because he's magical. That's because he's part-alien. Besides, people who wear the S and have the strength to back it up have been known to move planets."

"Alien?"

* * *

"Giles?"

"Yes?"

"What do you know about aliens?"

"Aliens?"

"Look stuff up. He's got to be a demon pretending to be an alien."

"A school for magic has aliens in it?"

Buffy began shopping like mad that night while Giles and Albus were pouring sugar into their stomachs.


	66. A New Generation Interlude Two

This one is thanks to Deric. His notes are at the bottom.

If anyone has anything to add, or wants to write on it, send me a link and I'll add it, or put it up in these omakes.

Chris Hill

* * *

Terminal Justice - A New Generation Part Next? - The Black Tower

Hi, Mum and Dad

You won't believe...on second thought, you would, all too easily...

* * *

"So," Kara began, "We now have to build a new dorm for Hogwarts, because the Sorting Hat stupidly shouted out the wrong thing rather than admitting it had made a mistake. I got that right?"

"Yes," Harry disgustedly replied. "It's not the building nor the addition to Hogwarts that bothers me."

"It isn't the expense. It's the association with Mr Black that bothers you," the Doctor correctly inferred.

"That and what Tim quoted as the Hat's description of the house's qualities. Crazy bravery. Mad scientists. Tendency towards insanity. Is that anything to be associated with?" he growled.

"Perhaps you're looking at it from the wrong perspective. What is the biggest problem with the house system as it currently exists?" Kara asked. "Since I never attended, I don't really know what the house system does, other than break the school down into manageable chunks to keep some sort of discipline. Is there anything you would change, emphasize, de-emphasize?"

Harry thought for a bit. Gryffindor was for the brave. Slytherin was for the ambitious. Ravenclaw was for the intellectual. Hufflepuff was for the hard working and...group oriented. That was the key right there. "There's an automatic rivalry, if not hatred and distrust for other houses," Harry concluded. "It's also too one dimensional. There is no place for the bravely ambitious. The ambitiously intelligent. The intelligently hard working. And so on."

"You have said the Hat said you would do well in any of the houses, didn't you?" The Doctor interjected.

"Yeeeees..." he slowly replied.

"So why not assume Black House would be for those who would qualify for multiple houses? Or, to put it another way, ones who embody all the qualities the Founders desired?"

"Okay, Doctor, you've convinced me. Now as to what to put in it..."

* * *

The Architect was tickled pink (metaphorically) to be able to build something new. Harry wanted some things put in that he knew other houses or the castle already had. Slytherin's potion labs. Ravenclaw's library. Another Room of Requirement.

Then, he added a few things that would have been useful when he was leading the DA, like dedicated dueling rooms, a lecture hall, and a weight room. After that, he had everybody on the island toss in their ideas. He started them off with an Olympic size pool, which he thought could be accessible for the entire school. Henchgirl thought about a physics lab. Percy (Pencil to outsiders) contributed a records room to keep students from duplicating research unnecessarily. Replicating research was useful for learning. Kara suggested a separate muggle library which the Professor supplied the charms to update the encyclopedia.

All that was left was where to put it. And When. And how.

* * *

AN: Since it's your story, Chris, I thought you would be better at chronicling what Tim and his friends were doing. Hopefully this will give you something that you can flesh out.

Of course, they could build the addition at Hogwarts. Or, at Black Island and shrink it for transport and resize at Hogwarts. I think it would be funnier to have it just appear one day, but that's me.

Deric


	67. And Never the Twain Should Meet Part Two

Everything that happens happened for a reason, and on this island in the South Pacific Ocean, a little bit south of Campbell Island, the usual was a lot of explosions, arguments, and a flurry of activity that Satellites would love to be able to look at.

Now, it may seem strange that modern satellites could not pick up this island, especially since they could pick up all of the magical schools and neighbourhoods, but this island was slightly different. It had some of the most brilliant minds on the planet located here, and they happened to be better at maintaining security. A task that was strained as the amount of light available made the citadel shine at night.

One might question how they could do this feat, as most places didn't have this level of control over their airspace, or the ability to fool satellites into believing something that was not there. And before people say that any scientist there would put up a holographic shell image such as the one covering up Eureka, forget it. Anyone who looked at infrared scans of the surface of the Pacific North West of the United States of America found that hidden Mecca a long time ago.

This place was Black Island, and was hidden by more wards, science, and combination thereof than any sane being would ever consider.

Which gives you an idea of what the people on the island were like. More specifically, it indicated what the people in charge were like. In a very strange way, if it wasn't for the outstanding awe at what these people made, did, and completed, the sticklers of the 'Old tried and true ways of the world, not that muggle garbage' would have gladly killed them.

This is how we come to one of the 'new equipment' areas where the people who run the madhouse were looking at something odd, even for them.

"So, everyone have everything they need?" the Doctor called out.

Kara nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, I just feel guilty about leaving the kids alone. Shouldn't we take them with us?"

Harry was looking between the Doctor, Henchgirl, and the thing in front of him. "They should be ok for a couple of days, they know we're leaving and they have lessons. Besides, I want to know why Fred and George didn't put this back where they found it?"

Henchgirl giggled. "They were going to, but it had already been replaced."

Harry blinked. "Already? How could the police replace it overnight if they...they had it for a few weeks, didn't they."

The Professor coughed. "It was three days, actually. I'm surprised that they made it out of white oak instead of the usual shoddy construction or cement like that they used to do."

Harry narrowed his eyes, and gave a resigned sigh. "What did you do?"

"Only what I asked him to," the Doctor spoke up. "Greatly expanded on the inside. Temporal and space controls so that we can go anywhere on the planet, or the universe, at any time, replicators for food and other necessities, computers, food, equipment racks, medical bays, water closets, bedrooms, Bell tower, pool, cloak room..."

"Wait! Did you say bell tower?" Kara asked in wonder. She was beginning to get a good idea of what the Doctor wanted for this vehicle, and from the sound of it, had taken the idea to heart by getting all of the island teams together to build her dream machine. Given what the people around here could do in a short amount of time, just how big and what type of engineering went into it?

The Doctor coughed into her hand, "Well, that was sort of an accident."

Harry sighed. He didn't mind if the Doctor had her own transportation, but they ended up lucky that no trouble was going to come out of this. The real question, to him, was that a police call-box was hardly inconspicuous, especially if it flew. The time mechanism he expected, especially since the Professor like to play around with those devices. Overall, he was counting his luck that the thing wasn't version two of the remote control.

Although, considering what they were going to retrieve...

He had to ask the question, "Just what is this ship anyways?"

Kara grinned, having seen the TV show, "It's a Type 40 TARDIS. What else would the Doctor travel in?"

Harry didn't understand, although the Doctor did have a very red blush on her cheeks as she quickly ussured them in.

--

"So, any word on who these visitors are?" asked the sheriff.

Allison Blake, the liaison between the town and the Pentagon shook her head no. "The files I have don't show any photo's, any background, or any information. In fact, the only lines not blacked out are their names."

"Henry, can't you tell us anymore about them?" Carter asked.

Henry snorted, "They are not normal by any type of definition. If I had more to tell you, I would, but there isn't much else to say. They're brilliant, and you don't want to be on their bad side."

"How about where they do their work," Allison asked, "Anything that may give us an idea of how to deal with them. Nathan's a bit touchy on their being allowed to enter."

Carters eyebrows raised. If Stark didn't want them around, then what could he be hiding. Could it be the object that they were coming to recover?

Henry groaned, "I went there once, and left a couple of hours later. Carter, you think the towns a bit on the strange side, right?"

"That's an understatement." Carter frowned.

"Well, think of these people are strangeness cubed. I have no idea where they're located, except that it's in the southern hemisphere." Henry said.

Jack got a thoughtful look on his face. "I would think you would know where to go by plane."

Henry sighed, wishing he could get out of here. "That's the point. I didn't go by plane. I was teleported there."

Allison sat up straight, "They have a working teleportation device?"

Henry looked at her, wondering how the next words would affect her. "Apparently, they've had it for quite some time. People are constantly arriving and leaving by teleportation. They also believe in magic."

Jack hid a laugh behind a cough. "Even I read Clarke."

Then they heard a wheezing sound coming from outside. Going out, they saw something that made Jack wonder if he wasn't on some strange show designed around him. "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"If you mean a British call box, straight out of Doctor Who, then you're not the only one." Allison stated.

Henry stepped outside and came over to the doors when they opened up and a black haired woman in a lab coat came out, "Hello Doctor, nice to see you again. I take it you brought the others?"

Jack blinked, stared, and then said, "Oh for crying out loud! When did we enter the Twilight Zone?!"


	68. And Never the Twain Should Meet Part 3

"Small towns shouldn't have problems like this" Jack Carter said quietly as he had a cup of coffee in the diner.

Earlier in the day, Jack had his concept of reality turned upside down. Not that his view on reality wasn't changed everyday, considering where he lived, but this was something new. Specifically, one blue police call box from England.

Vincent looked at the man in front of him, "So, someone new is in town. Just like anywhere else."

Jack's look could have burned through concrete. The irony in his voice as he replied to the owner of Cafe Diem was palatable. "Yeah. We have someone named the doctor that just arrived in a TARDIS. Perfectly all right. In fact, nothing is going to happen. In fact, we don't have to worry about Daleks, Cybermen, or The Master. All the Doctor wants to do is get something that they own and leave. Perfectly all right."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "You're too paranoid. Nobody is out to get you."

"Yeah," the sheriff said, "Only, I called a friend in Washington to ask a polite question about UNIT, and they said not to go there. It was classified beyond this town. I'm just getting prepared for whatever is going to happen next."

Fargo walked into the diner just then, "Hi Vince. I'll have a coffee and a pie."

Turning to Jack, he asked, "Do you know who's doing a cosplay? There's an impressive prop just outside your office."

Sheriff Carter looked at Fargo and tried his best not to shudder. Just thinking of what could happen to the entire universe if he got inside of that thing was enough to make him want to get these people out of town right away. "It's not for whatever it is you said. I have to go and see someone."

--

At Global Dynamics, in an office that overlooked one of the main work areas, the current head of Global Dynamics was reading what he could of the classified files from the government and other sources.

The ones from the Pentagon, he dismissed because of the number of blacked out lines that it had in it, so he had to find another way to get the information that he needed. For a person like Nathan Stark, research and science were more than a way of life, they were what life was all about. Of course, being who he was, he found it, buried in papers from over a dozen different agencies and the Internet. What he read was both disturbing and amazing.

This Mr. Black was either the most amazing scientist, or one of the most dedicated spies outside of Hollywood films. The fantastic areas that he had been associated with included UNIT, the Thunderbirds, association with the Lovely Angels, Numerous successful assassinations that he was considered Death himself, etc. It seemed that conspiracy theorist had him with a hand in virtually every pie. Hell, one person even indicated that he ran 'The Village' from the British series known as 'The Prisoner.'

Unfortunately, it did little to give him a real idea of the man himself. There were so many reports and contradictions that it was hard to determine the truth of the matter. The only truth was that he had an international 'hands off' from the reports of the FBI, CIA, and other intelligence agencies. Even his people were listed under do not attack.

All that was confirmed was that he headed an organization that seemed to be a combination of Eureka and Black Operations over the entire planet.

This was not the sort of situation that he was used to.

Which was why he was glad that Carter had come to the complex. While the man was infuriating, he did have a resource which was sorely lacking in this town. He knew people. This is not to say that Sheriff Carter didn't have his detractors, or the fact that he had the lowest IQ in town, but with little information he was able to figure out what was going on and go on to solve it by asking people for help.

He was able to use the resources around him to an amazing degree, and get to the heart of any matter in less time than anyone else, and it was this ability that Stark needed.

"Ah, Sheriff Carter, what brings you by today?" Nathan said as he stood up from behind his desk.

Carter looked at Nathan and shrugged. "Just wondering what's going on. We have a few interesting people in town that just stepped out of a TARDIS. They're taking a tour of the town at the moment, but I wanted to know what it is that you have that they want or misplaced."

Nathan looked at Carter as if he lost his mind. A game he liked to play with the sheriff. "Unfortunately, I have no idea. By the way, what do you mean by a TARDIS?"

"I mean a woman, called the doctor, came out of a phone booth that can materialize from out of no where. You know, a Time And Relative Dimensions In Space machine? Like on Doctor Who?" Carter said as he sat down.

"Carter, that's a television show, not reality."

"Say that when you see what's parked in front of my office." Jack replied while tossing his hands in the air. "All I know is that the thing just came out of no where containing people that Henry was familiar with."

Nathan raised an eyebrow and turned his screen around, and pushed his keyboard and mouse over to the frustrated man in front of him. "Tell me, what do you make of this information."

Cater started to read the information contained within and his jaw dropped. "Is this for real?"

"Unfortunately." Stark said as he sat back down and looked at the ceiling.

Carter continued to page through the file. "Why are we allowing an assassin, and a very good one access to Eureka?"

"Orders from the Pentagon and the President. Whatever he wants, we are to give it to him." Stark sighed and closed his eyes as he continued to contemplate the problem.

"Well, if half of this is true, then he's Immortal."

Stark sat up suddenly. "What?"

Jack was staring at the screen, "Well, yeah. I mean he has records here from the middle ages, the old west, and numerous other times. Of course, if that TARDIS works, then they could go to any time period they want."

"Time period..." the scientist muttered. "Of Course!"

"Huh?" the sheriff said as he looked at Nathan.

"Jack, I need you to come with me to Section Five. There is something you need to see and know about, and you are to tell no one what you learn, except if it is life and death."

Raising an eyebrow, Carter said a slow, "ookayyy."

--

After chasing everyone else out of the lab, Nathan had Carter dress in some protective gear. "OK, what you're about to see and learn is the most secret information on the planet. I don't know everything about it, and I have the most information of any living being."

"So, I get to see the mysterious object that's stored here?"

"Yes you do." Stark said as he opened the chambers. "What we have here is known as The Artifact. From what we have been able to determine, The Artifact itself is a biological organism, like a biological computer, and gives off massive amounts of energy that make it dangerous for anyone to approach it. The Artifact itself exists outside of space-time and is invulnerable to physical damage.

"We believe The Artifact was created in the universe preceding the Big Bang which brought ours into being, to what purpose, we have no idea. Due to the unique nature of The Artifact, it was protected from the crucible of the Big Bang, and it somehow landed on Earth, and was buried for millions upon millions of years. We found it and brought it here to examine, but we have no idea what it does. However, if this Mr. Black is Immortal, then he may know what it is."

Looking at The Artifact, both of them wondered if this was the object the visitors came for.

--

"Sir, we have a problem." said a disguised voice.

On the other end, a shadowy figure replied, "What is it?"

"We have visitors, and haven't been able to learn much about them. One of them arrived in a TARDIS."

The figure started for a moment, then ordered, "Try to keep them away from The Artifact. She could be there for something else, but I have a feeling we may have to act sooner than we wanted. If we have to, I'll send a team to remove the item to a more secure location."

"Yes Sir."

After removing the vocalizer, Beaverly Barlowe went outside to try to distract the group. It seemed things were coming to a head, and the Consortium would have to step up their plans. Eureka could not get their hands on the knowledge contained by The Artifact.


	69. A Black Jutsu, Part Six

Lunch with their guest had gone well, and Naruto was now taking some lessons from a very happy Steel Chef in the ways of making marvelous meals. This of course left them with some private time, as well as something to discuss. Or rather, what Kara wanted and Harry was going to give in to sooner or later.

"Quite the kid, isn't he?" Kara asked as she twirled her wine.

Harry chuckled, "That he is. It's good to know that he's down to earth and protective. He doesn't realize what a powerhouse he really is."

"Oh?"

Harry smiled, thinking of the young man who just couldn't be depressed for long, "I cast a few spells at him, and he has a lot of magical power, as well as those abilities of Chakra. He easily has enough power to take over his planet if he wanted to, but he chooses to protect people instead."

Kara smiled sensuously, "Does that sound like anyone we know."

"Quite a few people," Harry smiled back, "I just...Oh no."

"No, what?" Kara continued to smile.

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?"

Kara smile turned devious, "If it's what I'm thinking, then no. I don't think so. Besides, you did say he could go to school here."

Harry rubbed his forehead, "So, what are the legal steps do we take."

"Oh, not that many, considering he's an orphan in his world. We could just announce that he's our son during dinner tonight, and that he will need training in some of his more esoteric skills, or esoteric to them."

"Let's plan for tonight then."

* * *

'The kid is a genius! No, that's to mild a word, a Mega Genius, A Super Genius, the Greatest Genius of All Time!' were the thoughts of a certain Toad Hermit who had been caught peeking.

To his surprise, they invited him in while they were bathing topless, or relaxing in the hot tub, A bevy of Beautiful, HOT chicks who weren't at all shy was a dream for the Master Pervert. Even better, they had heard of his series and all of them were willing to pay with gold coins to get the entire series. If it was a dream, he prayed he wouldn't awake from it.

"Jiraiya-sama! Can I be in your next book?"

"No me!"

"Me!"

"You can all be in my next book!" He shouted with a lecherous look on his face.

"Jiraiya-sama!" came the cry from all around him as he was hugged from many directions.

Yes! This wasn't the realm of death! This was Heaven.

* * *

In the room all the leaders were meeting in, Tsunade has a headache.

Coordinating her people and making sure they didn't get into trouble was part of it, of course, but not the real reason.

The reason was the report being given by a trusted shinobi.

Facing the leaders of the various nations, Kakashi was giving his report on what he had learned. "The owner of the island has been confirmed to be The Shinigami. Not one of the lower level ones, but the one at the top. He is feared by all summons, who want to remain on his good side. He is known to have killed demons who ruled entire universes, scared God and Mortal alike, and he and those of his line are protected by the forces of Heaven and Hell.

"Most of what is known about him is from when he goes on vacation. People on the island talk about a 'Black Massacre' in which he killed people in the most gruesome ways possible. Thousands in less than two days in an area as big as Fire Country. The librarians admit that he has destroyed entire civilizations for being less than moral and is connected to every known pantheon of Gods. The summons that I have talked to talked about a time where the Gods were given safe haven by the demons when he was angry. I really do not think we want him angry."

The leader of Ame looked at the Shinobi before him, "What of his power, or at least what is known of it."

Kakashi sighed, "All of the tailed demons would barely be worth his notice. He killed, in single combat, a demon that had the same amount of power as a thousand Kyuubi's. The reason he did that was because it threatened his daughter. According to Pakun, anyone he considers family is sacrosanct, and going after them means that you die, or in cases where he is feeling vindictive, wish for death for eternity."

This started a mummer across the table as the leader of Ame silently conceded defeat. If the boy was allied to such power, then nothing he could do would matter. "Does he have any known weaknesses?"

"No."

"We should consider ourselves fortunate then," Garra stated, "And what of Naruto's connection to what happened to bring us here."

At this Tsunade spoke up, "I talked with a two people, one known as the Doctor and another as Henchgirl. It seems Naruto has the ability to travel between worlds at will, and according to the amount of power he puts in it, he can bring along anything he wishes. The seal that he used is one that would bring him here from wherever he happened to be. They are being quiet on how he acquired this power, but assured us that they would set up a permanent gateway so that those people worthy will be able to go to school here."

Now this was worrisome to several in attendance, "Did they say where the gateway would be set up?"

Tsunade grunted, "Wherever Naruto calls home."

Smiles broke out around the table as they realized that this would be Konoha's headache, not theirs. "Well, I think that's fine."

Pain gave it a second of thought and decided perhaps something could be done after all, as long as he left the boy alone. If Naruto did turn out to be related to the Shinigami, then paying Konoha for an A rank mission a month, or more, to keep the boy there would be worth it. That, and perhaps looking at the library while he was here. Being a God and not knowing ones enemies is a stupid thing, and Pain was not stupid.

* * *

Hinata was surprised when someone grabbed her and said, "Just the person I was looking for. How would you like to get your man!"

Hinata's eyes widened and she fainted.

The woman in the trench coat muttered, "Great. She's supposed to be a killer, and she faints. Why couldn't she have reacted like Chapel?"

* * *

While everyone else was away at the Citadel, the Architect looked at the stadium and was annoyed as the shoddy construction. Well, he had two days, at least. That should be enough time to make improvements as a prototype. Oh yes. Shielding, space enhancement, better lighting so that no shadows were available, maybe twice as much seating as the Roman coliseum. Yes, he could definitely make this a wonder of the world it was from.


	70. Terminal Justice The Aftermath

Harry was smiling as he walked back to his friends, and the girl who had caught him, although he hadn't really realised it until now. The main battle had been won, and the clean-up, especially of the other areas of the planet where the battles were still ongoing, was something he was looking forward to. If he remembered correctly from the archives he had perused, the 'New Gods' of Apocalypse were just as bad as their leader.

A suitable punishment for what would be left of their souls would have to be devised, but that was for later. He had to have a little talk with a certain 'voice' before anything else, and to express his... displeasure at having to step in. It had been some time since they had last met, oh so long ago when demons and dinosaurs walked the planet, and it seemed his old friend still had a proverbial stick up the ass.

"Metatron," the black haired young man said as he approached the floating chair, "I would appreciate it if you kept these beings locked up where they can't do any harm."

"That is not my purpose, Mr. Black. I am a scientist, investigator, and chronicler. Nothing more." stated the man in the floating chair.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Right... And you just happen to show up to 'observe' what happens while giving advice."

A hint of a grin which was quickly hidden behind his hands as well as a quirked eye gave away Metron's humour. "It can be said that any interference is to test those being observed, such as a student in a lab observing rats in a maze, and changing it with scents to entice or detract."

Shaking his head, the wizard replied, "So waiting in areas where certain things are going to happen is just 'observing' as is having a hand in leaving notes, devices, and other interesting tidbits which could give clues to good people."

"Why, yes. How very astute of you." said a now openly grinning Metron.

Supergirl came up just then and snuggled into Harry's side, "Hi Joe, friend of yours?"

Harry snorted, "Kara, meet Metatron, the scribbler. He just loves to 'observe'."

Kara raised an eyebrow at that noting the emphasis, "Oh, much like people have... 'accidents'."

Metatron smiled at the girl for figuring that out so quickly, "You may say so. May I ask what your relation is to our mutual friend?"

"I'm his girlfriend." came the reply.

Harry coughed at that, "Well, a bit more than that, really."

Kara looked over to Joe, "Huh?"

Having read about this, but not having expected to do this himself, Harry got down on one knee and pulled out a ring that he had created on his way to see Kala to ask permission to marry her daughter. "Kara, I know this is sudden, but will you marry me?"

Kara looked at the ring, and then to the man she loved and leaped onto him. "Try and stop me."

Metrons grin was growing wider. Maybe this would keep his friend and 'cousin' out of trouble, at least for a little while. As he wasn't an official Angel, there was little that any from both sides could do, and even less that could be anticipated. Diverting those settings on the port-trans and inducing it to melt down was giving unexpected dividends. "I think I'll go see how the others are doing."

In the background, Batman was listening to this and was both pleased with the new information, and disgusted and disturbed. It seemed that he had a lot of research to do, especially into religious texts to find the necessary information that 'Metron' was hiding. Unlike Mr. Black, Metron was subtly moving the situation where it was needed, when it was needed, without interfering very much. However, overheard conversations, as noted during the past couple of months, could reveal a lot.

* * *

Xander was covered with blood, but was happily fighting the good fight. This was what he needed ever since he stepped into this universe. Action. Unfortunately, these parademon were hardly any challenge to him and his axe.

That was when a new enemy showed himself. A hot being that was literally on fire. One that could be said to be a true demon. "You dare to defy the will of Darkseid?"

Xander laughed and switched his weapon to it's sword form. "Of course I do. I am The Master Of Battle, and will protect this world, as I have done others."

"You are of New Genesis then. I do not know of you, and you have run here after our successful battle against your comrades." said the fiery red being while waving off the few remaining parademons.

"No Brimstone, I am not from New Genesis. If you want an introduction, I have been called by many names. joH'a' vo' by the Klingons, Protector of Mankind by the people of this world, The White Knight by demons. The Zeppo by a girl I know. I do not start wars if I can help it, but I put an end to them when I can. I am Nighthawk, or if you prefer, Mr. Blue."

Brimstone laughed. "You make much of yourself, little man, but very well, I shall introduce myself as well. I am fire and destruction, the destroyer of the False Gods, the servant of an angry God, the true God Darkseid. I am Brimstone, the one who burns by touch."

Xander put his sword up in salute, the blood red stone in the pommel gleaming and the face on the guard showing an anger to it. "Then, shall we battle?"

"Let us do so, False God!"

And they engaged in their fight.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't mean to do that! It was an accident." Key shouted at the man confronting her in Capetown.

The man looked at the former city hall, "You shot the damn thing down!"

"I was aiming for the cannon before it fired, you know, as in causing a large loss of life to those behind me?" shouted the incensed girl.

The police officer who was directing people out of the area simmered and tried to calm himself before replying. "Look, you and your... cat helped to stop those demons, so I'm not complaining about that, and so far, no one has died due to your actions, but couldn't you have been a little more careful?"

Dawn looked around her and sighed. The destruction did get a little out of hand. "So a few block got destroyed. It could have been worse."

"A FEW BLOCKS!" the officer screamed, "TRY MORE LIKE 10 SQUARE MILES!"

* * *

Superboy, having taken care of his end of things, sat down and lay his sword beside him. He had taken lives. Many lives, although he didn't have a choice. There was nothing more he wanted to do than cry, but he couldn't permit himself to do so yet. Later, when the people weren't looking at him, when they had a chance to recover and he had some time to himself. Right now he had to be strong for the people of his home city.

Several people came out of hiding and looked at the young man with the 'S' shield on his chest and came slowly up to him. They were being cautious, but this man had done so much, protected them like a knight out of old. If it hadn't been for him, so many more would have died.

Tim rose slowly, using the sword to help him stand as he was so tired. Flying and using super speed had taken more out of him than he knew. The pose he had as he got up was quickly photographed. His hands were holding the guard on either side, and the closer ones saw the inscription. With a gasp, one woman kneelled. The legends had come true and Arthur, The Lord King had returned in time of Greatest Need.

Soon, the entire audience was on their knees, the inscription on the sword going around. The woman who had first kneelled asked, "What is your command, My Lord."

Tim was unsure what to do, and stood there stunned at the show of respect that he felt he didn't deserve.

He was saved by the appearance of a limousine, which contained the one person in all of Britain he never expected to meet. The Queen.

Kneeling quickly himself, his hands still on the sword, he waited until the elderly monarch came up to him. She looked at the sword, and knew the legends, as well as the papers that all of the royal members signed. "Rise, Sir Superboy. I should be bowing to you, the Knight who has saved our kingdom."

Tim gulped and replied as steadily as he could, "I am not a Knight, My Liege. I am a person who did what needed to be done, even though bloodshed was the result."

"None can blame you for that. Indeed, you have done more for the people than we can ever thank you for." the Queen responded.

"Nonetheless, I will not take a title I do not deserve."

The Queen smiled to herself. The young man was had a Knight's carriage and honour. In normal circumstances, the reappearance of the Sword would mean turning the island over to him, but it was obvious he didn't feel himself ready. And perhaps he was not. Not yet. But this young man may be the one who could finally reunite the islands of Britain and Ireland and bring back the Monarchy as a strong symbol of the land. "May I borrow your weapon then, young swordsman."

Still kneeling, Tim pointed the pommel towards Her Majesty, "Of course, Your Majesty."

Taking the sword, and with the help of the guard who was beside her, she tapped his shoulders with it. "I hereby dub thee Knight of the Realm with all rights as pertain to those of The Most Noble Order of the Garter. I further grant thee Hereditary Peerage in the Realm, wheresoever Our Power May Be. Rise Sir Superboy, Duke of the Peerage of Great Britain."

Superboy could not hold back his tears at this, both of happiness and sadness that this honour came with such a cost. "I will Uphold the Honour And the Laws of the Land, My Liege. Long May You Reign."

"Rise, Sire, and face your people. There is much to do, and they will need your courage and strength," the Monarch said as she handed back the sword, which had glowed during the ceremony.

"I will, My Liege."

* * *

In Egypt, where the battle had finally ended, Raven looked at the clear sky. It would be a good day.

As she released the troops and flew away, she was unaware of the people who had seen her and her troops started to talk. Rumours of her being one of the Ancient Goddesses, either Ma'at or Isis were brandied around. Others talked of how she struck like Sekemet or was perhaps Nephthys, given her command of the dead warriors. Others discounted that, a few having recognized her as the Superhero named Raven.

When this information was given to the people, many started to wonder about the various heroes in the world. It was decided that whoever she was, she commanded the armies of Anubis, so was obviously an unknown Goddess of the Egyptians. Thus started the worship of the Goddess Raven.

She was quite mortified to hear this a week later.

* * *

Mortis took his modern form of a motorcycle as Harry helped Kara on in back of him. There was still much to do, and he had stops to make. They had just started down the street when he saw Luthor, walking off, his demeanor quite diminished from earlier. Although he had let him go, there was something he could do to prevent him from doing more in the future. He drove until he was along side of him and stated, "Luthor."

The former Presidential candidate turned around and saw who was there. "I'm not going to cause any trouble."

Harry nodded and then put on his new sunglasses. "You had better not. If you do, then I'll Be Back."

With that, Harry and Kara took off into the sky, Mortis briefly allowing his horse form to be shown. It would be a reminder that someone was always watching him, looking for him to make a mistake. The one being he would never escape from.

Luthor was thinking perhaps it was time to turn over a new leaf and left to find Superman to surrender to.

For what started as an ordinary vacation for Harry had become quite the adventure.

One that, for him, had a very pleasant ending.


	71. TJ Danger, Bruce Wayne, Danger!

The man in front of the supercomputer was intensely studying everything they had on one person, as he had for the past week. In doing so, he had ignored everybody, and if it wasn't for his girlfriend and his loyal butler, then he would be feeling the effects of starvation and water deprivation. Batman was now a man possessed in gaining some knowledge.

After hearing Black and his brother's conversation, and the meeting with the other Death's, he had believed he figured out the situation. However, it wasn't until he overheard the conversation between Metron and Black that he finally figured out he'd been had. In fact, all of them had been had.

How could a person, in charge of an entire universe leave it so often to be an intregal part of the history of this universe?

The Black Knight, Gabriel van Helsing, Allan Quartermain, Sargent Black of the US Marine Corps, Agent Black of the British SAS and later of MI6, and numerous other alias.

Then again, Diana pointed out that vacations for him and his brother tended to last centuries at a time.

Black was doing something in this universe, something more than he was willing to admit, and the Death in charge of this universe admitted to being his cousin.

Unless...

Black was in charge of a number of universes. It would make sense with what Xander, or Michael said.

He began giggling and realized he had to get some sleep and put this behind him for now. At least a few days.

Mr. Black was driving him... Batty!


	72. TJ Omake: The Answers to the Questions

Dr. Light stood in front of the original seven ready to give her research report on everything that they had seen during the battle with Darkseid's forces.

It was an unusual situation, but one she was eminately qualified for given her country of origin.

It had taken her some time before she had decided to come forward with the information, however. She was not sure if she would be believed, or even if they would take her seriously. Then again, with any dealing with Mr. Black, normal went right out of the window.

* * *

Kimiyo knew she had seen one of the ships before, but she was having difficulty finding the reference. It had been a Japanese battleship, but the colours were reminiscent of something she had seen when she was younger. None of her books, however, had the ship.

Sighing, she watched as her two children were watching the latest anime, and that was when she remembered. Space Battleship Yamato. The most famous ship in Japan's long anime series.

Frowning, she realised that Kei was also aboard the station.

She then started looking through all the manga and anime she had collected, as well as those of her children. When she found correlations between what had been seen, and what had been written, well, something was going on. It was later when she was watching the news that she realised that most, if not all, of the anime and manga written in Japan had to be based on fact, if not in this universe, then in others.

The Lovely Angels (Commonly known as The Dirty Pair) was another set of people that had appeared. The destruction out in the desert and the large ruins in Gotham pointing towards the reality of their destructive abilities. For the sake of Tokyo, and the tower, she hoped they wouldn't visit Japan.

Superboy being named in the papers 'The Once and Future King'. The boy wielding a famed sword that was recognized and using it to the best of his ability. That he was knighted in a manner that fit the Legends of Arthur was forming a pattern.

Nighthawk wielding an sword that was clearly Norse in style and origin. The way he used it, and fighting a fiery foe many times his size was reminiscent of many of the tales of that land. It was as if he was fighting the famed Fire Giant Sutr.

Space Battleship Yamato was clearly the Japanese style world war two space fighter that they had seen. That it was crewed by a number of young women was not that unusual, but the weapons certainly were. Still, it did fit the pattern.

The young men who had shouted, by all reports, 'Acme' and had a large anvil fall onto that drill. It seemed the Road Runner cartoons she had seen in America were based on that. Add to the fact that the black car they used was straight out of the 'Men in Black' films, and something was definitely up.

Everything was starting to become clear in her mind. Mr. Black had saved many places, perhaps many universes, and was able to gather a force to his banner by asking them to be ready. And he had prepared them for it by somehow placing the information into the minds of the writers of this dimension.

That most of the people were members of Mr. Blacks family, or at least close friends and associates, was also noted.

Now, should she tell the Justice League, and how should she go about building her report?

* * *

Kimiyo placed copies of all the films, manga, and other sources and legends on the table in front of her and then stated her report. For once, Batman was not making any comment, which was unusual in itself. Instead he decided to start perusing everything.

When she left, the discussion by the original seven was tense. Should they release this information to everyone in the station or not? Granted, there was already some speculation about the forces that Mr. Black commanded, but this would be something that would either make fools out of the League or make them wonder what else was going on.

In the end, they decided to inform one person, Amanda Waller, and swear her to secrecy. Knowing the situation, and what it could cause with the President and the Joint Chiefs of Staff, she considered a few moments and then made one request of the League. "Bury this. As deep and as far as you can. Classify it and all pertinent and real information about Mr. Black in as an encrypted file as possible. We really don't want to make waves for the next time he comes to visit."

"And for God's sake, don't inform the Question. There's no telling what he'd do with this information and the way his mind works. He's scary enough as it is."


	73. And Never the Twain Should Meet Part 4

Fargo looked at the phone booth that was in front of the sheriff's office. It was an amazing replica, right out of the shows, and had the little touches that were not there in actual British Police Phone Boxes. For one, it wasn't made out of plastic. For another, it was actually larger than the official ones. Either this was a prop, which Sheriff Carter said it wasn't, a toy built by a fan in town and probably containing something that shouldn't be there, or it was something that was to be added to the town.

He dismissed the latter observation as it had everything that indicated it was from Britain, and also a few sticker touches that were not on any police box made. In fact, this one looked like it had been made for the seventh Doctor. Grinning he put his step ladder in front of the doors and reached behind the 'P' Feeling around a bit, he smiled, "Got it!"

Getting down, his smile became wider as he realized that someone had to be a real fan, which could mean that some impressive electronics were hidden behind the door. Obviously, no one would actually be able to fit inside, so he placed the key in and unlocked it. The fact that the doors failed to pull open caused him to frown. "Why won't this open?"

Across the street, Deputy Lupo was just coming out of the cafe with a coffee in her hand and a croissant sandwich special about to be eaten when she saw one of her constant headaches doing something in front of her office. She groaned and crossed the street, coming up behind him, "What are you doing, Fargo?"

Startled, Fargo jumped forward a bit, and fell through the doors that opened before him.

Given the size of the box, Lupo was worried that the fool kid had broken his neck or something since it seemed like he was lying down. She quickly stepped over him and inside. That was when she blinked, and took a sniff of the coffee, wondering if something had gotten into it that shouldn't be there.

"Wow! It's a real TARDIS!" was heard as Fargo quickly pulled his legs inside and shut the door.

He was in the Doctor's TARDIS control room. It was wonderful, it was beyond imagination, he was excited, and then took a good look around. "It doesn't look like the ones from the show."

He then rushed up to the central control column, around twenty feet away, and started to fiddle with the controls at random.

"FARGO GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Lupo shouted, suddenly worried about what the headache would do.

Fargo had forgotten about the deputy, and gasped, turning around suddenly, as his elbow hit what seemed to be an old racing control stick from a toy car set.

A wheezing sound started up, and the central column, which seemed to be made out of gold and gems lit up and started to go up and down.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Lupo screamed.

Fargo gulped, "Eh. We seem to have entered the time vortex?"

Lupo frowned, "The what?"

"...We just left the twenty-first century?"

Lupo put her hand on her head. Apparently another Fargo had been pulled, and she was now in the centre of it. Why couldn't it have been Carter?

* * *

Allison had started running down the street when she saw Lupo enter the police box with Fargo and groaned as the police box faded out of sight as she arrived. "This is not good."

* * *

Henry sighed as he gestured to his latest device, "Well, this is my new anti-grav engine. It still doesn't work quite right, but it seems to be on track."

Kara smiled and gestured, "Can I?"

Henry chuckled, "Go ahead. Nothing can make it worse."

He turned to the Doctor, "Did you have to arrive here in that thing?"

"Doctor Deacon, the TARDIS is not a thing!" the Doctor replied with a small smirk in her voice, "Why, it would be like calling the Titanic a toy boat!"

"The things that go on in this town are bad enough. Do you really want to give them ideas? My God, I have a hard enough time trying to explain things to the Sheriff, and he's trying to keep this town on the map, not in orbit. He tends to be paranoid enough about the technology around here, what would happen if someone happened to duplicate the time travel technology that you use?" Henry said while rested some fingers against his brow, much to Harry's amusement, given he wanted to do that several times a day with his group.

The Doctor smiled, "I somewhat doubt they can do that. Perhaps a limited imitation, but they still would need to be cautious about causality and the time line."

Henry snarked sarcastically, "Right. It would be too far fetched that SOMEONE in EUREKA wouldn't FIND A WAY to reproduce time travel, and proceed to mess it all up. After all, it isn't like the town is filled with genius' or anything like that."

The Doctor started to pout while Harry started laughing. It had been a while since he had seen a show like this.

* * *

  
"So we can only be inside that chamber for a minute? Why take me in there in the first place?" Carter said as he climbed out of his suit.

Stark rolled his eyes as he took off his own helmet, "I figured that you might see something I missed. Sometimes a fresh pair of eyes can see things others can't."

Starks phone rang and he answered it, "Stark here."

"The TARDIS is gone?"

Carter felt relief when he heard that. Unfortunately, that only lasted for a few seconds.

"What do you mean it left without the Doctor? Just a second, I'm conferencing Carter in."

"Allison?" Jack asked, carefully as he activated his own earbud. "Can you calmly say why the TARDIS left without the Doctor?"

"Fargo."

Carter raised his hands in frustration and started to flail about slightly while spinning, "I Knew It. I Knew It. You can't leave him alone with anything! How did he get inside?"

"He fell against the door."

Carter, still frustrated, calmed himself as much as he could and looked at Stark. "Is there anything, and I mean ANYTHING, that we can use to find Fargo, bring him back here, and let me kill him?"

Stark was crossed between annoyed and amused. "Not offhand, but we do have a few people working on time travel theory that we can bring together to see if they have anything that could be made practical from another area."

"That's it! I have to still be asleep, or in the twilight zone."

"Carter?" asked Allison a bit worried. She didn't want to lose a sheriff so soon. The paperwork involved would be horrendous.

"I mean why else would I dream up the Doctor and then find out we might have time travel equipment just lying around town somewhere?"

Despite the situation, Stark's mouth quirked up a bit, "Sorry. It's just another day in Eureka."

Carter glared at Stark, "Couldn't you have left me with my delusions for a couple more minutes?"

"Not when we have work to do."

* * *

  
After about ten minutes, the noise, from when the Central Column started moving was back. It stayed that way for a few seconds, and then the column stopped moving

"That's it. I'm outta here." Lupo said as she went towards the door.

"Wait! Don't open it. I don't know if we're still on Earth or another planet!"

Lupo turned to see Fargo starting up a couple of monitors and reading what was on them. "Oxygen nitrogen atmosphere, fairly low humidity, winds at around 20 KPH, time period..."

He hit the control panel a couple of times, "That's strange, the time is June 25 1876, but it doesn't give a location."

"That's enough, I'm opening the door." Lupo stated and put action to words.

As soon as she opened the door, an arrow flew by her head and she quickly re-closed the door and locked it. Especially having seen a large group of native Americans with bows firing in her direction. At least that's what they looked like. "Faarrrgooo!"

Fargo gulped and started punching the controls randomly again. "I'll get us out of here!"

Lupo strode to the controls. "What's going on out there?"

"Try to get the image on the monitors. I don't know."

Lupo fiddled with the dials and buttons on the monitors, none of them being labelled until she got an image. It was a full out route of what seemed to be American Calvary, and they were caught in the middle.

"Now what started us moving!"

Lupo looked over to where Fargo was and then saw the two levers beside each other. Given what was happening, she just pulled both of them at the same time. What sounded like a slot machine started, and then the column started up again. "If we EVER get out of this, I'm sticking you in a cell for a LOOONG time."

Fargo gulped and continued to fiddle with the controls, now trying to look as if he knew what he was doing.


	74. Stargate: Blackout The Arrival

Everything considered, going by car to see America wasn't that bad of an idea. Going to see the sights, spending time learning about history, and relaxing was something that was on the agenda before he had to leave for Hogwarts. A decision Tim had insisted on, now that he had 'caught up' on the curriculum.

They had spent a couple of days in New York before heading out across the county, with Kara driving. She had insisted on it given that when Joe drove anywhere, they tended to end up going to trouble spots now and then. Kara wanted this vacation/honeymoon to be nice and calm, with her family, and not getting involved with some over the top adventure or stupid dark lord. She even had them go back to her original universe to help lessen the possibility of trouble.

It really was wishful thinking.

Tim looked up from his PADD as he felt the change in velocity and heard the brakes screech on. In milliseconds, his face was hit with the billowing puff of the airbag. Either his mother just crashed the car, or something strange happened.

Looking to his right, and then to his left where he saw military personnel, complete with large caliber weapons, approaching the car, he was betting on the later.

There was only one thing to say concerning this situation, "Are we there yet?"

* * *

General Hammond was not a person who enjoyed practical jokes, and given this was April 1st, he wasn't in the mood for whatever games his 2IC was going to pull. The book that was being held by Sargent Walters had everything that one could think of for O'Neill to pull, including having Thor beam jello into the White House. Hammond thought it more likely that he would ask Thor to set Kinsley down in the coldest part of the Antarctic, if he could get away with it.

Whatever was going to happen, he had a feeling that it would turn the base, if not the planet, upside down.

That was when the Stargate activated, and a familiar call of 'off-world' activation called out. By the time the General arrived in the observation room, the people there were in a calm panic. So far, the Stargate was just spinning without engaging the chevrons. They still didn't know enough about the Stargate, so it could be anything from a self test diagnostic to somebody trying to contact them from the future.

However, having the inner ring still spinning while forming a green portal was very unexpected. Having a station wagon come out and crash into the wall below the control room started to give him a headache. Seeing a thirteen year old boy step out of the back of the car and ignore the P-90's pointed towards him while going to look at the front of the vehicle made him shout into the base microphone, "COLONEL O'NEILL, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN THIS. NOW!"

Around ten minutes later, Hammond's felt a headache begin. "You mean to say that you don't have any idea of how you arrived here?"

Kara shrugged, "No sir. We were driving down the Holland tunnel when we ended up here, wherever we are."

Resisting an urge to rub his eyebrows, Hammond replied, "You're in a very top secret installation, and just by being here is the cause of the biggest security breach in the country. I have to ask that you sign some documents concerning this base, and what we do here, because the way you arrived, I doubt we can keep it from you."

Mr. Black, as the man had introduced himself turned to his wife, "I thought we had some of the highest clearances in the world?"

Kara looked at her husband, "This may just be a US only operation. If they don't have our names, and don't know about us, I doubt they have anything to do with Homeworld Security."

"Miss," Hammond began, "If there WAS a Department of Homeworld Security, I am sure I would know about it."

Tim, who had been looking up and around the place looked at his parents and then decided he might as well talk about what he'd seen. "We seem to be deep underground. There's a lot of lead around here, and they have a lot of advanced technology, including disruptor guns, plasma weapons, and a lot of equipment I can't tell what it's for."

The military officers didn't say anything at first, then Colonel O'Neill decided to speak up, drumming his fingers on the table. "So, who's up for Canasta?"

Mr. Black sighed a bit, "Mate, I would suggest you call your President, or the Amanda Waller, the Secretary for the Department of Metahuman Affairs. I'm sure she could clear us before anything rash happens."

"Department of Metahuman Affairs? Do you really expect me to believe that?" came an incredulous response from General Hammond.

"Wait." Said Carter, "I want to know how you recognized any of the equipment you saw."

Tim yawned and passed over his PADD. "Third file from the top. I'm been going through all of the engineering files on them for the past three weeks, and the ones you have happen to be inefficient."

"Tim," Kara said, "It's not nice to tell them things like that."

A bright light then surrounded Colonel O'Neill and he disappeared.

The reaction was immediate, and surprising to those in the room. Their three guests got up suddenly as their clothing changed. With two of them, they weren't able to recognize anything really different about the significance of the changed clothes other than the father now had a skull on his chest, the son was in a leather jacket, jeans and T-shirt.

It was the symbol on the mother's chest that took their breath away.

The symbol was that of a famed comic book figure, but from the looks of it, they existed in real life.

By the time they got their wits back , Tim stated, "No one responding from the Titans."

"Nothing from the Watchtower either." said Supergirl.

"Shall I trace the transporter beam and we go see what's happening?" stated the cold voice of Mr. Black.

"Wait, we can contact him soon. It's an old friend of ours that wants to talk with him." Daniel said to the now obvious super heroes.

Kara fumed, "So, what can be considered kidnapping is treated as just an ordinary day and nothing is done about it?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. "Kara, they do have some experience here, but I agree. Taking someone without asking first is just looking for trouble. Somehow, I bet we'll have to get involved."

Tim lowered his head and sighed, "You're supposed to be on your honeymoon, and I'm supposed to get ready for school. Why do these things keep happening?"

Harry chuckled, "We're Blacks, son. Whenever something happens, we get called in first to see what happens, and then we just go with what we do best."

Sam was still staring at the trio in front of her, the PADD ignored for now. "Supergirl?"

Kara smirked, "Yes. This is my husband, Joe Black, and our son, Superboy."

General Hammond stayed calm and then stated, "Well, at least we don't have to worry too much about security."

* * *

"Greetings O'Neill." said a small gray being.

"Thor, buddy. How are you?" said man said smiling.

"I am well, O'Neill. Our sensors detected an unusual amount of power coming from your Stargate. More than enough to send people to and from Earth and the Asgard homeworld Orilla several thousand times. We were concerned that someone had attacked the planet and rushed here to find out what was wrong."

O'Neil grimaced a bit, "We had a little accident, and had a family come out of the Stargate."

"Will you need assistance to get them home?" asked Thor.

"Nah, they were in the Holland tunnel. They act a bit crazy, but we should be able to get them home. What bothers me is the fact that the wormhole was green."

Thor blinked, "Could you repeat that, O'Neill."

Jack bounced on his feet a bit, "Huh? Yeah, the film shows that the wormhole they came out of was green instead of blue. Since you said it was power that caused it, then it had to be a build up accident."

Thor looked serious, or at least as serious as he ever got. "O'Neill, in all of my experience over the millennia, I have never seen a green energy formation for the stargate. We must investigate this."

With that, the two disappeared from Thor's observation room.

* * *

Daniel Jackson had an opportunity in front of him and he wasn't going to waste it. "What was Krypton like, if you know."

Kara laughed, "I wasn't born on Krypton, but it was a place of wonder in the solar system before it blew up. Why are you so interested?"

"Well, any chance to learn about a new culture is fascinating. The languages, the history, the people. The way they worked together, what they discovered, how they faced everyday life. It's fascinating," the scientist said as he adjusted his glasses.

Harry smirked, "Then the three of us have something in common. I take it you're an archaeologist?"

To Daniel's nod, Kara enthused, "Oh, we have to take him on an expedition with us. We've already visited Avalon, Kings Solomon's mines, and a few other places, what do you think?"

Daniel's eyes opened wide in excitement, but before he could say anything, a bright white light appeared.

"Greetings, General Hammond," Thor said as soon as Jack and him fully reintegrated, "I need to examine your stargate, given the irregularity that has occurred.

"Of course, Supreme Commander Thor. May I introduce the people who came through the gate?"

"Yes, that would be pleasant. I am Supreme Commander Thor of the Asgard. May I ask your name?"

Harry chuckled, and Kara hit him lightly. "I apologize for my husband, but you don't look like the Thor we know. My name is Kara Inze Black, known as Supergirl, this is my husband, Joe Black, and our son, Timothy Black, also known as Superboy."

Jack in the meantime was looking at the guests with his jaw dropping down as he got a look at the symbols on the chests of the guests. After the introductions, he coughed out, "Wait a Gosh Darned Moment. You mean you guys are superheroes?"

Harry immediately raised his hand, "They are. I'm more someone who...keeps evil in check."

Looking at the skull on the kid's chest, and remembering a comic his son bought, he said, "Yeah. Sure. You betcha. Well, having the Punisher here is sure to raise some eyebrows."

Tim just let his head fall. Just how many names did his dad have? It was getting hard to keep track of them.

* * *

As a group, they proceeded into the stargate room where Harry saw what was wrong, "It's missing a piece."

Kara looked at it as well, "It looks like a type four, and without the mirror, it would take a hell of a lot to power it."

Tim looked at the thing, "I thought there was something familiar about it, but why would they be using it like this? Without the mirror, the range and travel destinations are going to be limited to...probably less than a few billion places."

Without waiting for the OK, Kara walked to the side of the gate and opened one of the access hatches that the SGC had no idea about. "It's been modified a bit. Like someone took a look at our technology and tried to back engineer it without knowing how to do it properly. Even the minerals are wrong for an efficient gate."

Sam came up behind Kara and was almost drooling at the prospect of learning more. "You know the technology of the Gate? How does it work?"

"Well, Joe's sister and uncle were the ones that developed the main ideas of the gate, but Galatea helped to correct some of the mistakes. It looks like they couldn't get the system to properly connect to the gateways and tried to use it bypassing many of it's abilities. I'm actually surprised it still works after a fashion."

"Galatea?" Sam asked.

"My sister. She had a lot to do with the development of the Mark 4."

Thor frowned, "I do not understand. The stargates were developed many millions of years ago, and we have used them in this configuration since their development."

"Well, the mirror is missing, and that acts as a receiver, concentrator to lower power consumption and ensure that a connection can be maintained for however long it needs to. The metal used in this is off by a fair amount, so it's probably compensating by power boosting the system. I would say that it would only be useful in this galaxy, or for a few galaxies nearby. I would need to examine the programing, but the hardware looks as if they removed the ability to travel between universes. It would take a huge amount of power for that to connect to the gate system properly."

"We detected such a surge of power around one Earth hour ago. Could this have caused the anomaly of a green portal?"

Kara looked at Thor, "Well, they are programmed to form the portals based upon several schemes. A green portal usually indicates transdimensional travel, while a blue portal indicates travel within a universe. Travel between realities is usually blue, although there are varying shades for how far you want to travel between the realities."

"Wait, could the mirror be affected by going between realities and becoming unstable?" Sam asked, thinking of the quantum mirror they had found.

"No. The mirror should be replaced every 25 years or so, and it should be checked every year for any defects, but the spell work involved is minimal. I would say have a wizard or witch around and have them examine the mirror every time if you are paranoid about it."

Soon, the discussion turned to technicalities and Carter was not inclined to believe magic had anything to do with how the gate operated properly, but faced with a person who had developed the system, had to concede there was some likelihood that she knew what she was talking about.

Harry started laughing lightly, "So that's it. We're not in our targeted universe."

Tim sighed, "Well, at least mom has someone to talk with. I'm still learning about the technologies involved. Do you think we should get involved?"

Harry shook his head. "Let her have some fun. She loves to explain to people how technology works and help them to improve it."

Jack just shook his head, "So, what do you do for fun?"

"Lay back, go on vacations, the usual." Harry said.

Tim sighed. "Any place to eat?"

Jack smirked and gathered the two dimensional travelers, T'ealc, and Daniel, and led them out to the cafeteria. "So, see anything interesting, or fought any interesting things?"

Harry shrugged, "Not really. Just life as usual."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Yeah, just an invasion of the planet, demons, vampires, supervillans. The usual."

Jack recognized a bored kid, and decided he would concentrate on him. "Care to tell me some stories?"

Tim snorted as he walked, "Why not?"

Jackson just moved over to Mr. Black. "So, have you seen any interesting digs? You were talking about going on a possible expedition."

* * *

After everyone bunked down for the night, Jack had his team go with him for a drink and a talk.

"OK, what does everyone think about our guests."

Daniel's eyes were almost lit up. "It's an incredible opportunity. In their universe they have been on other planets, do you know what that could reveal? How close are their societies to ours, what problems have they faced and overcome. Is their cosmology significantly different to our own. So many questions that they have answers to."

"Slow down, Spacemonkey. We'll get into details later. What I want to know is the overall perception that each of you have of them."

Sam interrupted before Daniel could get started. "They obviously have technical knowledge far beyond what we have. I didn't think that the stargate had so much technology in it, and she knew where access panels were that I didn't know about. The comment about the mirror makes me think that the builders of the system we know reverse engineered something they found, much like we're doing. From the comments, I think they might be the original gate builders."

Jack grunted, "How do you explain the fact that they are so young then?"

Daniel's eyes crossed as he considered the question, "They may have sent some back in time, or lost one. That, or parallel development."

Sam interjected and leaned forward. "I don't think that's the case. Consider the fact that she knew a very complex technology, and was able to explain quite a number of factors to Thor. Given his age, he would have a better idea than us of the capabilities of the stargate and the network. It's not something that just anyone would have an idea about."

T'ealc raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps traveling between universes has a difference in time. Did not Daniel Jackson experience this effect when he went to another universe?"

"Right, lets leave that for now," Jack took a sip of his beer, "What do you think of them T'ealc?"

"They are warriors. You could see from how they walked that they have been trained, but some of their movements confuse me."

"What do you mean?"

T'ealc frowned slightly, "Some of their movements were ordinary, but others seemed to be as if they were afraid of breaking things. Almost as if most objects were extremely fragile. It is confusing."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "Well, they are superheroes."

"Whoa Danny. Hold on a moment. Have they actually proved that?" Jack asked. "All I saw was a girl in a minidress and a guy with a skull on his shirt. As far as I could tell, they just changed shirts. That's all."

"I have read up on 'super heroes', and I have not seen any displays of the described abilities." T'ealc said.

"Nothing on my end."

"They didn't have something they had to do. And we didn't ask them." Danny said exasperated.

"Yeah, and the Punisher and Supergirl had a kid. Like I believe that." Jack scoffed.

"O'Neill, Mr. Black did not give the name of the Punisher. Where did you find such a reference?" T'ealc asked.

"It's a comic about a man who kills the bad guys instead of taking them to jail." Jack said.

"So, his job description is the same as ours." T'ealc commented, thinking about what they did out in the galaxy.

Jack winced, "I guess you could look at it that way."

* * *

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Harry asked the next day as everyone was sitting down for breakfast.

Having decided to take the lead the previous evening, Jack replied, "Oh, you know. A little of this, a little of that. Fishing, flying, that sort of thing."

"Well, what about the sights. Anything to see around here?" Harry asked.

Jack frowned, "You know, I don't think I've ever gone sight seeing around here. You guys?"

"No, O'Neill. I think I would like to do that." responded T'ealc

Sam snorted, "Too much work to do, and now I have to find enough Naquadah to create a mirror to work with our current stargate."

"Translations." was Daniels reply.

Jack looked at the two and said, "For crying out loud! You've been putting in unnecessary overtime again, haven't you?"

"There's just so much to learn, Jack. I'm backed up on all the translations that need to be done, and then there are the cultural interpretations, the organizing and cataloging, the database updates, the-"

"That's it. These guys are on their honeymoon. I say we take the time and show them around." Jack snorted. "Besides, how much Naquadah do we need for the mirror?"

Sam shrugged her shoulders, "Around eighteen tons, if we want it to last. It also needs to be refined and polished when we get it."

"So, about five, six weeks then?"

"Actually about twelve, sir."

"Whoa!" Tim said, "We can't wait that long! I've got school starting in four weeks time. We need to get back in three so that I can get all my school books, potions ingredients, and various things I need."

Jack frowned, "What type of school starts in May?"

"Ah...Jack. It could be a foreign school. The Japanese school year starts in April." Danny replied.

"Ah... whats the date?" Tim asked as he looked at them.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "April 2nd, 2001."

Tim groaned. "We've gone back in time. Well, at least I won't miss school."

Kara frowned, "Well, that just gives you time to practice and to keep up your technical studies. Going to Hogwarts will not get you into a good university without studying other things, and I want to make sure that you do not make the same mistake your sister did in concentrating only on magics."

Tim lowered his head. "But I didn't bring anything with me other that my wand, some books, clothes, and my PADD. I was expecting to be at Titan's Tower for the rest of the summer, not here!"

"You said 'Hogwarts'? As in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? As in Harry Potter?" Jack asked.

The rest of the team looked at him with T'ealc's amused expression being enhanced by the raised eyebrow.

"What! OK, so I read the books. Damn good series by the way." Jack said squirming a bit.

His team mates continued to stare at him.

"OK, who here hasn't read the series."

Three hands went up.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Besides out guests."

The hands went down.

"There. See. They're good books."

"Well, if you don't like logic," Sam commented in a low voice.

"They're fun, but I agree. Hermione seemed to throw out her upbringing after her first year as a magical student." Danny commented.

Jack grunted as he liked the books as they were. "I really think Ron had the right idea. Eat, enjoy yourself, and get ready to fight."

T'ealc's mouth twitched a bit. "I found that young Harry grew well in the last book, gaining a semblance of warrior skills, as evidenced in the trials he underwent for the tournament."

Harry tried not to grimace at that reminder. "Yes, Mr. Potter is quite famous, and he is one of the members of the Atlantis expedition in that dimension.

Kara giggled a bit, remembering a certain statement made by the Source. "Do you mind if I get a copy of them? They sound like they would be interesting to read."

Harry kept the urge to roll his eyes back. "We might as well buy them. Tim could use them as a guide of what not to do at school. As I remember, Harry had some of the worst luck, and bad study habits."

Jack shook his head. Here was a way to diminish the claim that these people were making. "Can you show us a bit of magic?"

Harry shrugged, "Why not. Tim, care to do a transfiguration of that Jello? Alexander would never forgive me if an opportunity to serve his favourite dish was wasted."

Tim winced, "Couldn't I just buy it at the store? They taste horrible."

Harry smirked, "I agree, but it is practice."

Sighing, Tim released his wand from the arm holster and then waved it at the jello, which became a small yellow cake with a white filling drooping out of one end. "There, one Twinkie. Someone else can eat the nasty thing."


	75. The Latest News The Black File

From the Quibbler:

Dragons around the world go into hiding

By Lateus Lovegood

For an unknown reason, dragons of all types have been trying to hide. Weather it is in caves, some of which are very overcrowded, behind trees, and some actually pretending to be a different creature, they seem to be looking around everywhere. As for their interactions with people, they seem very scared of redheads.

While we are unsure of the circumstances, it should be noted that this occurred soon after Mr. Blacks recent defence of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where some dragons were killed by an unknown magical blast called the Dragon Slave.

It could very well be that Mr. Black own all the dragons in the world, and they are afraid since some of them have defied their master.


	76. Time to Reach for the Sky

Thanks to the person who said I should write, here is an idea. I have no idea where to go from here. Or at least I didn't. This was the start of the first major writing project I did.

* * *

Harry was pacing in his suite at Black Island. He had been forced to become a killer, and although he had taken care of Voldemort, he still felt that he had to atone for some of what he did.

Sighing, he sat down, and his eye fell upon an old comic book.

"It's perfect!" Harry grinned and ran from the room.

* * *

The Doctor sighed. She had the perfect hospital, the perfect research lab, and the perfect job.

Even with all the patents that she had, it just wasn't enough.

Unless she came up with something, she would go crazy.

"Doctor," Harry said, "I think you should see this."

The Doctor spun, "What is it, Mr. Black?"

"Well, I have an idea, but you would have to be in charge of it."

The Doctor smirked. Something was up. "I'm in."

In answer, Harry just held up the book he was carrying and the Doctor's eyes widened. "Well?"

"Let's do it!"

* * *

Six months later.

The twenty people who had arrived at Black Island the week before entered the chamber, which was surprisingly bare. They had read the booklets, and doned the protective gear that had been given to them, and today they would find out what everything was about.

Mr. Black came forward. "Today is the start of a new era for mankind. However, for it to work, you cannot tell anyone who you are, and while you're on the job, you can't let anyone know that this is part of Black Ink. Doctor?"

"First, I want you all to swear an oath." the Doctor stated.

All of the new employees nodded.

"The oath is as follows: I swear that I will help those in need, despite race, colour, creed, nationality, religion, or origin."

The all swore the oath.

The Doctor smiled and went towards the centre of the room, which only contained a table and a stone sphere. "I'd like to thank you for coming, and to present what you will be working with and as."

She touched the sphere, which glowed brightly for a second, and then a large projection of the planet appeared above it. The room itself began to change and adapt as chairs, workstations, and computer monitors rose from the floor.

Mr. Black and the other principles smiled, the look on the new employees faces was priceless.

Music suddenly came out of nowhere, music that was similar to marching music, but with more flair. Those who were muggle born had their jaws drop open and a sudden hope flair in their eyes.

Around the chamber, panels moved away from the walls, and each of them was pictured in a blue uniform with a very recognizable symbol over the left breast pocket.

The Doctor continued, "Gentlebeings, you have been called here to serve mankind, both Muggle and Magical. No being will be left out of our operations."

Pictures of various vehicles now were projected above various workstations.

"Welcome to International Rescue."

The muggleborn stood straight, prouder than ever to have signed on with Mr. Black. The wizardborn were slightly agast at the shear audacity of the plan.

The Doctor smiled. "There is only one last thing left to say."

"Thunderbirds are GO!"


	77. A new generation, Part Fourteen

For a normally traditional and staid institution, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been somewhat hectic for the past few months.

Although, this might be an understatement.

Even without pranks from the students, there had already been enough excitement to equal, if not decimate, the current running of most disruptions for the year, and it was starting to tell on the staff. Why, if Albus hadn't stopped her, Minerva would have hexed Mr. Harris the night he arrived. To hear the picky deputy headmaster, "Imagine starting a fight with weapons in the Great hall! I should have hexed them both into next year!"

Still, it was obvious that Mr. Harris and Mr. Hunter were experienced with the swords, or whatever they were. Perhaps he could persuade Mr. Hunter to let him have a look at it. There were so many possible spells that could be used and added with such a weapon.

Filius sighed. It was times like this that he wondered if teaching was all it was cracked up to be. He did have fun, and it was wonderful seeing how his students absorbed what knowledge they had to offer, but with the building of Black Tower the short Charms teacher was considering leaving. Perhaps permanently.

"Care for a drink lad?" came a voice he knew well.

"Hello father, what pray tell have you come to Hogwarts for?"

There was a merry laugh as Filius turned around and blinked. Instead of the usual jerkin and leggings, the person in front of him had a purple suit. "Father, is that you?"

The small man known to many in the school as Mr. Mxyzptlk smiled. "Yes. I think I like this identity."

Filius groaned and let the specialized glamour charm he wore fade, and a seemingly young man sat in his place. "You just live to torture me, don't you?"

"No. That's just a side benefit of testing Mr. Hunter." said Puck, while pouring out a couple of drinks.

"Syrup and soda for me, thank you." Filius said as he reached for he own stash. "Aqua-Vita is a bit too strong for me."

Puck shook his head, "All these centuries, and you still haven't gotten used to drinking a proper drink."

Filius rolled his eyes, "What is it you want?"

"OK, whats wrong?" Puck stated as he stared at his son, "You're never this short with people."

"Oh Ha Ha. Good pun. Want to try for a Pan?" Filius growled in frustration.

"Good try. Needs a little more of a clue to it, unless you deal with mortals."

"Gad! I'm thinking of leaving the school, possibly choose a new identity, maybe slip out into the non-magical world for a while, and all you can do is crack jokes?" Filius nearly screamed.

Puck turned serious. "What brought this on?"

"I've realized something," Filus said leaning back into his chair, "I've spent so much time among the magical people, that I have no idea what's outside. Mr. Hunter, and friends has made that glaringly obvious. What am I failing to teach, and what new ideas have been formed?"

Puck nodded, "Something I told long ago. The magical humans in this country seem to want to destroy themselves. Thanks to idiotic scheming, even the new blood coming in become bigots as well. There is a way to combat this, one I have been remiss in, and that you can help with."

"Oh?"

Puck smirked, "Yes, we need to plant some jokes, plan some pranks, and play the fool!"

As he started to bang his head lightly on the desk, Filius figured should have known. His father seemed to have a one track mind when it came to relieving boredom. What his mortal mother ever saw in him, he would never understand.

* * *

The students already thought Buffy lost her mind, so either looked at her with a slightly pitying expression, or went off to laugh. Thanks to there not being any interesting shops around for her to spend hard earned galleons, Buffy was trying to find more and more ways to challenge Tim, who had responded by reading a book while allowing her to start a battle of some kind. To be ignored so blatantly was grating on her nerves.

Xander was grinning as he looked at what was going on.

Thanks to Buffy's ego, which was, as usual, the size of a small moon, she believed that her 'destiny' made her better than everyone else. Such a normal operating procedure may have been allowed by Giles, but he was not going to allow any more of her Charlie Foxtrots, if he could help it. The only way to do this was to ensure that someone took her down a peg or five to keep her humble.

He figured that the Hogwarts trip would last for about a month after getting back home.

But the fun part for him was that she had no idea who Superboy was.

How could a girl who pretended to be Power Girl when she was younger not know who Superman, Superboy, and Supergirl were?

However she managed it, Buffy was clueless, and this led to the most unusual research party that the Scoobies had ever held.

Buffy had somehow gotten the idea that Aliens didn't exist. Because of that, anyone who beat her in strength, speed, and skill had to be a demon of some kind. She just had to find out what type of demon Tim was.

Besides Giles, she had recruited Willow, Tara. Willow had been calm and tried to explain the background of Tim, Raven, and Gar, But Buffy wasn't having any of it. She was right and she knew it! Vampires who weren't demonic. What did they know?

* * *

The day had been good for Severus.

More than good really, he was closer to proving that Mr. Hunter was a Potter.

There were too many coincidences between him and the previous Potter to attend the school. Messy, unruly hair, glasses, a smart mouth and attitude, likes breaking all the rules, and a celebrity. Despite the disbelievers, it all added up.

His latest bit of evidence was the owl the boy used. A snowy owl was not something common to the British Isles, especially since they preferred the colder, northern climates. To have another so soon was a very big coincidence, especially given the resemblance between the students.

If Mr. Hunter was anything like his older brother, then there would be some sort of commotion soon, probably to do with a prophecy, or some evil, or even a joke gone bad. It was coming. Severus knew it. Now all he had to do was catch the boy in the middle of his adventure.

* * *

The various portraits in Dumbledores office were laughing harder than they had when they were alive. With all the various activities going on, boredom seemed to be something best left forgotten. When they calmed themselves, they agreed. Dumbledore had to hire on this Rupert Giles fellow. In time, he could well become a good history teacher, but having his family here would ensure that a smile was on everyones face. If they insisted that they couldn't move, well arrangements could be made. After all, it they were only a daily portkey away.

* * *

Tim shivered.

It was too quiet.

No one seemed to be bothering him today, and that meant something was wrong.

First, he hadn't been able to get rid of Mxy yet, despite the advice Uncle Xander gave him. Next, Aunt Dawns sister, Buffy, had yet to confront him for the day, and it was already four. Finally, it was nice, sunny, and warm.

Nice things, where everything went right was wrong. These things just didn't happen to members of his family. Heck, walking down the street would end up being an adventure.

This pointed towards some great disturbance, some mystical convergence, some trouble on the horizon.

He had no idea what was going to happen, but he figured it would happen soon. Too many members of his family were here for it not to. "You know Yoyo, maybe you should go home for a while. I don't want you to get hurt."


	78. A new generation, Part Fifteen

When he agreed to teach here, against his better judgement, he felt that there would, at least, be someone worthy to teach. Perhaps he would even find a person who could solve some problem in the future. He was fired up, bright eyed, and bushy tailed, as it were. Hogwarts would be a school to become proud of in potion making!

Severus Snape held a different opinion now.

It had all started in that first class he held. He learned the hard way that people had begun treating the class as a joke, something you learn enough of to pass, forget the safety of others, the precision required, or the patience required so as not to injure people with the completed liquid. The only way to counter this abysmal performance was to create a persona as the ultimate school villain. It worked. While passing fewer individuals, the people who he had trained to pass their NEWTS had never harmed a single person with a misbrewed potion.

The blame could be left at the feet of one person.

For years they had that dunderhead, Slughorn, who had been more interested in making connections between people than the dedication to hard work necessary to succeed. The hypocrite was always going on about how people were the same everywhere, whether they were wizards, muggles, elves, or squibs. Although he had managed to fool most of the people, Snape was witness to the 'harmless' prejudice that the man exuded. The man was single-handedly responsible for more corruption in the wizarding world than any Deatheater Severus could think of or name. Not only was he responsible for such people as Ludo Bagman, Cornelius Fudge, Lucius Malfoy, and, god forbid such a woman from existing again, Doloris Umbridge gaining power and prestige, but, and this was a personal suspicion, he was responsible for creating Voldemort.

The man was a crackpot! If Snape could realize the name determination magic that flowed from birth, why couldn't the old geezer? If he had only checked the meanings of the names of the people in his 'Slug Club'!

It was for these reasons that he believed that Dumbledore had done his best to coerce, blackmail, or otherwise memory charm him into accepting the position as professor.

Yet with all those regrets, he had found one bright light in that long tunnel.

Although he would never admit it out loud, he had been proud of Hermione Granger. The girl was bright, precise, studious, brave, and safety conscious. She could do with a dose of ego puncturing, and learning that not all peoples appreciated being corrected every second, but aside from that, she had been his best hope, his brightest star, his small contribution to tomorrow.

Then she had to ruin it all by running away after that full of himself, Potter. Aside from fame, this was his real complaint against Harry Potter. He had taken and somehow ruined a girl who would have surpassed him as a Potions Master, creating who knew what wonders.

As he knew too well from experience, Potters were deft at creating problems for people more…academically inclined.

Now they were entertaining 'guests' who really had only guesswork to go by on what worked or happened in the wizarding world.

First you had that Rupert Giles, the so-called 'Watcher'.

Not a bad man, overall. Shy, but with an obvious steel to him, if one knew what to look for. A True Slytherin, if ever there was one, and much more competent to teach history than Binns. The problem with the man was that he was just as obsessed with Vampires as Binns was with Goblins. It seemed that no one could tell him what to do, since, to him, all vampires were demonic. He even affected his eldest daughter.

The poor girl, Buffy Summers Giles, was what people could kindly call, special. It seemed that the supposed 'chosen one' had drunk a potion of strength at some point, and styled herself as a 'vampire slayer'. He really couldn't see it, as she didn't like to open books, wanted to shop all the time, didn't listen, and heavens help the poor mortals on the planet that had to deal with her, was more egotistical than James Potter and Sirius Black combined!

He really felt sorry for Mrs. Giles for putting up with her husband and daughter for however many years.

Dawn Giles, however, was a treat for Severus to behold. Not for being pretty. That was the last thing on his mind, but for the shear pleasure that he had when Albus became flustered at her questioning.

* * *

Dawn stared at the man with the long white beard.

She really couldn't figure him out. The man acted like a kid, kept his eyes twinkling magically, and tried to foist candies off on anyone he met. Senility overload!

She had observed him for a few days, trying to decipher what mysterious wisdom he had that the entire British Wizarding Society could look up at him. She had already crossed off morals, knowledge of spells and theory, creative ideas and approaches, actually caring what the students wanted or needed, understanding what was wrong and correcting it, as well as numerous other possibilities. Were the people in the Britian a bunch of sheep or were they brain dead from birth?

Since she had to find out more of what was going on, she decided on a peace offering, of a type. "Headmaster, I think I have a drink that you'll enjoy."

Dumbledore looked up from where he was talking with Ms. Rosenberg. She and Severus had been in a rather vociferous argument as to the values of various potions ingredients, which, in the end, required his intervention before it got out of hand. Smiling at the young woman, he replied, "If you have a bottle of Butterbeer, I would be most appreciative."

"Nope! Sorry about that, but Butterbeer does not compare with this, at least not for your discriminating taste." Dawn said.

"Then I must try this drink. Can you give me a bottle of it please?" said a curious Headmaster as the two antagonist looked on in curiosity.

Dawn pulled out a lemon-lime soda. "I'm afraid all I have are cans. It's a Muggle drink, so I don't think you've seen it before."

Albus took the can with some curiosity, looking the entire thing over, and reading everything he could about it. One of the more interesting sections on this 'can' was the fact that it listed all the ingredients that were contained within. This was certainly different from potion bottles or drink decanters that he was familiar with. There was a small problem, however. "Miss Giles, can you show me how to open this can?"

After Dawn showed him, he took a sip. Liking the flavour, he gulped it and finished half of the can before coming up for air. "Most delicious. I must see about getting this for Hogwarts!"

The man was just about to wander off to his office when Dawn exclaimed, "HA! I got your secret now! I know why everyone looks up to you!"

Dumbledore turned and raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"You're drunk!" howled Dawn. "Before you drank, there wasn't the smell of alcohol on your breath, now that you've taken it in, I can smell the slight trace of it. You get drunk on Sugar!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I have not had anything alcoholic for several days." Albus replied, dumbfounded at this conclusion.

"Dawn, are you sure? It happened a bit fast for him to become drunk from sugar." Willow questioned.

"Hey! Magic much?" Dawn rolled her eyes, "Someone do a spell check to make sure I'm right."

"Severus, could you please do as the young lady asks?" the Headmaster smiled.

Severus Snape snorted and then did a simple charm to find out if Albus was drunk. He paused when the test indicated that the girl was correct. "Albus, please drink some more of that canned drink?"

Dumbledore took a small sip, as Severus did the test again. The results didn't lie. "She's right Albus. You're drunk."

"Knew it!" smirked the young Giles girl, "I'll inform the school nurse, and we can get you cut off from all that nasty sugar."

Severus did not laugh. He did not smirk. He had a reputation to maintain.

It didn't stop him from falling to the floor barking out laughter like crazy as the Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, did his best to stop a young girl from informing Poppy with an expression of horror on his face.


End file.
